


Schism

by PinkEgoBox



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkEgoBox/pseuds/PinkEgoBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Локи попал в собственную ловушку, застряв в иллюзии вместе с Мстителями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schism

День в нашем отделении всегда начинается одинаково. Обычно я стараюсь первым выскользнуть из палаты, чтобы проверить почту, пока санитары ещё только отвязывают остальных больных от коек. Я люблю быть в курсе того, что получает старшая медсестра, и не люблю упускать случай припрятать какое-нибудь письмо, чтобы позже вскрыть его и прочитать. Возможно, однажды мне удастся перехватить что-то важное.

Стянув письмо, я обычно бегу в свой угол на галерее над дневной комнатой. Это моё место в отделении, что-то вроде убежища, в котором мне уютно и спокойно. Уже давно никто не пытается согнать меня отсюда, только санитары раз в неделю наведываются, чтобы выгрести из-под подушки мои сокровища. И мне приходится собирать их заново: чьи-то книги, карты, фишки и купюры из «монополии», обгрызенные карандаши и иногда трофеи из утренней почты. Всё это я прячу под большую пыльную подушку с полысевшими кистями, на которой и сижу целыми днями. 

Раньше, когда меня заставали по утрам возле ящика с почтой, старшая сестра могла наказать меня, но теперь порядки изменились. Теперь, если я успеваю проснуться до её прихода, у меня есть несколько драгоценных минут, чтобы пробежаться глазами по отправителям и выбрать то, что может содержать в себе ценную информацию. Иногда я успеваю даже добежать до своего угла на галерее и спрятать под подушку пару конвертов. Старшая сестра отправляет санитаров за ними только тогда, когда камеры, распиханные по всем углам отделения, рассказывают ей о моём воровстве. Я никогда не видел этих камер, но постоянно чувствую, как они смотрят на меня, следят за каждым моим движением. Живя под присмотром двадцать четыре часа в сутки, я научился выигрывать у них время.

Однако в то утро мне не повезло. Когда я выскользнул из дверей палаты, старшая сестра — мисс Хилл — уже была за пультом управления в своей стеклянной будке. Я замер в дверях палаты, с удивлением разглядывая её и не находя ничего, что могло бы послужить причиной столь раннего прихода. Она подняла голову и улыбнулась мне своей механической, безжизненной улыбкой, растягивая в нитку розовые, с влажным блеском, губы. От этой её улыбки по спине пробежались мурашки: воздух был наэлектризован, будто что-то вот-вот должно было произойти. Сестра кивнула мне и снова опустила взгляд на папку с бумагами, которая лежала перед ней на столе, провела по странице тонким пальчиком с розовым, в цвет губ, ногтем, и поставила галочку в нужной строке.

Сзади послышались шаги и голоса, и мисс Хилл снова подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть, как ходячие пациенты по одному отправляются завтракать. Я тоже проводил их взглядом, вслед за ними выкатились сидячие, и последними санитары вывезли "овощей", — пациентов, которые не могли самостоятельно даже крутить колёса инвалидного кресла. Стоило только пятке последнего медбрата скрыться за поворотом, как входная дверь отделения распахнулась, и в холл вошли трое мужчин. Один из них был знакомым мне санитаром из приёмного отделения: у него было очень подвижное лицо, таких у нас редко встретишь. Второй — доктор в длинном белом халате, которого я видел только один раз, когда он привёл к нам Роджерса. 

Третий был высоким, широкоплечим совсем ещё молодым парнем. На нём была одежда, какой я не видел уже много лет: джинсы, серая вытянутая футболка и клетчатая рубашка, на ногах огромные пыльные и грязные ботинки. Одна его здоровенная ручища была засунута в карман джинсов, другая же приглаживала копну светлых волос, кое-как собранных на затылке в хвостик. Губы его были растянуты в довольной ухмылке, правда недельная щетина на лице придавала ей устрашающий оттенок. 

— Новенький, — устало сообщил доктор старшей сестре. Мисс Хилл вышла из своей будки всё с той же папкой в руке и вопросительно взглянула на него, — Одинсон. Тор Одинсон, вас должны были предупредить.

— Да, конечно, — сестра снова поставила галочку в нужной строке и вернула папку на стол. — Здравствуйте, мистер Одинсон, и добро пожаловать в ваш новый дом.

Новенький резко шагнул вперед, вытаскивая руку из кармана и протягивая к ней. Сестра отшатнулась, а оставшиеся позади медбрат и доктор напряглись. Одинсон озадаченно покосился на свою руку, протянутую для рукопожатия, будто она его обманула.

— Доброго утра, агент Хилл, рад вас видеть. Но где же остальные? Где Фьюри и Старк?

На секунду мне показалось, что на пустом механическом лице мисс Хилл промелькнуло удивление. Она перевела взгляд с протянутой руки на доктора, но тот только пожал плечами.

— Не спрашивайте. Понятия не имею, откуда он вас всех знает. Он сам попросил перевести его в ваше отделение. Якобы у него тут друзья, которым требуется помощь. Так что получите, распишитесь.

Сестра молча приняла у него из рук больничную карту Одинсона, подписала перевод и так же молча вернула её доктору. Сам новенький с интересом разглядывал её, как будто они были старыми знакомыми, но последний раз виделись лет десять назад. И теперь он искал в ней черты той мисс Хилл, которую знал когда-то, и внимательно вглядывался в новые. Сестра была ещё довольно молода, самая молодая во всей больнице на этой должности, наверное. Она пробыла в отделении дольше, чем я, а ведь мне иногда кажется, что я здесь уже целую вечность. Но за это время мисс Хилл не изменилась почти ни капли: только пара морщинок появилась в уголках губ от её вечной неестественной улыбки, и одна хмурая складочка между бровей. Мисс Хилл изнутри набита сложными механическими приборчиками, которые заменяют ей все органы, поэтому она не стареет. Иногда в тишине, если подхожу слишком близко, я даже слышу, как они тикают и скрипят внутри неё. 

Новенький же не слышал ничего. Он всё ещё улыбался, хоть теперь уже немного тревожно, когда понял, что сестра не узнаёт его. Он засунул обе руки обратно в карманы и с интересом наблюдал за тем, как она заводит на него карту. Доктор в белом халате и медбрат из приёмного коротко попрощались с мисс Хилл и вышли, а он этого, казалось, даже не заметил. Однако, постояв в тишине несколько минут, он очень серьёзно спросил:

— Агент Хилл, вы не узнаёте меня?

Сестра подняла голову и несколько секунд молча смотрела на него, будто решая, какого обращения требует его диагноз. А потом так же тихо и ровно ответила:

— Мистер Одинсон, я не имею чести вас знать. Но раз уж вы сами напросились в наше отделение, то привыкайте жить по его расписанию. Сейчас у нас как раз завтрак. Если не хотите его пропустить, советую пройти до конца холла и налево. Будьте добры.

Не помню, сколько лет я уже провёл в отделении, но гораздо больше, чем кто-либо из известных мне пациентов. С самого первого дня я делаю вид, что ничего не слышу и не могу говорить. Я прячусь, потому что я единственный, кто видит и понимает всё.

Остальные пациенты слишком увлечены друг другом или собой, чтобы замечать взгляды, которые не сводят с нас камеры ни на секунду. Они слишком крепко спят по ночам, чтобы видеть странности, которыми полно отделение. Мало кто из них обращает внимание на крохотные штампы с буквами «Щ.И.Т» на всём оборудовании в больнице. 

Бывают ночи, когда больница приходит в движение. Со скрипом разворачивает свои крылья и поднимается в воздух. Вся мебель в палате отделения прикручена к полу, чтобы в такие ночи она не каталась из угла в угол и не будила пациентов. В тумбочках едва слышно шевеление зубных щёток, книг и прочих мелочей, но этого не достаточно, чтобы разбудить тех, кто принял снотворное. Стены, пол, потолок начинают гудеть, как только запускают турбины, и этот мерный гул продолжается несколько часов или даже до самого утра. Иногда он усыпляет меня, и я не знаю, как далеко мы улетаем в этот раз. Стоит только крепости подняться в воздух, неслышно и почти незаметно, и внутри меня всё переворачивается, как в невесомости. Я знаю, на самом деле наше отделение — это всего лишь часть огромной летающей машины Щ.И.Т.а, которая по ночам меняет своё место дислокации. Возможно, именно поэтому я никогда не узнаю пейзаж за окном, когда смотрю в него, хоть и делаю это не чаще пары раз в год. Мне страшно смотреть за окно. Может быть, однажды я выгляну и увижу, что мы летим высоко-высоко над океаном, что этот корабль уносит нас куда-то прочь, и у меня уже не останется надежды однажды вернуться в те края, где я родился и вырос. 

За все годы мне так и не удалось узнать, что такое Щ.И.Т, но я не прекращаю попыток. Может быть, однажды я докопаюсь до правды, и тогда у меня будет оружие против них. Поэтому каждое утро я проверяю почту, поэтому все эти годы притворяюсь глухим. Персонал подпускает меня так близко, как никого из пациентов. Целыми днями я сижу на своей галерее, с которой открывается вид на всю дневную комнату и на стеклянную будку, в которой сидит старшая сестра. Я слежу за ними: за каждым движением рук мисс Хилл над пультом управления, за каждым шагом санитаров и больных. Все они давно перестали обращать на меня внимание, я стал невидимкой, ещё одним предметом мебели в отделении, и в этом моё преимущество.

 

Я так и остался стоять в дверях палаты в то утро, но ни проходившие мимо санитары, ни мисс Хилл меня не заметили. Не заметил меня и новенький. Он будто светился изнутри уверенностью и спокойствием, — чего уже давно не было ни в одном из пациентов нашего отделения. Каждый из нас был пропитан страхом, и каждый — своим. Одинсон казался неестественно ярким на фоне стерильно белых стен холла и мисс Хилл в больничной форме бледно-голубого цвета. 

Озадаченно почесав затылок, новенький пожал плечами и молча пошёл, куда ему указали. Недолго думая, я бесшумно последовал за ним. Нельзя было пропустить его знакомство с остальными пациентами. Шаги Одинсона тонули в напряжённой тишине больничного коридора, поэтому, когда он вошёл в столовую, никто даже не обернулся. Он на несколько секунд остановился, осматривая столы. За самым большим сидели десять Выздоравливающих, в шутку называемых врачами Острыми. За столом поменьше медленно ковыряли ложками утреннюю кашу Хроники. За самым дальним трое санитаров кормили Овощей, насильно засовывая им в глотки кашу вперемешку с фруктовым пюре.

— Брат!

Новенький бросился к столу с Острыми, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание. Все в зале, кроме Овощей, вздрогнули и обернулись в его сторону. Новенький же остановился рядом с Лафейсоном, который медленно поднял голову, оценивая на глазок размеры незнакомца, и уронил ложку с кашей в тарелку, забрызгивая стол и свою зелёную пижаму. Сидевшие рядом поспешили отодвинуться, но недалеко, явно не желая пропустить шоу, если вдруг оно состоится.

— Так ты и сам здесь? — яростно выкрикнул новенький, и Лафейсон сжался в комок на стуле, прикидываясь рисунком на обивке. Огромная ручища сжала его плечо и сильно тряхнула, так что голова пациента с отросшими чёрными волосами безвольно качнулась на плечах. Двое санитаров тут же побросали своих подопечных и попытались скрутить новенького, но он без труда разбросал их, будто парни ничего не весили. Он навис над Лафейсоном, одной рукой опираясь на стол, другой на спинку стула, и заглянул ему прямо в глаза, едва не сталкиваясь с ним носом.

— Да ты, никак, тоже ничего не помнишь? — сказал он озадаченно. Загнанный в угол Лафейсон часто-часто дышал, глаза его беспокойно бегали по лицу новенького, но ни капли узнавания в его взгляде не было.

— Вот чудеса. Капитан, и ты не узнаёшь меня? — развернувшись к Роджерсу, спросил Одинсон. Роджерс, как и прочие за столом, пытавшийся слиться с обстановкой, вздрогнул и посмотрел на новенького. Секунду помолчав, он отрицательно покачал головой.

Санитары уже втроём подошли к нарушителю спокойствия, но тот отмахнулся от них.

— Нет у меня намерений калечить никого, — с этими словами он взял стоявший у стены пустой стул и сел рядом с Лафейсоном. 

 

Когда Локи Лафейсона первый раз привели к нам в отделение, он был почти таким же огромным и угрожающим, как и этот новичок. Но со временем он будто усох, истончился, только огромный рост никуда не делся. Лицо его, и без того узкое, совсем вытянулось и заострилось. Только в глазах его то и дело вспыхивал живой огонёк, показывая, что где-то внутри он тоже ещё не сдался. Но и тот отдавал безумием. Судя по тому, как отрасли его волосы, он был здесь уже не первый год, хотя я не могу вспомнить, когда именно он появился. Во всём, что касается времени в отделении, память частенько меня подводит.

Лафейсон здесь потому, что он отказывается принимать мир вокруг, отказывается верить в то, что это всё — его жизнь. Он просыпается по ночам от того, что всё вокруг кажется ему слишком реальным. Он скидывает простыни и смотрит на свою руку, повторяя, как в бреду: "Не может быть, этого не может быть! Это не настоящее!", пока кто-нибудь из персонала не услышит его и не придёт снова привязывать к постели. Он почти ничего не рассказывает о себе, отвечая на все вопросы одинаково: "Что бы я ни сказал, это всё равно неправда". Докторам же он говорит, что тот Лафейсон, которого они видят, — не настоящий. Он отказывается верить, даже когда его убеждают в том, что за него говорит болезнь, отказывается от терапии и иногда от лекарств. По ночам, когда его разум устаёт сражаться с реальностью, его самые сокровенные страхи выползают из тёмных нор. Лафейсон боится засыпать, и по вечерам медсестра, отвечающая за раздачу таблеток, выдаёт ему двойную дозу снотворного. 

Я никогда не слышал от него ни слова о братьях или семье вообще, а я слышу всё. Да и несмотря на отдалённое сходство фамилий, внешне они отличались друг от друга, как день от ночи. Может быть, у того Лафейсона, каким он прибыл в это место, было бы больше общего с новеньким, но сейчас, когда он подтянул ноги на стул и прижал их к груди, пытаясь укрыться от изучающего взгляда, я не находил у них ни одной похожей черты. Всё так же незаметно скользнув вдоль стены, я занял своё место за столом Хроников, откуда открывался отличный вид на профиль Одинсона и жалкую фигуру на стуле. Двое санитаров вернулись к столу с Овощами, беспокойно оглядываясь, а один всё же остался стоять рядом с Острыми. На всякий случай.

— Так, значит, ты меня совсем не помнишь? — снова спросил новенький после нескольких минут молчаливого изучения Лафейсона. Тот в ответ так затряс головой, что стул покачнулся. Одинсон снова почесал затылок и повернулся к тарелке с кашей. — И не помнишь, кто ты? Не помнишь, как сюда попал?

— Я Ло-ло-локи Лафейсон, — заикаясь, выдавил он в ответ. — Врачи уверяют меня в том, что я попал сюда, потому что у меня деперсонализационное расстройство.

— Но ты им не веришь. У тебя есть своё мнение на этот счёт? — Одинсон поднял упавшую ложку, зачерпнул ею кашу и понюхал. Утренняя манка как обычно ничем не пахла, и он поморщился, явно недовольный. 

— Я считаю, что меня здесь вообще нет. Это все не настоящее, — он потупился, прекрасно зная, как все отвечали на такие его заявления. Врачи обычно начинали спокойно убеждать его в обратном, терпеливо и осторожно, будто боясь, что он разозлится на их слова. Кто-то из пациентов смеялся над ним, беззлобно, впрочем, потому что видел в нём себя и свою собственную борьбу с диагнозом. Кое-кто из Хроников сочувственно поддакивал ему, — те, кто уже давно потерялись в коридорах собственного разума и искренне верили в слова Лафейсона.

Новичок же ничего не ответил. Он покосился на сидящих за столом Острых, старательно изображавших интерес к содержимому своих тарелок, и сунул ложку под нос Лафейсону. Тот удивился, но манку покорно проглотил.

— Заварил ты кашу, братец, — сообщил он перепуганному, и оттого не сопротивляющемуся Лафейсону, продолжая кормить его, как санитары кормили Овощей.

 

До конца завтрака в столовой воцарилась тишина. Новичок продолжал сосредоточенно запихивать в Лафейсона кашу, хотя тому, судя по зелёному оттенку лица, было совсем не до еды. Один из санитаров, закончив с овощами, принёс тарелку и ему самому, но он к ней даже не притронулся. Он будто о чём-то задумался и был мысленно где-то далеко, а руки его продолжали двигаться по инерции. 

Такое состояние здесь совсем не редкость. Некоторые Хроники уходят глубоко в себя на целые дни или даже недели, а иногда и вовсе не возвращаются, становясь Овощами. У меня самого бывают моменты, когда я сижу на своём посту на галерее, глядя в одну точку, и вдруг проваливаюсь куда-то внутрь. Щ.И.Т. что-то делает со всеми нами, что-то, из-за чего мы теряем свои воспоминания и сами теряемся в них, не зная больше, какие из них настоящие. Когда я оказываюсь на самой глубине своей памяти, бывает, я вижу бесконечные больничные коридоры, которые я прошёл, чтобы оказаться здесь. Они движутся вокруг меня, открывая правду, скрытую под белой и бледно-зелёной краской: фальшивые панели разъезжаются в стороны, оголяя металлическое нутро. Стены напичканы экранами, пультами управления, сложными приборами и переговорными устройствами. Кое-где на пути попадаются рычаги, и, проходя мимо, я опускаю их вниз, чтобы открыть в стенах потайные двери. Это и есть настоящий облик больницы, — то, что Щ.И.Т. прячет от нас, убеждая в том, что мы сумасшедшие, что нас нужно лечить и исправлять. 

В другие дни я проваливаюсь в липкую черноту и слепо шарю вокруг себя. Я снова чувствую запах металла, как в метро после отправления поезда, но на этот раз не могу нащупать ни одной стены. Вокруг пустота, есть только пол под моими ногами, по нему что-то течёт, и больничные тапочки быстро промокают. Присев, я чувствую, что запах усиливается, и осторожно окунаю палец в поток. Мне не надо видеть цвета, чтобы понять: пол в этом чёрном пространстве залит кровью. Бежать некуда. Куда бы я ни бросился, тапочки противно хлюпают, погружаясь всё глубже и глубже в жидкость, пока, наконец, я не спотыкаюсь и не падаю лицом вперёд, едва успев выставить руки. Пижама тут же пропитывается насквозь, на лицо падают несколько капель, и запах становится невыносимым. Слепо шаря в темноте, я ищу, обо что споткнулся, пока рука не нащупывает что-то мягкое и скользкое. Волосы, понимаю я, ведя дальше рукой по контуру головы, которой они принадлежат, скольжу кончиками пальцев по широкому лбу и упираюсь в нечто длинное и холодное, торчащее из глазницы. Потянув тонкую металлическую палку на себя, я выдираю из трупа стрелу и падаю назад в лужу крови. Моя одежда пропитывается страхом и отчаянием, пока я изучаю свой трофей. Откуда-то я знаю, что и этот человек, на которого я наткнулся, и все эти реки крови, — это моих рук дело. Но я не могу вспомнить, что я такое и зачем я это сделал, хороший я или плохой, заслуживали все эти люди смерти или нет. Я хотел бы крикнуть в пустоту, задать все эти вопросы, которые мучают меня, но я знаю, что здесь некому мне ответить. Здесь больше никого нет. От отчаянья, я бью безмолвную жертву, попавшую мне под ноги, и успокаиваюсь только тогда, когда меня останавливает и удерживает кто-то сильный, а в руку вгрызается игла шприца. Это санитары пришли, чтобы вызволить меня из плена собственного воображения, и я им в кои-то веки благодарен.

 

Когда тарелка Лафейсона опустела, за столом Острых осталось всего четыре человека, остальные же, как обычно, побрели в сторону дневной комнаты. За нашим столом были только я и полковник Фьюри, с неприязнью смотревший на почти полную ещё тарелку. Полковник уже настолько давно переработан Щ.И.Т.ом и напичкан механическими частями, что многие из них начали барахлить. Первым, вероятно, отказал левый глаз, скрытый теперь под повязкой, чтобы никто не увидел заржавевших шестерёнок, вращавших его в глазнице. Постепенно начали отказывать суставы в ногах и руках, и теперь полковник мало и тяжело двигается. Но тяжелее всего ему справляться со сгорающими в его голове микросхемами. Каждый день Фьюри просыпается в новом дне своего прошлого: то тридцатилетним, будто бы в самом расцвете сил, то пятидесятилетним полковником Главного Штаба, то пятнадцатилетним мальчишкой, который спрашивает, где его лучший друг. Доктора и ему выдали диагноз, чтобы скрыть эту ошибку в системе. Иногда у него случаются просветления, и он узнаёт нас всех: меня, Старка, Роджерса, мисс Хилл, говорит, что нам всем пора выбираться отсюда, но кто послушает сумасшедшего?

Одинсон наконец очнулся и огляделся по сторонам. Лафейсон всё так же сидел с ногами на стуле как филин на жёрдочке. Два медбрата как раз вывозили Овощей в дневную комнату, третий убирал с их стола грязную посуду. Полковник сидел прямо передо мной и всё ещё вёл безмолвный бой с кашей, так что я пригнул голову, и новенький меня не заметил. Из Выздоравливающих в столовой остались двое: Роджерс переводил напряжённый взгляд с новичка на Лафейсона, и кулаки его нервно сжимались и разжимались, а Старк неуверенно удерживал его за плечо и что-то тихо говорил. Скорее всего, обращение «капитан» послужило триггером для новой вспышки его посттравматического расстройства, и он изо всех сил пытался не сорваться. Старк помогал, чем мог, но по беспокойству на его лице было понятно, что он не справляется.

Одинсон тоже почувствовал неладное и повернулся к ним.

— Капитан, Старк, рад вас видеть в добром здравии. Мне ваша помощь пригодится.

Роджерс резко поднялся, опрокидывая стол. Он всё ещё был высоким и сильным, болезнь не иссушила его, как многих других пациентов, а будто бы наоборот придала ему ярости и сил. Врачи строго-настрого запретили ему даже думать о спорте и тренировках, потому что они вызывают у него приступы и флешбеки. Но по вечерам, когда все пациенты засыпают, я иногда слышу, как он отжимается в проходе между кроватями, а Старк негромко считает для него: «Восемьдесят пять, восемьдесят шесть…».

— Откуда ты знаешь меня? — с тихой яростью в голосе спросил Роджерс, делая шаг в сторону новичка. Старк успел вовремя отпрыгнуть подальше от стола, с которого тут же со звоном разлетелись металлические тарелки. Керамику нам не выдают, слишком часто пациенты бьют посуду. Медбрат тоже выронил поднос на полпути и бросился к тревожной кнопке, собираясь вызвать подмогу. Такие кнопки есть в каждом помещении отделения, потому что иногда и троих санитаров мало, чтобы справиться с чьим-то приступом. Одинсон же остался сидеть на месте, только поднял голову и посмотрел на Роджерса, словно совсем не боялся его.

— Ты друг мой, Роджерс, хоть и не помнишь этого, — со вздохом ответил новенький, и капитана это озадачило. Возможно, он видел в этом здоровяке вражеского шпиона, который прознал, что Стивен Роджерс застрял в этой больнице, ослаб и больше не представляет угрозы. Или ожидал, что тот в ответ будет обороняться или попробует сам напасть на него. Но Одинсон только смотрел на него спокойно, без тени улыбки, и Роджерс опустил руку, занесённую для удара. Санитар убрал руку с кнопки. Старк облегчённо выдохнул, подошёл к капитану и взял его за локоть.

— Прости, друг, но ты ошибся, — обратился Старк к новичку, осторожно оттесняя возмутителя спокойствия назад. — Может, у Стива и есть проблемы, но точно не с памятью. 

— Я знаю, — спокойно кивнул Одинсон в ответ, и этим озадачил уже и Старка, — с его памятью всё в порядке, но она заперта. Как и все мы, она заперта в иллюзию, которую создал мой брат.

Он снова развернулся к Локи, несколько секунд пристально смотрел на него, а потом поднялся со стула.

— Но я обещаю найти способ нас всех отсюда вытащить. Прости меня, Роджерс, если чем-то обидел, — с этими словами он одной рукой поднял перевёрнутый стол и вернул на место. Санитар, замерший у стенки, шумно сглотнул. Глядя на Одинсона в тот момент, я понял, что всего нашего медперсонала, наверное, не хватит, чтобы остановить его, если у него вдруг начнётся какой-нибудь приступ. Остальные тоже заметили это, когда новенький едва не задел плечами оба косяка, выходя из столовой. 

Старк проводил новичка неодобрительным взглядом и снова начал что-то тихо говорить Роджерсу. Иногда капитана успокаивал голос друга, хотя во время приступов он почти не понимал, что ему говорят. Иногда ему хватало только тяжести чужой руки на плече, и эту руку он безошибочно узнавал всегда, только сильнее распаляясь, если кто-то пытался её подменить.

Тони Старка привели в отделение с хронической ипохондрией. До этого он вёл довольно развязный образ жизни и со временем начал выдумывать у себя симптомы то сифилиса, то рака лёгких, то цирроза. В больницу его доставили, когда он начал жаловаться на больное сердце, якобы уставшее от многолетних кутежей. Но из приёмного отделения и после осмотра в кардиологии, его отправили к нам. Старк всё продолжал ныть, что скоро сгниёт изнутри, если его не начнут лечить как положено, пока однажды, наконец, не остановился на одном диагнозе. Ему показалось, что сердце его больше не стучит под рёбрами, а гудит, что его кто-то заменил особым моторчиком. Теперь Старк называет его реактором и каждый день решает для себя, убивает его этот реактор или спасает ему жизнь. Бывает, он жалуется и на другие органы, обнаруживая с утра, что ночью их тоже заменили. Сильнее всего Старк боится, что однажды откажет и реактор. Он принимает все лекарства, которые попадаются ему на глаза, выпрашивает у вечерней сестры двойную или тройную дозу таблеток. Но чаще Роджерс просто отдаёт ему свои.

 

Лафейсон поднялся, покачиваясь, и тут же зажал рот руками и выбежал из столовой, стараясь не расплескать по дороге. Так и оставив свой завтрак нетронутым, я выждал ровно четыре усталых вздоха полковника, а потом медленно встал из-за стола и направился в сторону дневной комнаты. Я завернул за угол, чтобы скрыться с глаз санитара, и бросился бежать по коридору на лестницу и оттуда на галерею, к своей подушке. Когда-то она была красивого фиолетового цвета, но со временем вылиняла и потеряла себя. Как и всё здесь. 

В дневной комнате, тем временем, Одинсон здоровался с каждым из пациентов, пожимая им руки и называя по имени: «Доброе утро, агент Ситвелл. Брюс, рад видеть! Профессор Селвиг! И вы здесь». Острые явно нервничали и скрывали своё удивление, кто как мог. Хроники приветствовали его как родного, будто тоже узнавали, только никак не могли вспомнить, где же видели его раньше и как его зовут. Овощи даже не замечали его, когда он брал их мягкие, как у тряпичных кукол, руки и аккуратно тряс, боясь потревожить их покой. Обойдя всех, новенький нахмурился и повернулся к Селвигу.

— А где Бартон?

— Глухонемой? — Селвиг ухмыльнулся и посмотрел прямо на меня снизу вверх. Одинсон проследил за его взглядом и тоже, наконец, заметил меня. Я сделал вид, что увлечён узором на своей подушке. 

— В гнезде, где ж ещё.

— Значит, и остальные здесь? — спросил новенький, всё ещё глядя на меня. Обычно меня беспокоит такой интерес к моей персоне: не для того я столько лет старательно уменьшаю себя и растворяю в окружении, чтобы на меня вот так вот смотрели. Пациенты давно не видят во мне ничего интересного или необычного. 

Единственной, кто до сих пор смотрит на меня так же, как и на всех других, остаётся старшая медсестра. Она всегда сидит, не меняя позы, в своей будке, одна стеклянная стена которой выходит в эту комнату, а остальные три в холл. Часами у нее не двигается ничего кроме глаз, цепкий взгляд которых перемещается с одного пациента на другого. 

Дневная комната негласно делится пополам: в одной её части за столом с картами или "монополией" собираются Выздоравливающие, в другой Хроники заседают перед телевизором. Обычно эти два лагеря не смешиваются, только изредка кто-то из Хроников присоединяется к игре, или один-два Острых отвлекаются на выпуск новостей. Я же занимаю своё место на галерее, откуда мне видно и стол, и телевизор, и мисс Хилл. Она внимательно следит за тем, что делают её подопечные, сохраняя всю информацию на жёсткий диск в своей голове, а потом записывает её в толстую папку с надписью «Ежедневная терапия», когда никто не видит. А я внимательно слежу за ней. Иногда наши взгляды встречаются, и уголки её губ чуть растягиваются в искусственной улыбке, будто бы она понимает и жалеет меня. Доктор считает, что мои глухота и немота пугают меня, поэтому я выбрал себе место, с которого могу хотя бы видеть больше других. Я подслушал это на одном из собраний медперсонала отделения и взял на заметку.

Когда я докопаюсь до правды, я первым делом спрошу мисс Хилл, как она стала механической. Пришла ли она в Щ.И.Т уже такой, или каждую часть её тела постепенно заменяли уже здесь. Я не могу точно вспомнить, но иногда мне кажется, что раньше она была не такой холодной, по крайней мере со мной. Однажды она даже предположила, что я не Хроник, что у меня есть ещё шанс выбраться отсюда. Таких пациентов никогда не называют «больными», только «выздоравливающими», — чтобы поддерживать в них силы для борьбы с болезнью. Правда, за всё время, что я здесь, никто так и не смог выйти из дверей отделения здоровым человеком. А старшая сестра с каждым годом теряет последние оттенки человечности.

Бывают ночи, когда мисс Хилл отправляет ко мне молоденькую рыжую сестру, чтобы она проверила, жив ли я ещё внутри. Она приходит ко мне с хирургической пилой, и я замираю на кровати, привязанный, и стараюсь дышать как можно медленнее и спокойнее. Рыжая — Наташа, её зовут Наташа, — подходит ко мне, разглаживает простынь на моей груди, крестится и начинает пилить. Это почти совсем не больно, только тяжело дышать, когда холодный металл с хрустом вгрызается в кости. Меня всегда удивляет, как это другие ничего не слышат. Хотя, возможно, кто-то и слышит, — просто они боятся выдать себя, боятся, что тогда она разрежет и их. А может быть, в те ночи, когда я сплю, она приходит и к ним и тоже проверяет, работают ли ещё их органы, не заржавели ли они так же, как мои связки, которыми я так давно не пользовался. Реактор, на который всё время жалуется Старк, наверняка был помещён в него в одну из таких ночей. Но я не Старк, я ещё слишком живой внутри, моё сердце бьётся ровно и громко, когда она убирает пилу и вглядывается в моё нутро в темноте. Сердце будто говорит с ней из развороченной грудной клетки: «Ку-да? Ку-да? Ку-да ты хочешь поставить реактор? Я ещё живо, я ещё гоняю по венам горячую кровь, и она разъест твои хитрые машинки, стоит только попробовать их установить». Наташа запускает руки глубоко в меня и вытаскивает сердце наружу, — мне всегда в этот момент хочется открыть хотя бы один глаз и посмотреть на то, как оно бьётся в её руках. Хочется узнать, с каким лицом она смотрит на него, и есть ли слёзы в её прекрасных глазах. Хочется думать, что она делает это всё не по своей воле, — просто исполняет приказы старшей сестры. Может быть, поэтому она раз за разом кладёт моё сердце на место, сшивает грудь и уходит, так и не запихнув в меня ни одну из этих машинок, которыми полны Фьюри и мисс Хилл. Пальцы Наташи скользкие от моей крови, и она частенько роняет в меня одну, а то и две иглы, пока шьёт. Когда я смотрю на неё днём в общем зале, эти иглы грызут моё сердце, колют его то тут, то там. 

Наутро я обнаруживаю на груди красные полосы там, где срослись швы. Я расчёсываю их почти до крови во сне, когда они заживают, и Наташа утром приходит, чтобы обработать шрамы. На следующую ночь мои руки обычно привязывают к кровати, но сестра не приходит больше. Наверное, она говорит мисс Хилл, что я ещё не готов. Я ещё слишком живой, сердце моё слишком сильно бьётся, чтобы заменять его механическим. И мисс Хилл даёт мне ещё неделю или месяц, и так тянутся все мои годы здесь. В ожидании того, что однажды сердце устанет, и эта рыжеволосая красавица заменит его реактором, сделав меня частью огромной машины Щ.И.Т.а.

 

Новичок всё ещё беседовал с Селвигом, когда в дневную комнату вошли Старк и Роджерс и заняли свои места за карточным столом. Брюс Беннер уже давно ждал их, нервно тасуя колоду и поглядывая на Одинсона из-под очков. Беспокойно посмотрев на последний пустующий стул, он, наконец, начал сдавать. Играют у нас обычно на сигареты, потому что деньги не имеют значения в этом месте. Все, кто может сделать ставку хотя бы из пяти белых палочек с фильтром, принимает участие в игре, остальные же наблюдают и делают ставки между собой по одной-две на игрока, который возьмёт эту партию. Так они набирают себе капитал для того, чтобы тоже принять участие в игре. 

Спустя одну партию санитар вкатил в дневной зал кресло с полковником, которого, вероятно, всё-таки заставили позавтракать. Его место рядом с Селвигом теперь было занято новичком, и пришлось оставить его чуть ближе к телевизору, чем обычно. Фьюри недовольно пробурчал что-то про отсутствие уважения к чинам и нерадивую молодёжь, но тут же забыл об этом, растворившись в кадрах утреннего телешоу.

Последним в зал вполз по стеночке Лафейсон, зелёный, как больничная пижама, которую он, к слову, успел сменить. Наверное, ему было дурно от одного запаха каши, и я позлорадствовал про себя. Неуклюже плюхнувшись на своё место за столом, он отказался от участия в игре, оставшись наблюдателем. По тому, как напряжены были его плечи и по его косым взглядам на половину Хроников, можно было догадаться, что он прислушивается к разговору Одинсона и Селвига. Но новичок будто и вовсе забыл о существовании «брата», внимательно слушая рассказы профессора о гамма-лучах, существовавших только в его воображении. Он посвятил всю свою жизнь их поискам, пока, в конце концов, не сошёл с ума и не оказался здесь.

Ровно в двенадцать часов мисс Хилл поднялась со своего места за пультом управления, сняла блестящую зелёную трубку телефона, набрала номер и сказала всего пять слов: «Доктор Коулсон, жду Вас внизу». Год от года, день ото дня повторяется один и тот же ритуал. Сестра берёт свою папку для ежедневной терапии, открывает стеклянную дверь станции и выходит в дневную комнату. Острые тут же вскакивают со своих мест, прерывая игру на середине, и отодвигают стол к стене, расставляют стулья и инвалидные кресла полукругом. Спустя пару минут открывается дверь отделения в холле, и в дневную комнату входит доктор Коулсон. За ним гуськом тянутся три медбрата в голубом с одинаковыми кружками-эмблемам госпиталя: странная чёрная птица, пойманная в рамки человеческой геометрии. Последней входит Наташа, закрывает за собой дверь и устраивается на стуле возле неё. Как только все рассаживаются по местам, мисс Хилл открывает папку и начинает сеанс групповой терапии. 

В этой папке она хранит все свои наблюдения и знания о нас, все симптомы наших болезней, все случайно обронённые фразы о наших жизнях, нашем прошлом и настоящем, все наши страхи и секреты. Она завела на каждого из нас отдельный файл и собирает в него детали мозаики, из которых складывается человек.

Во время таких сеансов старшая сестра обычно выбирает какой-то один факт из этой папки и предлагает нам его обсудить с доктором Коулсоном и друг с другом. Предполагается, что раз мы не можем самостоятельно справиться со своей болезнью, работа в группе может нам помочь найти ответы на свои вопросы и выходы из сложных и непонятных нам ситуаций. Кроме того, терапия направлена на то, чтобы мы заново учились быть частью общества, на исправление нас как маленьких шестерёнок его огромного механизма. Научившись доверять и помогать друг другу здесь, мы, якобы, делаем большой и важный шаг к выздоровлению.

Об этом вещал доктор Коулсон новичку сразу после того, как познакомился с ним и пожал его огромную твёрдую руку. Одинсон радостно поприветствовал его как старого друга и поинтересовался, здоров ли он. Доктор заметно смутился и попросил его занять своё место, вопросительно глядя на мисс Хилл. Она пожала одним плечом и обвела взглядом комнату, задерживаясь взглядом на каждом лице, выбирая сегодняшнюю жертву. 

Мне во время терапии тоже приходится спускаться вниз и занимать место в кругу других пациентов, хотя весь персонал и признаёт, что толку от этого мало. Но доктор считает, что я могу чувствовать дух группы, даже если не участвую в беседе. Дух группы. Конечно.

Когда Коулсон, наконец, выдохся и повернулся к мисс Хилл, она снова улыбнулась и перелистнула пару страниц в папке. Посмотрев на новичка, который с интересом слушал всё, что говорил доктор, она сделала какую-то новую пометку для себя и снова зашуршала листами. Наконец найдя нужный, она тихонько кашлянула в кулак, подготавливая внутренние приборы к работе, и начала:

— В прошлый раз, как я помню, мы остановились на проблеме мистера Лафейсона. Он утверждает, что не чувствует чужих прикосновений, потому что это тело ему не принадлежит. Мистер Лафейсон, вы всё ещё придерживаетесь этого мнения? — она впилась взглядом в бледное лицо Острого, продолжавшего бороться с тошнотворным страхом, и после его кивка обратилась к группе, — хочет ли кто-нибудь помочь своему товарищу справиться с этой проблемой? Предлагаю обсудить возможные варианты.

На несколько секунд в комнате воцарилась тишина. Кто-то с интересом изучал свои ногти, кто-то постукивал пальцами по колену, профессор Селвиг теребил уголок дневной пижамы. Одинсон, сидевший рядом со мной, откинулся на спинку стула и сложил руки на груди, явно приготовившись слушать. Наташа накручивала на палец прядку волос, и я отвлёкся, завороженный этим движением, и не заметил, как обсуждение началось.

Первыми начали Острые. Один за другим они наперебой бросали заученные фразы, которые звучат в дневной комнате день ото дня: «сопротивляется выздоровлению», «уклоняется от принятия реальности», «отрицает фактическую проблему, заменяя её вымышленной». Всё это можно отнести к любому из нас. Каждое из таких обвинений однажды было услышано от доктора или мисс Хилл и припасено для сеансов терапии. Острые набросились на свою жертву как хищники на загнанного зверя, выливая на него собственное раздражение и злобу. Выпускали весь пар, накопившийся в них за прошедшие сутки бессильной и бесплодной борьбы. Каждому здесь стыдно сказать все эти слова, глядя на своё собственное отражение в зеркале. Поэтому они обвиняют в слабости друг друга, считая, что сеансы терапии созданы именно для этого. Доктор Коулсон молча слушает, никогда не перебивая и давая группе выговориться, только недовольно морщится и изредка тяжело вздыхает. Рука мисс Хилл быстро движется по чистому листу бумаги, записывая каждое слово.

— Лафейсон просто считает, что такой великий человек, как он, не может быть обычным психом, — сказал Старк с глумливым выражением лица. 

«Уберите руки! Кого, по-вашему, вы тут лапаете!» — самая частая фраза, которую слышат от него санитары, поэтому Старк знал, о чём говорит. 

Обвиняемый и бровью не повёл в ответ, снисходительно улыбаясь уголками губ, точь-в-точь как мисс Хилл, когда смотрит на меня. Понимание и жалость.

— Да, — веско сказал Роджерс, и все на секунду замолчали, чтобы дослушать его, — да, конечно, гораздо проще уступить своим слабостям и отрицать болезнь, чем бороться с ней. 

Капитан тоже говорил о себе, и я это хорошо понимал. Я знал о том, что он отдаёт свои таблетки Старку и тренируется по ночам. Он не может с этим бороться, не хочет признать, что он больше не спасает ничьи жизни, а всего лишь сидит целыми днями в больничном кресле с пачкой купюр из «монополии». Как и Лафейсон, он предпочитает отрицать эту реальность, вот только скрывает это гораздо тщательнее. 

Как по цепочке Выздоравливающие начали высмеивать себе подобного, его слабости и ошибки. Страх подгонял их: страх того, что завтра они окажутся на месте Лафейсона. Он держался молодцом достаточно долго, высоко задрав подбородок и ровно улыбаясь, но потом губы его начали едва заметно подрагивать и кривиться. Многие на его месте давно бы уже начали оправдываться и просить мисс Хилл закончить обсуждение. Но Лафейсон будто тоже собирал для себя что-то важное в этой беседе, поэтому молчал и напряжённо вслушивался. Мне требовалось всё моё терпение, чтобы не крутить головой по сторонам, я смотрел в одну точку над Наташиным плечом и только на слух определял, кто что говорил.

— Помните, как вчера он вздрогнул, когда Овощ положил ему руку на плечо? А говорит, не чувствует ничего! 

— И правда, в пятницу я его в душевой толкнул, так он чуть голову мне не откусил!

— Так может, они и не о тех прикосновениях говорит, а? — Старк ухмыльнулся и подмигнул мисс Хилл, или даже Коулсону, краем глаза мне было плохо видно. — Может, у него не получается удовлетвориться, поэтому и думает, что тело не его? Ты обращайся, если что, я могу тебе показать, как это правильно делается.

Старк засмеялся, нервно и неуверенно, и нестройный хор таких же дрожащих смешков вторил ему, пока полковник Фьюри не поднялся со своего кресла, скрипя несмазанными металлическими суставами, и не крикнул на всю комнату:

— Рота, ма-а-а-алчать! 

Комната затихла. Я, наконец, заметил, что Наташа смотрела мне прямо в глаза, и меня пробрала дрожь от её взгляда. Это опасная тема, она не часто поднимается на сеансах терапии, и для многих здесь она по-своему болезненная. Для Старка особенно. Вернее, для Старка и Роджерса.

Доктор Коулсон устало потёр переносицу и кивнул санитарам, один из которых подошёл к полковнику и усадил его назад в кресло, успокаивая. Фьюри жаловался ему на оболтусов, которые не слушают приказов, и требовал назначить каждому наряд вне очереди. Медбрат спокойно соглашался с ним, пока полковник не затих. В наступившей тишине мисс Хилл перевернула исписанный ровным мелким почерком лист и, приготовив чистый, обвела комнату ничего не выражающим взглядом.

— А вы что скажете по этому поводу, мистер Одинсон? — обратилась она к новенькому. Тот не проронил ни слова за все полчаса обсуждения, только всё сильнее хмурился с каждой минутой. Теперь он был похож на огромную грозовую тучу, и мне захотелось отодвинуться, но я сдержался. Вздрогнув, как будто его отвлекли от важных мыслей, Одинсон поднял взгляд на старшую сестру и ответил.

— Да что же я могу сказать? — почесав затылок, он повернулся к Лафейсону, — я бы потрогал его, раз уж он так желает.

Лафейсон издал странный хлюпающий звук, будто подавился, потом ещё один, и наконец, расхохотался в голос, закинув голову на спинку стула. Я сделал вид, что не слышу смеха, и оторвал взгляд от Наташи, чтобы посмотреть на доктора Коулсона. Он озадаченно заглядывал в пометки мисс Хилл. Сестра подчеркнула для него какую-то фразу, и он кивнул, снова поворачиваясь к пациентам.

— Что ж, полагаю, сегодня мы закончим чуть раньше обычного, а обсуждение этого вопроса оставим до следующего раза. Мистер Лафейсон, возьмите себя в руки, — Острый в ответ икнул и с громким шлепком закрыл себе рот рукой, — а всем остальным предлагаю подумать ещё на досуге над его проблемой и поискать более действенные варианты решения. Спасибо, все свободны.

Он первым поднялся со стула, жалобно скрипнувшего ножками по деревянному полу, и вышел из дневной комнаты, ни с кем не прощаясь. За ним проследовали санитары, и бесшумно выскользнула Наташа. Одна мисс Хилл осталась сидеть на своём месте, снова переводя взгляд с одного лица на другое и заглядывая каждому в глаза.

— Я надеюсь, что вы все понимаете важность этой терапии и всерьёз задумаетесь над проблемой своего товарища. Доктор Коулсон вкладывает много сил в разработку курса лечения для каждого из вас, поэтому давайте не будем огорчать его, — она сделала многозначительную паузу и поднялась со стула, закрыв папку. — Хорошего всем дня.

Обсуждение было закончено, но ещё с минуту все пациенты сидели на своих местах, будто пытаясь понять, что произошло. Каждый день они замирают так, чувствуя жгучий стыд и боясь посмотреть на свою очередную жертву. Каждый день перед сеансом терапии они обещают себе, что сегодня перестанут обманываться и обвинять кого-то в своих грехах, а после сеанса — что сегодня был последний раз. Но день ото дня ничего не меняется, кроме несчастного на месте Лафейсона.

Иногда Лафейсон меня пугает. Мне кажется, что если он и не заодно с Щ.И.Т.ом, то уж точно крутит какие-то свои шестерёнки в этой огромной махине. Наверное, поэтому мне часто снится, как он подменяет меня. Он не приходит ночью с пилой и не пытается напичкать меня хитрыми механизмами. Он всего лишь дотрагивается до моей груди и будто запирает мою душу или разум, — не знаю, что именно, — в маленькую стеклянную клетку внутри моего пустого, как сосуд, тела.

Я часами лежу так в своей постели и не могу повернуть голову, не могу даже пальцем пошевелить. Пока я совершенно беспомощен, Лафейсон считывает из моей памяти все секреты, которые я смог выведать, прикидываясь глухим. Я чувствую на себе его взгляд, холодный и липкий, чувствую, что даже в темноте на меня смотрят камеры. Почему Лафейсона никогда не наказывают за то, что он делает со мной, я не знаю. Может, потому, что он исполняет приказы Щ.И.Т.а. А может быть, мисс Хилл не смотрит ночные записи. 

Иногда я думаю, что он пытается напугать меня, сломать, заставить выдать свой секрет. Удушить меня страхом, чтобы я закричал, напрягая давно ослабевшие связки. Но каждый раз, когда я просыпаюсь, тело снова слушается меня, и нет никакой стеклянной клетки. Будто Лафейсон в последний момент решает, что я буду ему полезнее молчаливым шпионом. В такие утра он крепко спит, когда санитары приходят будить пациентов, утомившись за ночь, а я просыпаюсь в коконе из простыней, пропитанных потом и страхом.

Когда мисс Хилл вышла из комнаты, я последовал за ней и в считанные секунды поднялся на галерею. Выздоравливающие нехотя поднялись, отодвинули стол от стены, вернули стулья и кресла на свои места, и Беннер снова взял в руки колоду. Лафейсон задвинул свой стул в самый дальний угол комнаты, откуда даже мне его не было видно, и остался сидеть там. Пожав плечами, Старк повернулся к новенькому.

— Сыграешь с нами? Если нет сигарет, первую партию можно в кредит. 

— Я, честно говоря, не знаю правил, — Одинсон сунул руки в карманы и навис над столом, в центре которого возвышалась пирамида из сигарет.

— Придётся выучить, — угрюмо ответил на это Беннер. — У нас тут так не много развлечений, чтобы отказываться от них. 

 

Ещё до обеда Одинсон выиграл целое состояние. Собирая оставшиеся сигареты, Старк хлопнул его по плечу.

— Либо ты меня обманул, либо новичкам и правда везёт. Пойдём, покажу тебе, где у нас курят.

Курилка находится рядом со столовой. Это крохотная комнатка с длинными узкими окнами под самым потолком и одиноким стулом у белой стены. В день положено не больше трёх посещений её, и на стене висит лист бумаги, на котором пациенты должны записывать каждое. Конечно же, можно хитрить и заходить гораздо чаще, или сидеть здесь полчаса, выкуривая по две или три сигареты за раз, — никто не мешает. Но каждый раз, когда кто-то возвращается из курилки, мисс Хилл смотрит на него таким взглядом, будто точно знает, что он делал. Наверняка каждая стена здесь набита камерами, но многие пациенты думают, что сестра видит их насквозь.

В отделении нам предоставлен максимум свободы. Никто не заставляет нас размышлять о собственных проблемах, общаться друг с другом или держаться от кого-то подальше. Со временем мы привыкаем к такой жизни, и никто больше не рвётся на волю. Да и врачи не стремятся выпускать нас отсюда здоровыми, восстановившимися частичками единого механизма. Нас кормят, поят и одевают в одинаковые зелёные пижамы, как заключённых. Может быть, это и не больница вовсе, а тюрьма для тех, кто знает правду о себе. Нас изолировали от тех, кто правды не знает, и напичкали нами коридоры летающей машины Щ.И.Т.а.

Когда наступает время обеда, старшая сестра нажимает кнопку на панели управления, и в комнату входят санитары. Они кивают Острым, чтобы те заканчивали партию, отвлекают Хроников от телевизора и по одному вывозят Овощей. Пару раз я пробовал проследить, что делает сестра, когда все выходят, но она так и оставалась на своём месте внутри стеклянной станции, даже не меняя позы. Наверное, она вообще не ест.

— Да я не курю, — сказал новичок, распихивая сигареты по карманам.

— Тогда и нечего лишать страдающих никотиновой зависимостью последней радости. После обеда сыграем в монополию.

Острые согласно закивали, поднимаясь со своих мест, и даже профессор Селвиг с надеждой глянул на стол, выходя из комнаты. Я подождал, пока последний пациент закроет за собой дверь, и спустился по лестнице в коридор, вклиниваясь в колонну.

— Фишек на всех не хватает, поэтому мы играем командами по два. Я обычно со Стивом. Можешь взять Селвига, у него неплохо получается, — судя по всему, Старк решил взять на себя знакомство новичка с отделением. Они вдвоём шли первыми, за ними Роджерс, который Одинсону всё ещё не доверял, хотя опасное напряжение с его лица пропало. За ними тянулись вперемешку Выздоравливающие и Хроники, к которым я присоединился. Колонну замыкал Лафейсон; он шёл молча, с отрешённым видом, а взгляд его бегал из стороны в сторону, ни на ком не останавливаясь.

— И этим вы занимаетесь целыми днями? — спросил озадаченно новичок.

— Есть ещё несколько настольных игр, книги и телевизор. Пару раз мы пробовали играть в мафию, но Стиву, — он понизил голос, — становится нехорошо, когда кого-то убивают, Беннер просит две роли и путается в них, а Хроники всё время забывают, когда глаза открывать, а когда закрывать. Психи, что с них взять!

— Ты говоришь так, будто не один из них, — тон Старка Одинсону явно не понравился.

— Я не псих, у меня проблемы с сердцем, — ответил он напряжённо. Роджерс пнул его сзади под колено, и больше до конца обеда Старк не проронил ни слова, будто задумавшись о том, что же он делает среди нас.

В столовой санитары уже занимались Овощами. В воздухе витал аппетитный аромат супа, и все, кто не смог справиться с завтраком, поспешили занять места за столами. Помедлив, новичок снова опустился на стул рядом с Лафейсоном. Тот заметно вздрогнул и отодвинулся. 

— Все вы здесь такие странные, — задумчиво протянул новенький, не притрагиваясь к своей тарелке.

— Ты тоже странный, раз тут оказался, — пробурчал себе под нос Лафейсон.

— Я помню вас совсем другими. А вы меня и вовсе не помните, — подперев подбородок кулаком, новенький развернулся к нему и уставился, как на редкого зверя, — снова покормить?

— Спасибо, обойдусь, — Лафейсон набросился на еду, стараясь расправиться с ней как можно скорее. Мне было видно только его спину, рассыпанные по ней волосы и мелькавшие острые локти. 

Беннер фыркнул, слишком громко, и тут же смутился.

— Оставь его. Ему ещё думать о своей проблеме. Обсуждение не закончено, а только отложено до следующего раза. С другой стороны, — добавил он, помолчав, — это даже хорошо. Значит, завтра это снова будет Лафейсон.

Спустя пару минут ножки стула жалобно скрипнули по полу, и Лафейсон вылетел из столовой. Никто не обратил на это внимания, только один из санитаров удивлённо оторвался от своего Овоща, да новенький проводил его тяжёлым взглядом.

Время, потревоженное прибытием Одинсона, наконец, начало возвращаться в прежнее русло. Стрелки с привычной ленцой перекатываются по циферблату часов в общей комнате, растягивая минуты в часы или даже недели. Невозможно не уставать от того, что партия в покер длится целую вечность, и иногда даже Острые выпадают из неё, откидываясь на спинку стула прямо с картами в руках и погружаясь в свои мысли. То тут, то там сонный Хроник роняет голову на грудь и засыпает или проваливается в себя, убаюканный дневным покоем, в котором кошмары не могут его найти.

В этом вязком покое чувствуешь себя, словно муха в янтаре. Сначала он кажется тебе спасением, надёжным убежищем, в котором можно спрятаться от непонимания и осуждения. Можно остаться наедине со своими мыслями, поговорить с тем, кто понимает тебя лучше всех. Однако это только видимость, и она обманчива, как сами стены этого отделения.

Каждого из нас здесь держит страх, и у каждого он свой. На самом деле мы боимся не мисс Хилл, не доктора Коулсона и не жестокого мира за дверями отделения. Мы боимся самих себя, своих внутренних кошмаров, и это как боязнь самого страха — бессмысленная и хаотичная. Паука можно раздавить, из крохотного помещения выйти, реактор из груди вынуть, и даже войну остановить, — но как устранить причину, которой нет? Как поймать бестелесный ужас, живущий в каждом из нас?

— Посмотри на меня, Клинт. Посмотри! — говорит Беннер, думая, что я не слышу. — Сейчас я Брюс, через пару часов я буду тем, другим парнем. А ещё через пару часов снова Брюсом. И так будет продолжаться бесконечно. Я уже давно привык, научился с этим жить, пусть даже и такой жалкой жизнью в четырёх стенах. Я привык бояться себя таким. Но что будет, если однажды меня вылечат? Кем я останусь в итоге: Брюсом? Халком? Кем-то третьим, совершенно непохожим ни на того, ни на другого? И мне снова придётся впихивать себя в какие-то рамки, учиться жить этим новым человеком. Я боюсь этого. 

У каждого Острого свои страхи. Лафейсон боится однажды убедиться в том, что он настоящий, Старк — узнать, что он не умирает, Роджерс — принять то, что его война окончена. Они нащупывают для себя шаткий мостик равновесия между безумием и нормальностью и держатся за него, как за последнюю соломинку. Каждый день они смотрят на тех, кто не удержался, и от этого только сильнее вцепляются в своё отрицание, убеждая себя в одном и том же: «Со мной такого не случится».

Хроники боятся совсем по-другому. Они уже давно и прочно увязли в янтаре, и теперь видят всё изнутри. Их пугают собственные сны, видения и галлюцинации, они не ложатся спать без снотворного и проводят целые дни у телевизора, чтобы было на чём постоянно задерживать внимание. Бывает, кто-то не удержится, соскользнёт в темноту, и внезапно забьётся в приступе прямо посреди кулинарного шоу. Мисс Хилл тут же нажимает тревожную кнопку, вызывая санитаров, а все остальные рассыпаются в стороны, напуганные его криком. Им уже нет дороги назад, поэтому Острые сторонятся их, отдаляются от них даже в дневной комнате. Возможно, меня они бы приняли за свой стол, если бы я спустился с галереи, но мне страшно.  
После обеда почти два часа ушло на первую учебную партию «монополии». Одинсон с интересом слушал про банки, кредиты и право собственности, будто никогда раньше с таким не сталкивался, разглядывал карточки и квадраты игрового поля. Старк всё шутил, что он, наверное, прибыл из каменного века, раз знает только о тюрьме и общественной казне. Однако в паре с Селвигом они проиграли не первыми, и новичок застенчиво чесал затылок, когда Старк хвалил его. Острые оживились, увлечённые игрой, и начали расставлять фишки для следующего круга, но Одинсон отказался, сказав, что ему надо выйти.

Я понял, что он тоже заметил. Как только дверь в холл закрылась за ним, я посмотрел на мисс Хилл и, убедившись, что она внимательно следит за беспокойным полковником Фьюри, спустился с галереи. На лестнице я замер у стены, провожая Одинсона взглядом. Тот дошёл до конца коридора, заглянул в столовую, открыл дверь курилки, закашлявшись от едкого дыма, и тут же закрыл. Никого не найдя в этой части отделения, он вернулся в холл. Здесь у стены зачем-то стоит одинокий диван для посетителей, которых в отделении никогда не бывает. Рядом с диваном стоят два больших горшка с раскидистыми фикусами — единственный живой клочок зелени в наших жизнях. По вечерам Наташа поливает их, чтобы они не завяли, как все пациенты.

Старшая сестра будто совсем не замечала передвижений Одинсона, хотя ботинки его громко стучали по деревянному полу. Я высунулся в коридор, чтобы продолжать обзор. Новичок постоял в дверях палаты с минуту, обшаривая взглядом всё немаленькое помещение, но и там никого не оказалось. Соседняя дверь — в комнату для персонала — оказалась заперта. Оставались только входная и та, что вела в душевую. Поколебавшись, он все же вошёл в уборную. 

Ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним. В конце концов, я мог сделать вид, что мне очень нужно в туалет, если столкнусь с кем-нибудь. Мне повезло: голоса доносились из-за стены, за которой находились душевые, и я незаметно проскользнул в ближайшую кабинку. Не то что бы кто-то решил, что я подслушиваю, но на всякий случай я беззвучно прикрыл за собой дверь.

— Локи, ты здесь? Локи? — звал за стеной новичок. В ответ послышалась возня в дальнем углу и грохот упавшего таза. 

— Что тебе надо? — голос Лафейсона прозвучал хрипло. Наверное, забрался на тумбу с банными принадлежностями и уснул в неудобной позе, прислонившись к стене. Многие прячутся на этой тумбе после ежедневной терапии.

— Пришёл помочь тебе с твоей проблемой.

— Спасибо, обойдусь, — ещё более резко, чем в столовой, ответил Лафейсон. 

— Послушай меня. Я верю тебе. Ты прав, ты не настоящий, и место это не настоящее, и все вы здесь — тоже. И я здесь не просто так. Я верю тебе.

Несколько мгновений Острый будто обдумывал его слова, а потом ответил, лениво растягивая слова.

— Ты здесь, чтобы бороться со своей болезнью, а не усугублять диагнозы других. 

— Локи...

— К слову, как там тебя зовут?

— Меня зовут Тор, и я твой брат. Прошу тебя только об одном: поверь мне. Поверь и помоги. Без тебя нам не выбраться отсюда.

Звякнули друг о друга металлические тазы, стукнулась о стену тумба, и голос Лафейсона послышался чуть ближе.

— Выбраться отсюда? Ты думаешь, я хочу отсюда выбраться? И что я буду делать за этими стенами, если я всё-таки не настоящий, как ты утверждаешь?

— Локи, ты не понимаешь, — Одинсон заговорил быстро и сбивчиво, будто желая высказать всё, пока не потерял внимание собеседника, — Хеймдалль поведал мне, что с базой Щ.И.Т.а что-то не так, и ты мог быть тому виной. Я сразу же отправился друзьям на помощь, но Хеймдалль предупредил меня, что дорога через Радужный мост откроется только в один конец. Стоило только мне ступить на борт, как силы мои пропали, а молот выпал из рук. Здесь все в каком-то сне, и мне пришлось потрудиться, чтобы найти вас. Мост не сможет нас забрать, пока иллюзия не рассеется, и только ты знаешь, как это сделать.

У меня внутри всё похолодело, будто я проглотил сосульку. Новичок знал о Щ.И.Т.е! Это точно была база, возможно, действительно летающий корабль, и Одинсон хотел помочь тем, кого здесь держали. Но он говорил о перемещениях, радужном мосте и что-то про силы, и это было так похоже на бред сумасшедшего, что моя надежда сжалась в крохотный комочек внутри. Возможно, он и знает какую-то правду, но, как и все мы, путает её с фантазиями.

Лафейсон в ответ рассмеялся, тихо и как-то почти отчаянно.

— Если и знаю, то забыл. Забыл давным-давно, много лет назад, ещё до того, как попасть сюда. И кстати, — сказал он, на секунду задумавшись, — почему я должен тебе помогать, если сам всё это устроил?

— Потому что сам ты оказался здесь по ошибке. Наверное, должен был ускользнуть в последний момент, но не успел.

— Прости, Тор, но ошибкой было приходить сюда. Я ничем не могу помочь.

Лафейсон прошаркал мимо кабинок и вышел в холл. Дверь приглушённо хлопнула, провожая его. Новичок обогнул стену и вдруг замер. Я затаил дыхание в своей кабинке, глядя в одну точку на грязно-белой стене. Постояв минуту, Одинсон ушёл, а я ещё с полчаса боялся высунуть нос в холл.

Когда я вернулся на галерею, Лафейсон сидел за столом, не принимая участия в игре, но будто бы с интересом следя за ней. Новенький снова присоединился к Селвигу, единственному Хронику за этим столом. Когда я перегнулся через перила, оглядывая всю дневную комнату, Одинсон вдруг поднял голову и посмотрел мне прямо в глаза. Сердце моё пропустило удар. 

 

Новичок рассеянно следовал обычному графику отделения, как кит дрейфует по течению вслед за планктоном. Задумавшись, он плыл за нами от игрового стола в столовую, из столовой в душевую и оттуда в палату. Мисс Хилл распорядилась принести откуда-то из-за дверей отделения ещё одну кровать, и санитары долго теснили Острых к стене, а Хроников к окну, пока она не влезла как раз между моей и Лафейсона. 

Перед тем, как уйти на ночь, старшая сестра оставила новенькому две светло-зелёные пижамы, точно такие же, как на каждом из нас: дневную и ночную. Если мисс Хилл не ест, значит и сон ей, скорее всего, не нужен. Наверное, где-то под больничной формой она прячет розетку в своём механическом теле, и по ночам уходит заряжаться. Отдав последние указания Наташе, она выходит из двери в холле, закрывая за собой дверь на ключ, чтобы никто не смог отсюда выбраться, даже если ночью будет что-то происходить.

Пациенты выстроились в холле и по одному подходили к стеклянной будке за вечерней порцией лекарств и снотворного. Таблетки глухо стучали по дну пластиковых стаканчиков: маленькие белые кружочки и длинные капсулы, красные или синие, кому как повезёт, иногда желтые, одни с вырезанными буквами, другие безымянные. Вся наша жизнь к вечеру скукоживается до размеров этих таблеток: одни дают нам ночи спокойствия без сновидений, другие надежду на выздоровление. Кто-то с готовностью глотает свои, кто-то, как Старк, просит двойную дозу, кто-то с недоверием прячет кругляшки под язык. 

Раздаёт таблетки и следит за тем, чтобы всех уложили, Наташа. Она остаётся внутри стеклянной станции ещё на час-два, пока пациенты не уснут. Иногда остаётся и кто-нибудь из санитаров, безуспешно пытаясь привлечь к себе её внимание. Я замираю в палате и вслушиваюсь в её голос: как она вежливо отвечает на неудачные шутки о пациентах и уклоняется от всех намёков и комплиментов, будто не замечая их вовсе. Наташа совсем не кажется мне механической, в ней больше жизни, чем во всех пациентах вместе взятых, но жизнь эта кажется застывшей, будто её спрятали. Иногда в её глазах пляшут очень опасные искорки, не разгораясь, но только намекая.

Я в тот вечер, как всегда, не стал глотать своё снотворное. Пациенты молча разошлись по своим углам, только Одинсон громко не одобрил покрой и цветовую гамму больничной одежды. Но санитар выключил свет в палате и вышел, и новичок тоже затих, перестал ворочаться на своём месте. Из холла доносились обрывки разговора: безымянный медбрат доказывал Наташе, что число двадцать один несчастливое, поэтому от кого-то из пациентов нужно было избавиться. Сестра его мнения не разделила, поэтому беседа быстро угасла, и тишина поглотила отделение.  
Время снова замедлилось, растягивая каждый вдох и выдох на целую вечность. Дверь комнаты для персонала хлопнула, впуская Наташу, спустя, казалось, неделю или две. Пациенты в палате давно уже уснули, ничего необычного всё ещё не происходило, и я уже собрался было закрыть глаза, когда кровать рядом со мной скрипнула. Сначала коротко и робко, а потом протяжно и лениво, будто недовольная тем, что её собирались покинуть. Новичок чертыхнулся едва слышно; в темноте я различал только его силуэт, как он беспокойно оглядывался по сторонам. Но скрип никого не потревожил, и он вздохнул с облегчением, отворачиваясь от меня.

— Локи, — шёпотом позвал он, в темноте наклоняясь к соседней кровати и осторожно шаря по ней рукой.

— На твоё счастье, я не сплю. Иначе перебудил бы сейчас всю больницу, — прошипел Лафейсон, не шевелясь и не меняя позы. — Чего тебе ещё надо?

— Послушай. Ты спрашивал, что будешь ты делать за этими стенами. Ты не понял, Локи, что я имел в виду. Этих стен нет вовсе. Там, куда я хочу вернуть тебя, нас ждут отец и мать в сияющем Асгарде. Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся домой вместе со мной. Чтобы ты выбрался отсюда и снова стал хитрейшим и искуснейшим повелителем магии. Снова стал моим братом.

Лафейсон долго молчал. В темноте я совсем не мог его видеть, но мне почему-то казалось, что он изо всех сил борется с желанием поверить этому незнакомцу. За столько лет в отделении они ни на шаг не приблизился к выздоровлению, упорно отвергая попытки докторов убедить его в реальности окружающего мира. И вот он — первый человек, который верил ему, верил в него, но и этот единственный был одет в зелёную пижаму и лежал с ним на соседней койке. 

— Прости, Одинсон, — наконец ответил он тихо. — Прости, я, может быть, даже хотел бы тебе помочь, но не могу. Ты болен. Тебе всё это привиделось: и радужный мост, и магия, и отец с матерью. Ложись спать. Через пару дней доктор Коулсон найдёт путь, по которому ты сможешь выйти из дверей этого места здоровым человеком. А сейчас просто ложись спать.

И Одинсон уступил. Я будто бы даже слышал, как ворочаются в его голове все слова, которые он хотел бы ещё сказать, но вместо этого он молча развернулся и лёг на место. Кровать довольно скрипнула, обнимая его и заворачивая в простынь. 

 

***

Просыпаться не хотелось. Санитар тряс меня за плечо, приговаривая: «Да вставай же, глухая скотина», но сон не отпускал меня, не давал окончательно вынырнуть в реальность.

Передо мной по узкому коридору бежала Наташа. Она была одета не в привычную голубую форму, а во что-то чёрное, плотно обтягивающее её фигуру. Я видел, как подпрыгивают и развеваются её рыжие локоны, как движутся её плечи и ноги, как она оборачивается, манит меня рукой к себе и что-то кричит. Но всё это происходило словно беззвучно, в звенящей тишине, от которой становилось не по себе. Спустя несколько поворотов коридора, я начал различать тупую боль в затылке, усиливавшуюся с каждым ударом подошвы о каменный пол. Посмотрев вниз, я с удивлением обнаружил на своих ногах тяжёлые ботинки вместо привычных тапочек.

Наташа снова обернулась и что-то беспокойно сказала. «Клинт, — прочитал я по губам, — Клинт, ты в порядке?» Она остановилась, и я чуть не налетел на неё в узком пространстве, где мы вдвоём едва могли разойтись. Наташа осторожно провела рукой по моей щеке и коснулась уха. Когда она отняла руку, я увидел кровь на её пальцах. В этот момент я почувствовал боль и в ушах, и голову будто запоздало сдавило раскалённым обручем.

Пространство вокруг покачнулось, и я прислонился к стене, чтобы не упасть. Внутри поднялся тошнотворный ужас: это точно были не коридоры отделения, и что мы с Наташей в них делали, я не имел ни малейшего представления. Она шагнула ко мне ещё ближе, почти вплотную прижимаясь всем телом, и взяла в руки моё лицо.

— Клинт, держись, слышишь меня? — снова прочитал я по губам. Сквозь стену тишины не пробивалось ни звука. Я не слышал даже собственное сердце, хоть и чувствовал, как оно бешено колотится в груди. — Держись, нам нужно выбираться отсюда. 

Я едва смог кивнуть в ответ, и Наташа закинула мою руку на свои плечи, помогая идти. Было жутко неудобно и узко, её бедро тёрлось о моё, но, несмотря на всю боль, мне не хотелось, чтобы коридор заканчивался. Зачем куда-то выбираться, я и здесь мог бы умереть счастливым.

— Просыпайся, Бартон, утро уже наступило, — раздался у самого уха голос Одинсона. Я вздрогнул и открыл глаза. В палате было пусто, даже санитары оставили меня в покое, и только новичок сидел на своей кровати и улыбался во все тридцать два. Ухо горело: то ли от его горячего дыхания, то ли от того, что мне снилось. 

— Казалось мне, что ты глухой, — всё также улыбаясь, сказал Одинсон, и я моментально понял свою ошибку. Страх сковал меня изнутри, и я продолжал таращиться на него, не столько делая вид, что он не прав, сколько боясь того, что он теперь будет делать с моим секретом. Новичок ухмыльнулся и хлопнул меня по плечу. — Не бойся, никому я не скажу. Но впредь будь осторожнее, когда подслушиваешь.

Значит, всё-таки заметил меня, когда выходил из уборной. Как хорошо, что никому до него не пришло в голову проверить, действительно ли я глухой. Реши кто-нибудь из санитаров так разбудить меня хоть раз за все эти годы, я бы уже давно был напичкан машинками до состояния Овоща. Ведь я знал столько секретов отделения, сколько не было, наверное, даже в папке мисс Хилл.

Я всё ещё смотрел на Одинсона, даже не моргая. В конце концов, улыбка его померкла, и он вздохнул.

— Ты тоже мне не доверяешь, да? — Он поднялся и направился к двери в холл, закидывая на плечо полотенце. — Но я постараюсь заслужить твоё доверие.

Бритьё в отделении разрешено только под присмотром санитаров, как и любое использование электрических приборов. Новичок с недоверием посмотрел на предложенную Селвигом безопасную бритву и отказался. Возможно, её жужжание пугает его так же, как меня, — ведь он знает о Щ.И.Т.е. Раз в неделю меня силой затаскивают в уборную, и двое санитаров держат мои руки, пока третий водит этой адской машинкой по моему лицу. Я часто представляю, как нечто похожее вживляют под кожу людям: кто знает, может реактор внутри Старка выглядит точно также? 

Из других приборов в отделении есть только телевизор да старое радио, редко кем используемое. Оно сиротливо стоит на подоконнике в общей комнате, и иногда я уношу его к себе на галерею. Телевизор в комнате включается с пульта управления внутри стеклянной станции. Старшей сестре не нужно даже вставать с места, чтобы управлять всем отделением. Я заглядывал внутрь всего пару раз, но хорошо запомнил ряды цветных кнопок: зелёных, жёлтых, белых и самую большую — красную кнопку тревоги. Она спрятана под стекло для тех случаев, когда пациенты выходят из-под контроля персонала. На моей памяти её никогда не нажимали, потому что в отделении не происходило ничего серьёзного. Остальные же кнопки и кнопочки предназначены для управления камерами в стенах, роботами в столовой, механизмами внутри пациентов и персонала. Наверняка там есть и динамик для связи с другими отделениями больницы, потому что сестра пользуется телефоном только для звонков доктору Коулсону.  
Всё утро я не спускал с новичка глаз. Страх медленно отступал: Одинсон вежливо поздоровался с мисс Хилл с утра и ничего не сказал ей, встретил санитаров в столовой и тоже не сказал, устроился на стуле рядом со мной перед началом терапии, и снова промолчал. Он вообще был подозрительно тихим, снова погрузился в какие-то свои мысли. 

Меньше слов за то утро произнёс, пожалуй, только Лафейсон. Он снова не смог победить завтрак и нервно поглядывал на часы каждые пять минут, чувствуя приближение обсуждения. Не то что бы в этом было что-то странное: пациенты всегда нервничали, если точно знали, что сегодня их очередь стоять у позорного столба. Но Лафейсон выглядел так затравленно, будто о нём не говорить собирались, а закидывать камнями.

Пристально вглядываясь в его полные ужаса глаза, я, наконец, понял, в чём причина. Новичок не смог убедить его помочь, но он поселил в Лафейсоне сомнения. Тяжело было отрицать свою болезнь, когда все вокруг твердили, что она настоящая. Но можно было делать вид, что честно стремишься к выздоровлению, притворно улыбаться мисс Хилл и на обсуждениях врать о том, что постараешься исправиться. До следующего раза, когда сестра снова подслушает, как ты ругаешь чужие руки и чужое тело, не желающее тебя слушаться. У Лафейсона всегда отлично выходило выражение страдающей невинности, хотя доктор Коулсон перестал в него верить ещё пару лет назад. Однако куда тяжелее оказалось противостоять соблазну крикнуть в ответ на все обвинения: «Послушайте, он мне верит!» Почти невыносимо — отказаться от радужного моста и сияющего Асгарда, в котором ждут отец и мать, — от того, о чём ты столько лет мечтал, прозябая в стенах отделения и повторяя себе день ото дня: «Я не настоящий». 

Лафейсон сгорбился на своём стуле и кусал губы, пока мисс Хилл листала страницы папки. Пациенты заранее избегали смотреть на него, уже догадываясь, что сегодня ничем не будет отличаться от вчера. Новичок слева от меня снова откинулся на спинку своего стула, в той же позе, приготовившись слушать. Беннер справа протирал очки, медленно и старательно, будто от этого зависел исход сегодняшнего обсуждения.

— Итак, сегодня мы собирались продолжить искать решение проблемы мистера Лафейсона, — начала, наконец, сестра, найдя нужную страницу. Доктор Коулсон кивнул ей и обвёл всех пациентов взглядом.

— Ещё раз напоминаю, что цель групповой терапии — помочь вашему товарищу и другу, а не высмеивать его недостатки. Кто-нибудь постарался найти решение? — Доктор поправил воротничок больничного халата и выразительно посмотрел на Старка. 

В неловкой тишине Старк поднял руку, словно школьник перед учителем. Доктор Коулсон спрятал улыбку в уголках губ и кивнул ему, позволяя говорить.

— Мне кажется, — с самым своим серьёзным выражением лица начал Старк, почёсывая подбородок, — что Локи слишком много думает. Ему бы расслабиться, выйти отсюда и пойти получать удовольствие, которое может доставить человеку тело. Даже, — он повернулся к Лафейсону, — и не его собственное.

Острые зачесали носы и завертели головами, пытаясь не рассмеяться снова. Хроники согласно закивали, будто это было тем самым верным решением, которое мы все искали. Доктор Коулсон вздохнул и заглянул в записки мисс Хилл. 

— Что он много думает — это верно подмечено, — неожиданно подхватил Селвиг. — Половину своих проблем сам себе и придумывает. Бывает вот так: катаешь слово какое-то на языке, повторяешь его много-много раз, и оно тебе начинает казаться таким бессмысленным. Например, проблема. Попробуй, скажи «проблема» раз пятьдесят, и проблема пропадёт, станется только набор букв. Кто их так вместе сложил? Кто придумал, что проблема именно проблема, а не пробелма? Или не порблема?

Он говорил совершенно серьёзно, будто пытался донести до нас какую-то важную мысль из своей головы, но Острым становилось только смешнее. Лафейсон смотрел на Хроника с недоумением и каким-то ужасом, будто тот предлагал ему попробовать лоботомию ради интереса. Стараясь не улыбаться, я снова посмотрел на Наташу, вспоминая утренний сон. Он был и приятным, и страшным одновременно, и помогал отвлечься от обсуждения.

— Мистер Лафейсон, а что Вы сами думаете по этому поводу, — спросила, наконец, старшая сестра после того, как ещё пара человек высказалась в том же ключе.

Острый вздрогнул и уставился на неё стеклянными глазами. Потом обвёл всю комнату взглядом и съёжился на стуле, бормоча себе под нос:

— Вы все не настоящие. Меня на самом деле здесь нет. Вы не можете быть настоящими.

Доктор нахмурился, а пациенты разом замерли и напряглись.

— Мистер Лафейсон, вы снова утверждаете, что…

— Замолчите! — перебил его отчаянный крик. — Я не собираюсь слушать искусственных людей!

Лафейсон и мисс Хилл одновременно поднялись со своих мест. Санитарам хватило одного взгляда старшей сестры, чтобы отделиться от стены и пересечь дневную комнату. Острый закричал, отбиваясь от их рук, требовал не трогать его и осыпал доктора и мисс Хилл проклятьями. Его трясло, и он тяжело дышал, будто убегал от санитаров по всем коридорам больницы, а не сидел до этого на стуле. Пациенты притихли, Выздоравливающие прятали глаза, боясь смотреть на одного из них, и только новичок поднялся, чтобы помочь. Лафейсон увидел его, с трудом сфокусировав взгляд, и замер на мгновение, давая Наташе возможность подойти поближе и воткнуть в его руку иглу шприца. 

— Это всё ты виноват, — прошептал Лафейсон. Зрачки его расширились, а пальцы так сжались на руке санитара, что в тишине отчётливо послышался хруст. 

В чём виноват Одинсон, он так и не сказал. Санитары уволокли его в палату привязывать к кровати, а мы все остались сидеть на своих местах. Несколько минут в тишине раздавались только приглушённые крики Лафейсона из-за двери через холл, но вскоре он затих. Доктор Коулсон посмотрел на каждого по очереди, дожидаясь, пока его взгляд не встретится с ответным, и, дойдя до последнего в круге Овоща, наконец, заговорил.

— Мы все здесь взрослые люди. Не считая один случай гебефрении. Поэтому я никак не могу понять: зачем вы от раза к разу превращаете серьёзное обсуждение в цирк? Вы делаете хуже не только самим себе. Я думаю, каждому из вас понятно, что мы выбираем одного, чтобы на его примере рассмотреть общую проблему каждого из вас. И вы показательно отказываетесь её решать. Но посмотрите на Лафейсона. В первую очередь ему вы сегодня сделали хуже, и я не могу найти оправдания вашему поступку.

Пациенты всё ещё молчали. Не думаю, что кому-то из Хроников, кроме меня и Селвига, было дело до слов доктора, но вот Острые внимательно прислушивались. Наверняка каждому из них было, что ответить ему. Мне, возможно, даже больше всех. Никогда не принимая участия в обсуждении, но всегда наблюдая за сеансами ежедневной терапии, я накопил много вопросов на ответы доктора. Например, зачем было продолжать терапию, если раз-два в месяц она заканчивалась так, как сегодня? За многие годы можно было уже заметить, что в этот врачебный подход закралась ошибка, мешающая нашему выздоровлению, и сменить его более подходящим. Или другой вопрос: почему мы обсуждали частности, если стремились решить общую проблему? Почему бы не обсудить самое важное, вместо того, чтобы отщипывать от него по клочку мелочей? 

Если бы Овощи могли задавать вопросы, они бы тоже нашли, что сказать доктору. Например, как отказ Лафейсона признавать свою проблему мог помочь им выбраться из лабиринтов собственного разума? Полковник Фьюри мог бы спросить, как признание неизлечимой болезни поможет ему справиться с ней? Даже Старк наверняка завернул бы что-нибудь про замену одного диагноза другим, что ничего не меняло в его голове. 

Но все молчали. Тишина длилась и длилась, несколько бесконечно долгих минут, не нарушаемая даже скрипом ручки, — мисс Хилл больше нечего было записывать. Наконец, доктор поднялся со своего места.

— Прошу вас не тревожить мистера Лафейсона до конца дня. Встретимся завтра в то же время.

Мне кажется, в докторе Коулсоне механическое причудливо сочетается с живым. Его безупречно белый и идеально отглаженный халат, прямая спина, ровно уложенные волосы и спокойная, чётка речь, — все вместе они иногда кажутся настолько неестественными, будто он сошёл с экрана телевизора или с конвейера Щ.И.Т.а. В то же время, в отличие от мисс Хилл или санитаров, он часто улыбается или вздыхает, как очень уставший человек. Может быть, он случайно попал в этот механизм не переработанным и вынужден следовать его правилам и соответствовать нормам. Отмерено минуту человечности в сутки — значит, всё остальное время приходится быть строгим доктором для своих пациентов и чётко исполнять указания относительно их лечения. А может быть, он и есть главная шестерёнка в механизме Щ.И.Т.а и приходит к нам каждый день лично убедиться, что мы не представляем угрозы. Никто никогда не видел, откуда он спускается в отделение и куда уходит после терапии. 

У каждого в отделении есть свои секреты. Мы научились прятать их и от камер, и друг от друга. Овощи спрятали свои секреты так надёжно, что никто никогда не узнает о них больше. Хроники постепенно и сами забывают, что хранят в тайне. Острые держатся за свои секреты, как за самое ценное, ведь зачастую только они и помогают им удерживаться на плаву.  
Медперсоналу тоже есть что скрывать. Кроме того, куда уходят мисс Хилл и доктор Коулсон, есть ещё три медбрата, даже имён которых нам никто не называет. Иногда сестра зовёт их просто Первый, Второй и Третий, чтобы хоть как-то различать. Все трое одного роста, одного телосложения, с очень похожими чертами лица, будто их отштамповали. Меня не покидает ощущение, что так и было, поэтому имён у них попросту нет.

У Наташи тоже есть тайны. Она не раскрывает ни одной из них, хотя много говорит. Казалось бы, ни о чём: о ещё одном дне в отделении, о пациентах, о том, как кто-то из санитаров приставал к ней в комнате для персонала, или как мисс Хилл отчитала её за неправильно записанные дозы снотворного. Наташа часто поднимается ко мне на галерею и начинает тихо говорить. Ей нужен собеседник, пусть даже и глухонемой, чтобы высказывать накопившееся. Больше всего она боится, что однажды станет такой, как мисс Хилл: забудется, заржавеет и растеряет все эмоции. Она не знает, что старшая сестра внутри уже давно не человек, но я не могу ей об этом рассказать. 

В тот день Наташа поднялась на галерею где-то через час после терапии, и я уступил ей свою подушку. Она присела, незаметно сжала мою руку и начала рассказывать, тихо-тихо, чтобы пациентам внизу не было слышно. В дневной комнате царило напряжение: Хроники вздрагивали от каждого чересчур громкого звука из телевизора, а Острые никак не могли выбрать, во что сыграть. Одинсон и вовсе сидел за столом с отсутствующим выражением лица, то и дело поглядывая на дверь. Мисс Хилл тут же уставилась на нас своим немигающим взглядом, но Наташа не нарушала никаких правил, поэтому запретить говорить ей никто не мог. 

— Он и во сне повторяет, что мы все не настоящие. Я даже задумалась: а что, если он прав? Что бы я стала делать, если бы эта жизнь оказалась не моей? Смешно, конечно, но если представить… А что бы стал делать ты? Может быть, ты бы даже смог позвать меня по имени. 

Наташа часто говорит о том, как тяжело не терять себя среди нас. Как сложно не верить нашим фантазиям, когда слышишь их день ото дня. Как невозможно не сочувствовать каждому, кто запутался в себе и не пытаться найти свой способ помочь. Когда она говорит обо всём этом, я сравниваю её с другими, и всё яснее вижу, что она настоящая, в ней нет реакторов и машинок. Она как бабочка, по ошибке севшая на смолу: её тонкие ножки приклеены к этому месту, и не взлететь, не оторвав ни одной. 

Мне очень хотелось рассказать ей о своём сне. Хотелось задать ей сотню вопросов: что он мог означать, не видела ли она подобного, и не кажется ли ей, что это когда-то случалось по-настоящему? Но я только молча перебирал в голове детали. Чёрная униформа ей шла куда больше, чем больничная. Руки на моём лице во сне были горячими, а сейчас её ладонь в моей была холодной и подрагивала. Волосы её во сне были чуть длиннее, чем сейчас, спадали волнами и красиво били по плечам, когда она бежала. Не удержавшись, я дотронулся до рыжей прядки, выбившейся из-под шапочки, и заправил её за ухо. Наташа вздрогнула и посмотрела на меня большими-большими глазами, так, что у меня на секунду перехватило дыхание. Несколько секунд прошло, пока в дневной комнате не открылась дверь, напоминая о том, что подошло время обеда, и только тогда мы, наконец, отвернулись друг от друга. Наташа первая поднялась и спустилась вниз, чтобы помочь в столовой, а я остался сидеть, потирая большим пальцем подушечки остальных, будто бы можно было ещё почувствовать на них мягкость её волос. 

После обеда Одинсон подкараулил меня на лестнице, и я сразу же напрягся, как только увидел его. Он снова был хмурым, как грозовая туча, и ничего хорошего это не предвещало.

— Мне можно к нему? — спросил он, убедившись, что нас никто не видит. 

«Можно, но не нужно», — подумал я, но вместо этого моргнул, глядя новенькому прямо в глаза. Даже если он и не собирался выдавать мой секрет, камеры всё равно могли бы заметить, как я киваю. Одинсон всё понял правильно.

— Хорошо, — рассеянно пропустив пятерню через волосы, сказал он, — хорошо. Пойдёшь со мной? Мне одному страшно, — как-то виновато добавил он.

Несколько секунд я колебался, но он просто развернулся ко мне спиной и пошёл в сторону палаты через холл. Подумав, что будет хуже, если я откажусь, я всё же последовал за ним. В конце концов, из нас двоих только я знал, когда уже пора нажимать тревожную кнопку.

В палате было светло и пусто, никому больше и в голову не приходило тревожить пациента, и не только потому, что доктор попросил. Лафейсон лежал на своей кровати, глядя в потолок, руки и ноги его были крепко привязаны. Казалось, он даже не заметил, что дверь открылась, и кто-то вошёл, но когда новичок приблизился и сел на свою кровать, он вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Я замер у двери, но даже с такого расстояния мне было видно, что лицо его было бледнее обычного.

— Тебе мало? — усталость не оставила места злости в его голосе.

— Есть хочешь? — спросил новичок, глядя на свои руки.

— Не хочу, спасибо. Хочу, чтобы ты ушёл.

Новенький тут же встал, будто собираясь исполнить эту просьбу, но Острый вдруг открыл глаза, и их взгляды встретились. Если бы я не жил с Лафейсоном в одном отделении уже много лет, я бы сказал, что он выглядит жалко. Наверное, о том же подумал Одинсон и снова опустился на своё место. Несколько минут они не говорили ни слова, и я уже решил, что могу возвращаться на галерею, как новичок вдруг прервал молчание.

— Ты сказал, что это я виноват. В чём?

— А разве нет? — Лафейсон повернулся к нему. — Разве не из-за тебя я сейчас здесь, а не в этом твоём Асгарде с мамой и папой?

Комната поплыла перед глазами, как во сне, и я выскользнул в холл, оседая на диване для посетителей. Его бежевая обивка порядком поистёрлась от того, что санитары проводили на нём свободное время. Но сейчас он был пуст, только Наташа поливала рядом старый фикус. Поставив лейку на пол, она присела со мной и сказала, глядя на дверь палаты:

— Раньше мне иногда казалось, что я тебя знаю. Как будто ты какой-то очень родной человек, которого я забыла. Я всё думала, что это отделение навевает, — ну, мало ли, что начнёшь представлять среди сумасшедших. А теперь смотрю на этих двоих, и мне снова кажется, что где-то я это всё уже видела…

 

Стрелки часов вязли в липком и неповоротливом времени, отсчитывая непозволительно долгие минуты до ужина и сна. Полковник Фьюри, чувствовавший себя в тот день на все двадцать пять, громко спорил с телевизором о достоинствах и недостатках новой военной реформы. С экрана на нас как всегда смотрела жизнь по ту сторону двери отделения, но никто не рвался посмотреть на неё собственными глазами, довольствуясь лишь картинкой. 

Острые, оставшись и без новичка, и без Лафесона, снова засели за покер, но игра не клеилась. Старк выигрывал партию за партией, и остальные начали обвинять его в шулерстве. Беннер отодвинулся от стола, скрестив руки на груди, мрачный и напряжённый. Соседи его тут же поняли, что сейчас он не Брюс, а другой парень, и лучше его не злить. Старк сложил карты, сгребая выигрыш поближе к себе.

— Простите, ребята, всего лишь удачный день. Завтра отыграетесь.

Пациенты замерли за столом, не зная, чем ещё себя занять. Комнату будто затопило янтарём, и они увязли в нём, замерли, каждый заглядывая внутрь себя. Наверное, в такие моменты они думают, что ответят завтра, если на терапии назовут их проблему. Как будут они выслушивать все обвинения и что говорить в своё оправдание. Ничто не меняется здесь: день ото дня, месяц от месяца терапия идёт по кругу, выбирая одного из них и выворачивая его наизнанку перед всеми остальными. «Вот здесь, — показывает доктор Коулсон, — у этого Острого душа. Потыкайте в неё чем-нибудь острым, и он зашевелится, закричит, забьётся в приступе, и санитары унесут его в палату. А я снова на его примере покажу вам, какие вы жалкие». Иногда мисс Хилл медленно снимает с несчастного по одной шкуре, обнажая сначала то, что скрыто под кожей — каким-нибудь случайно обронённым словом. Острый или Хроник кричит, что ничего подобного не говорил, отбивается от града обвинений со всех сторон. Потом мисс Хилл перелистывает несколько страниц и зачитывает в другом месте, безжалостно снимая следующий слой. К этому моменту пациент уже не способен защищаться, только жалобно скулит от боли и пытается прикрыться. Но этого мало, всегда мало, и старшая сестра открывает ещё одну страницу, зачитывая последнюю строку, словно приговор, и её жертва начинает плакать и умолять закончить на сегодня. Дать хотя бы одну ночь передышки, возможность собрать себя по частям и приготовиться к повторению пытки на следующий день.  
Когда я не хочу принимать снотворное, я проталкиваю его в подушку через маленькую, почти незаметную дырочку. Никто ещё ни разу не нашёл моего тайника, а когда подушки раз в месяц забирают стирать, вода растворяет все улики. Без таблеток я могу пролежать до утра, вслушиваясь в ночные звуки отделения: ровное дыхание на соседней кровати, храп или сопение из дальнего угла палаты, чьё-то бормотание во сне и приглушённые голоса санитаров из холла, едва различимое жужжание и тиканье приборов в стенах и гул турбин корабля.

Вечером я как всегда взял из рук Наташи длинную белую капсулу без пометок и сунул в рот, пряча под язык. Она улыбнулась мне и поставила галочку в списке: получил, свободен. Войдя в палату, я тут же выплюнул таблетку и сунул её в нутро подушки, пока никто из пациентов не смотрел в мою сторону. Острые уже получили свои порции и меняли дневные пижамы на ночные. Лафейсон уснул, всё также привязанный к кровати, и новичок решил, что ему тоже пора. За мной по одному входили Хроники, а у стены с двумя большими окнами санитары переодевали Овощей. Им не давали цветных таблеток в стаканчиках, они получали своё машинное масло внутривенно, утром и вечером.

Выходя, последний санитар выключил свет и прикрыл дверь, чтобы голоса из холла не мешали пациентам засыпать. Буквально через полчаса голоса тоже стихли, возня в палате прекратилась, и даже полковник, до последнего жаловавшийся на слишком крепко привязанные к кровати руки, наконец, успокоился. Только я продолжал лежать с закрытыми глазами и ждать, что же случится сегодня ночью. 

Гул начался совсем тихо и медленно разрастался и уплотнялся, пока кровать подо мной не начала вибрировать. Где-то вдалеке послышался приглушённый лязг: крепость раскинула крылья и начала тяжело подниматься в воздух. Я почувствовал, как палата кренится, и услышал шорох тапочек, проскользнувших по полу, как всегда во время взлёта. Никто вокруг не проснулся, только Старк перевернулся на другой бок и всхрапнул.

Всё было как обычно, пока со стороны турбин снова не донёсся лязг, а вслед за ним машину качнуло. Такое уже случалось раньше, и я сжался в комок на кровати и замер, зная, что будет дальше. Когда что-то в механизме крепости ломается во время полёта, испорченную деталь необходимо заменить. Нужную шестерёнку начинают искать по всем отделениям больницы, заглядывая в каждую палату и проверяя каждого пациента, которого уже давно нет надежды спасти. Если в нём есть нужная часть, его избавляют от неё и от страданий, которыми наполнена его искусственная жизнь. Я уже видел несколько раз, как кое-кого из Хроников пускали на починку корабля, и несмотря на то, что не находил в себе никаких приборов Щ.И.Т.а, всё равно почувствовал удушающую волну ужаса. Через несколько секунд потолок палаты со скрипом начал отъезжать в сторону, будто нехотя, медленно открывая металлическую черноту над собой. Из неё высунулась механическая рука с одним глазом-камерой и обвела палату пристальным взглядом. Решив, кто будет сегодня её жертвой, рука двинулась в сторону окна и подцепила одного из старых Овощей. Бедняга даже не проснулся, когда к нему потянулись провода и опутали голову, открыли рот и забрались внутрь. Раздался мерзкий хруст, треск электричества, и провода вытянули из Овоща длинную тонкую микросхему, поблескивавшую и искрившую в темноте. Опустив безвольное тело назад на кровать, рука заботливо укрыла его простынёй и ещё раз обвела палату единственным глазом. Мне пришлось зажмуриться, страх приковал меня к матрасу, и не давал даже вдохнуть, пока шорох потолка не затих надо мной. Гул турбин давно выровнялся, крепость продолжила своё движение в неизвестном направлении, а я всё лежал, не открывая глаз, сжимая в руках уголок подушки.

На рассвете, когда санитары пришли будить пациентов, они обнаружили, что Овощ, лежавший ближе всех к окну, больше не дышит. Такое случалось, пациенты уходили в себя и умирали, не вернувшись и не рассказав никому, что видели в своём путешествии. Другие пациенты старались делать вид, что не боятся разделить их участь, что вообще не замечают этого, а Острые даже пытались шутить. Только Одинсон проследил взглядом за тем, как санитары выкатывают тело из палаты и тихо сказал то ли мне, то ли самому себе: «Надеюсь, это тоже иллюзия. Он хороший человек и хороший агент». 

 

***

Завтрак прошёл в удушающем молчании. Мне кусок не лез в горло после того, что я видел ночью. Многие пациенты тоже угрюмо смотрели в тарелки, погружённые в свои мысли. Двое санитаров были, как всегда, заняты Овощами, третий же, оставшись без дела, забрался на подоконник и поглядывал то на стол Острых, то на Хроников. От этого становилось ещё сильнее не по себе: он как будто прикидывал в уме, кто из нас теперь займёт место за столом Овощей.

Следующим на очереди был полковник Фьюри, и ему уже не хватало ясности ума, даже чтобы понять это. Он был не первым со своим диагнозом в нашем отделении, кто однажды совсем перестал узнавать людей вокруг и самостоятельно передвигаться. Такие в первую очередь шли на нужды корабля: те части их, что ещё можно было спасти, старались вытащить как можно быстрее, не давая Овощам надолго задерживаться в отделении. 

Однако, у любого, даже Выздоравливающего, мог случиться приступ, который вёл к ухудшению болезни. Доктор Коулсон говорил, что это было неизбежно, что пациент не достаточно боролся со своей болезнью и позволил ей захватить его разум. Но я знаю, что в те ночи, когда усталость берёт надо мной верх, и я засыпаю, Щ.И.Т. перерабатывает этих несчастных, наполняет их головы механизмами, отправляя их с одной половины дневной комнаты на другую.

Делает ли это Наташа? Приходит ли она к ним по ночам, так же, как ко мне, и вытаскивает отжившие своё органы, заменяя их искусственными копиями? Или мисс Хилл сама спускается по ночам в отделение, ради такого ответственного задания? Делать всё нужно быстро и незаметно, чтобы никто из пациентов не проснулся и не узнал, что творит с ними Щ.И.Т. Раньше больных после приступов уводили через дверь отделения, и иногда они возвращались другими людьми. Но это было задолго до того, как я попал сюда, и больше подобного не происходит. Наташа говорит, что старые методы лечения были признаны неэффективными и негуманными. Я не могу не улыбаться в ответ на её слова: ничего не изменилось, только стало менее заметным. 

Собравшись в общей комнате, Острые молча расселись за столом. Беннер нервно тасовал колоду карт, хотя начинать игру никто не торопился. Лафейсон опустился на свой стул и уставился в одну точку на противоположной стене полными ужаса глазами, будто там показывали страшный фильм. Старк попробовал было пошутить о том, что ещё одного Овоща сорвали с грядки, чтобы разрядить обстановку, но Роджерс посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего. Другие и вовсе не обратили внимания. 

Такие дни в отделении полны напряжения, которое, кажется, ложкой можно зачерпывать из воздуха. Из-за него у многих пациентов случаются приступы, иногда просто паники, когда отделение вдруг начинает казаться огромной мышеловкой, в которую мы все угодили. В прошлый раз, когда умер Хроник, я увидел, как мисс Хилл нажимает жёлтую кнопку на своей панели управления, и тут же через вентиляционные решётки в общую комнату начал просачиваться ядовитый газ. Может быть, он должен был нас всего лишь усыпить, но мне необходимо было предупредить остальных. Кто знает, для чего мы нужны были сестре спящими. Я кинул с галереи свою подушку, прямо в сидевших у телевизора и ни о чём не подозревавших Хроников, а потом начал кидать в Острых всем, что попадалось под руку: утащенными на галерею книгами, карандашами, фишками, даже алюминиевой ложкой. Я пытался привлечь их внимание к себе, показывал на решётки, но мисс Хилл вызвала санитаров раньше, чем пациенты смогли что-то понять. Механические клоны скрутили меня, хоть я и отбивался изо всех сил, и уволокли в палату. Когда я проснулся, была уже глубокая ночь, в палате было тихо, только привычные звуки чьего-то сна доносились из темноты. До сих пор я не знаю, что сделали со всеми нами в тот день.

Пациенты тонули в напряжении и пропитывались им насквозь, как губки. Оно тут же застывало, и никто не мог пошевелиться, не мог подняться с места и выйти в курилку, не мог даже слова сказать. Хроники смотрели кто на свои руки, кто на колени, укрытые клетчатыми пледами, но только не в телевизор, на экране которого рассказывали о новостях культуры. Мисс Хилл встала со своего места внутри станции и подняла трубку телефона, хотя время терапии ещё не пришло. На секунду мне показалось, что в её лице промелькнуло беспокойство, но оно пропало, как только трубка опустилась на своё место.

Доктор Коулсон вошёл в дверь отделения раньше обычного. Сестра что-то тихо сказала ему ещё в холле, он нахмурился и кивнул. 

— Всем доброго утра, — нарочито бодро начал он, отодвигая стул от стены и ставя его на привычное место. Пациенты медленно развернулись к нему, всё ещё полные вязкого беспокойства. Мисс Хилл заглянула в станцию, чтобы нажать пару кнопок и выключить телевизор, но вышла из неё в общую комнату без своей папки с компроматом. Санитары не последовали за ней, как обычно, только Наташа присела у двери. Я заметил, что сегодня из-под её больничной шапочки выбивалось чуть больше рыжих прядок, чем обычно.

— Сегодня мы решили не проводить терапию, — продолжил доктор всё тем же бодрым голосом. — Сегодня мы хотим просто поговорить с вами. Может быть, кто-то хочет высказать, что накопилось, поделиться со всеми тем, что его беспокоит? 

В полнейшей тишине из-за стола Острых поднялся Старк и потянул свой стул к центру комнаты. За ним поднялись Роджерс, Беннер и все остальные, как по цепочке. Они медленно расставили свои стулья, сдвинули стол на его место у стены, и направились на половину Хроников. Когда всё было готово к терапии, я спустился с галереи в коридор и вошёл в общую комнату, по дороге случайно задев плечо Наташи. Она подняла голову и посмотрела на меня чуть более обеспокоенно, чем обычно. 

Отделение медленно погружалось в тишину, как тонущий корабль. Сначала затих скрип ножек стульев по полу, затем возня Хроников, удобнее устраивавшихся на своих местах, покашливание Острых, будто бы собиравшихся с мыслями, но так и не нашедших, что сказать. В холле затихли шаги санитара, возвращавшегося в комнату для персонала из столовой. В общей комнате даже часы вдруг притихли, сбавили громкость, чтобы никого не отвлекать от размышлений. Доктор Коулсон переводил взгляд с одного лица на другое, пытаясь понять, о чём сейчас думали его пациенты. Может, кто-то из них действительно хотел чем-то поделиться, но боялся сделать это при всех. Или боялся рассказать о своих страхах доктору и услышать в ответ его неодобрение. И пациенты молчали: минуту, две, десять, почти полчаса тишину не нарушало ничего, кроме тяжёлых вздохов полковника Фьюри.

— Что ж, — голос доктора разорвал тишину так внезапно, что даже Овощи вздрогнули. — Что ж, хорошо. Хорошо, что вам нечего сказать. Значит, никаких страхов и беспокойств, полагаю. Отлично. Замечательно, — он сделал паузу, в последний раз оглядывая всех, перед тем как остановиться на одном лице. — Тогда у нас ещё есть море времени. Мистер Одинсон, вы у нас совсем недавно, и мы ещё не успели познакомиться поближе. Расскажите нам о себе и о своей проблеме.

Лафейсон подскочил так, будто его оса укусила. Острые с интересом уставились на новичка, не меньше доктора желая рассмотреть его диагноз со всех сторон. Старк даже хлопнул его по плечу, но тут же съёжился под неодобрительным взглядом мисс Хилл.

— Ты и сам всё обо мне знаешь, сын Коула, — новенький наклонился вперёд, упираясь локтями в колени и подпирая подбородок ладонями, будто поближе хотел взглянуть на доктора, — только забыл. И я пришёл, чтобы всем вам напомнить и помочь.

Доктор нахмурился и скопировал позу Одинсона.

— И в чём же вы собираетесь нам помочь?

— Выбраться отсюда. Вас всех там, в реальном мире, кто-то ждёт, и я обещал найти способ вас вернуть, — на губах Одинсона заиграла едва заметная улыбка. Он говорил как человек, совершенно уверенный в своей правоте, и был при этом так спокоен, что озадачил доктора. Это не было похоже на приступ, но в словах его не было никакого смысла.

— Мой брат, — Лафейсон дёрнулся, но новичок не обратил на него внимания, — запер всех вас в иллюзии прямо на базе. Всё, что вы видите вокруг — не настоящее; может быть, это иллюзия так поменяла внешний вид, а может быть, мы просто спим сейчас все. Я только знаю, что я один всё помню.

— Постойте, — прервал его доктор, потирая переносицу, — кого — нас?

— Тебя, Фил Коулсон, других агентов Щ.И.Т.а, что были на базе, и всех Мстителей за исключением меня. Я был в Асгарде, поэтому не смог прийти на помощь раньше. 

— Мстителей? Агентов? — всё сильнее хмурился доктор. Острые вокруг с интересом прислушивались к словам новичка, а Лафейсон так отчаянно ёрзал на стуле, будто дырку пытался протереть.

— Инициативу «Мстители» возглавляет Ник Фьюри, сидящий сейчас среди нас в печальном состоянии. Я Тор, сын Одина, прибыл из Асгарда и присоединился к Мстителям, чтобы помочь справиться с моим братом Локи, сыном Лафея. Стив Роджерс, известный в вашем мире как Капитан Америка, наш лидер…

— Стоп! Стоп, пожалуй, на сегодня хватит, — прервал его Коулсон, глядя на то, как помрачнел и начал сжимать кулаки Роджерс. — Не знаю, насколько вы родня с Лафейсоном по крови, но вот братьями по диагнозу я вас точно могу назвать. Мы с вами об этом как-нибудь ещё отдельно поговорим, я постараюсь выделить время. 

Доктор поднялся и кивнул мисс Хилл в сторону капитана. Старк беспокойно смотрел на друга, явно желая положить ему руку на плечо и хоть как-то успокоить, но не решаясь в присутствии медперсонала. Сестра направилась к стеклянной будке, на ходу объясняя Наташе, что и в каком количестве колоть пациенту. 

Казалось, что буря затихла, отступила: новенького вовремя прервали, пока он не успел встревожить всех пациентов, Роджерса успокоили, у Лафейсона не случилось нового приступа. Но пациенты упорно продолжали сидеть на своих местах полукругом, даже после того, как доктор вышел, а сестра заняла своё место внутри станции. Нас всех будто приковало к местам, и каждый, наверное, думал о том же, о чём и я: кто мог ждать его за дверью отделения? Кто мог ждать его там, откуда пришёл Одинсон, будь то другой мир или другой город. 

Даже если постараться, я с трудом могу вспомнить, как оказался в отделении. Помню, что санитары — всё те же самые, штампованные, не изменившиеся с годами ни капли, — втроём пытались меня связать, а я вырывался и отбивался, как мог. Помню, что мне нельзя было что-то им рассказывать, что-то очень важное, но я никак не мог вспомнить, что именно. В тот момент я и решил молчать, притворяться немым, чтобы случайно не сболтнуть лишнего, сам того не зная. Едва ли лучше я помню свой первый день в отделении, когда меня отвязали от кровати и разрешили осмотреться. Тогда нас здесь было всего несколько человек, остальных привели позже. Ещё с утра я прикинул, что с галереи будет открываться лучший обзор, и устроился там во время дневной терапии. Мисс Хилл тогда в первый раз попросила санитаров спустить меня вниз, вызвав у меня очередной приступ паники. 

Но вот что со мной было до отделения, для меня самого покрыто мраком. Когда я закрываю глаза и пытаюсь вспомнить своё детство, по внутренней стороне века расползается густой туман, будто мешая мне увидеть картинку. Сколько бы я ни пытался, я не могу понять, была ли в моём прошлом семья, были ли друзья и близкие. Ждал ли меня кто-то назад, здоровым и снова нормальным. Я точно знаю, что многие пациенты жалуются на ту же проблему, и доктор Коулсон всегда говорит, что это связано с их болезнями. Но может быть, воспоминания у нас отнял Щ.И.Т, и теперь этот новенький появился среди нас, чтобы помочь нам их вернуть? А вместе с ними вернуть нам целые жизни, людей, которых мы любим и которые любят нас.

Каждого пациента в отделении душит своё одиночество. Иногда я даже завидую Овощам, которые никого вокруг не узнают. Наверное, так гораздо проще: не знать, один ты, или с тобой кто-то есть. Те из Хроников, кто ещё чувствует одиночество, беспокойно шарят иногда пустыми глазами по общей комнате, пытаясь найти собеседника. Или просто придвигаются ближе к соседу, чтобы знать, что рядом есть живой человек.

Острым куда сложнее бороться с этим чувством. Оно грызёт и высушивает их изнутри, преследует их днями за столом в общей комнате и ночами на больничной койке. Многие из них смутно припоминают, что такое человеческое тепло, забота, понимание. Или просто ждут, что найдётся человек, который поделится с ними своей частичкой одиночества, чтобы сложить их вместе. 

Я чувствую, что моя пустота отступает, когда Наташа приходит ко мне на галерею, и ей, наверное, тоже этого не хватает. Она держит меня за руку, будто за неимением слов пытается передать мне своё понимание хотя бы так. Хоть она и думает, что я её не слышу, но всё равно никогда не говорит вслух о том холоде, который сковал её изнутри. Просто садится рядом и чуть-чуть подтапливает его о моё тепло.

Но есть в отделении два одиночества, чей секрет я давно узнал и вынужден хранить вместе со всеми остальными. Они даже не догадываются и совсем не замечают иногда безмолвного свидетеля. С другой стороны, я очень стараюсь быть незаметным.

Несмотря на застывших в борьбе со своими воспоминаниями пациентов, время продолжало ползти по своей кривой вперёд и вперёд. Селвиг обречённо вздохнул, полковник Фьюри завозился в коляске, и снова воцарилась тишина. Несколько оборотов секундной стрелки спустя, Лафейсон подался вперёд и озвучил не то жалобное, не то удивлённое «О!». Прошло ещё какое-то время, и Старк вдруг встал, заставляя Острых вздрогнуть и обернуться на него. 

— Я что-то неважно себя чувствую, — пробормотал он, и снова опустился на стул. Но тут же захрипел, схватившись за грудь, — сердце, у меня что-то с сердцем!

Роджерс подскочил к нему ещё до того, как сестра успела нажать тревожную кнопку. Острые тоже встали со своих мест, встревоженные: это могло быть и очередным проявлением болезни, и сердечным приступом. По венам ещё растекался ужас, разлитый смертью Овоща, и теперь он только сильнее забурлил.

Среди всеобщей суматохи никто не заметил, как я выскользнул из комнаты и пересёк холл, скрываясь в дверях палаты. Забравшись под свою кровать, я подтянул колени к груди, чтобы меня не было видно от двери или из прохода. Несколько минут издалека доносились голоса, потом шаги, и дверь открылась. Двое санитаров буквально внесли Старка и не особо бережно опустили на кровать. Острый тяжело дышал, продолжая держаться за то место, где у людей бьётся сердце. У Старка же там был реактор, и иногда он начинал барахлить, вызывая такие приступы.

Роджерс вошёл следом за санитарами; один из них оскалился и протянул Роджерсу пластиковый стаканчик, в котором глухо стукнулись друг о друга таблетки. Капитан проводил их тяжёлым взглядом, когда они удалились, посчитав свою работу законченной, закрыл дверь палаты и присел на край кровати Старка. С моего места, если вытянуть шею и выглянуть из-под края простыни, я мог видеть их через проход: одного, сидящего ко мне спиной, и другого, вытянувшегося на больничной койке.

— Тебе нужно проглотить их. Мисс Хилл говорит, что ты снова всё придумал, — тон был строгим, но рука его опустилась на руку Старка, сжимая её. 

— Реактор… мощность скакнула… когда я вспомнил, — тяжело дыша, выдавил тот в ответ.

— У тебя просто учащённое сердцебиение, — Роджерс осторожно приподнял его голову и поднёс стаканчик к губам, вытряхивая содержимое. — А теперь объясни, чем оно вызвано.

— Я пытался вспомнить, — отдышавшись, прохрипел Старк, — пытался вспомнить, может, меня и правда кто-то ждёт. Стив, я не помню, что я делал раньше, представляешь. Никогда не жаловался на память, а теперь провалы. Может быть, это опухоль мозга. Нужно провериться, — но под строгим взглядом друга тут же прервал сам себя. — Так вот, я закрыл глаза, и вспомнил, как лечу. Представляешь, Стив, лечу!

— И что в этом такого необычного? Я тоже летал на самолёте.

— В том всё и дело, что самолёта там не было. Там вообще ничего не было, я сам по себе летел. И у меня в груди действительно реактор, это он мне помогал…

— Ну да, а вместо кишок у тебя шланг, — невесело пошутил Роджерс.

— Стив, а ты помнишь? Помнишь войну? — Старк поднялся на локтях, и на его груди осталась лежать только чужая рука.

Плечи капитана напряглись, хотя мне и не видно было выражения его лица. 

— Я помню взрывы, выстрелы, смерть и кровь, — глубоко вдохнув, он медленно выдохнул и помолчал несколько секунд. — Помню самолёт. Иногда мне снятся несколько лиц, но ни одно я не узнаю. Доктор Коулсон говорит, что мой разум пытается защитить меня от травмирующих воспоминаний, поэтому блокирует их.

— И ты ему веришь? Я вот не очень. По-моему, у меня всё-таки опухоль мозга. И реактор, Стив, ты же чувствуешь его.

Рука на его груди дрогнула, но Старк положил свою сверху, не давая ей сбежать. Роджерс покачал головой и наклонился, прикладывая голову к груди, сразу под ключицами. 

— Мм, я что-то слышу, определённо. Оно бьётся со скоростью… дай посчитаю… где-то ударов семьдесят в минуту, уже не так плохо. Поздравляю, больной, у вас сердце! 

Старк засмеялся и запустил пальцы в коротко стриженые волосы Роджерса, который удобнее устроился на нём и подтянул ноги на кровать. Он всё ещё молча перебирал светлые прядки, когда в холле открылась дверь общей комнаты и послышались шаги пациентов, направляющихся в столовую.

Когда звуки стихли в отдалении, Роджерс повернул голову и коснулся губами ключицы, выступающей над краем зелёной пижамы, оттянул ворот и поцеловал ямку. Старк поднял голову и удивлённо посмотрел на него.

— Стив, я не…

— Я знаю, — Роджерс приподнялся на локтях, беспокойно глянув на дверь, задрал пижамный верх и снова коснулся того места, где билось сердце.

Я пожалел о том, что решил подслушивать, и крепко зажмурился. Ноги уже начали затекать в неудобной позе, но в такой тишине любой шорох мог меня выдать. Не то что бы я первый раз заставал их в самый неловкий момент. Интересно, мисс Хилл тоже знала об этом? Не могли же камеры не видеть того, что было видно мне из-под края простыни. Как Роджерс вёл губами по груди Старка, спускался ниже, на впалый живот, и вырисовывал языком узоры вокруг пупка. Как от его ласк сокращались мышцы, и Старк чуть выгибался навстречу, резко втягивая воздух. Почему никто не мешал им этого делать? Рукам Роджерса скользить по чужому телу, уверенно и мягко, пальцам гладить соски, а губам целовать каждый открытый клочок тела. Не мешал Старку закусывать губы, сдерживая стоны, царапать шею Роджерса и запускать руки под зелёную ткань, чтобы дотянуться до спины. 

Я даже не заметил, когда снова открыл глаза. Может быть, тот самый санитар, что так мерзко ухмыльнулся Роджерсу, сейчас тоже подглядывал? Знал этот маленький секрет, тщательно скрываемый по углам и пустым комнатам отделения, знал и смеялся над жалкими больными. Я же смотрел на них со странной смесью ужаса и зависти. Никогда и ни за что я не хотел бы оказаться на их месте, тонуть и в своём, и в чужом безумии одновременно, чтобы хоть на несколько минут почувствовать себя живым. Но иногда я закрывал глаза и представлял себе, как пахнут рыжие локоны и как приятно они щекотали бы моё лицо, если бы только можно было в них зарыться. 

Старк охнул, когда Роджерс потянул вниз пижамные штаны, и схватил его за руку. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга.

— Стив, не надо. У меня не получится, — он изо всех сил боролся со смущением и старался говорить непринуждённо. Насколько позволяло учащённое дыхание, — давай я лучше помогу тебе…

Роджерс замер, потом последний раз лизнул ямку пупка, будто в наказание, и вытянулся на узкой кровати рядом со Старком. Она недовольно скрипнула, протяжно и громко, и я смог под этот звук опереться на другую руку, чтобы удобнее было наблюдать. Теперь с моего места было не так хорошо видно, только как рука Старка спустилась по груди Роджерса и сжала его член через ткань больничной одежды. 

— Может, пойдём в душевую? — спросил Старк, прижимаясь ближе и целуя шею Роджерса. До конца обеда, должно быть, ещё было много времени, и они могли незаметно проскользнуть из палаты в соседнюю дверь. 

Дверь палаты вдруг распахнулась, и два тела на кровати замерли. Никто из нас троих не услышал шагов в холле, Старк и Роджерс — поглощённые друг другом, я — увлечённый бесстыдным подглядыванием. Хорошо ещё, что меня эта картина не возбуждала.

Одинсон озадаченно остановился в дверях, чувствуя, что зашёл не вовремя. Однако, ни капли не смутился.

— Вы Бартона не видели? — спросил он, по привычке пытаясь засунуть огромную ладонь в карман, и не находя его на пижамных штанах. Роджерс ткнулся лбом в плечо Старка, а тот развернулся к новичку.

— Мм, нет, мимо он точно не пробегал. Прости, дружище, ничем помочь не можем, — он игриво шевельнул бровями, и Роджерс застонал, пытаясь не рассмеяться.

— Пойду… поищу его там, — пожал плечами Одинсон и вышел, осторожно прикрыв дверь. Старк приглушённо фыркнул.

— Не везёт парню. Третий день в отделении, а уже на нас нарвался…

— В душевую. Сейчас же, — не дал ему договорить Роджерс, поднимаясь с кровати и нашаривая в тумбочке полотенце. Старка не нужно было просить дважды.

Я выждал несколько минут перед тем, как выбраться из своего укрытия, и решил, что обедать после такого не смогу. По пути на галерею я встретил Одинсона, всё там же в коридоре. Увидев меня, он просиял и потянул меня вверх по лестнице. 

— Мне нужно кому-то сказать, но не Локи же, — хмуро начал он, присаживаясь на последнюю ступеньку. Подумав, я присел рядом с ним: отсюда нас было не видно ни из общей комнаты, ни из коридора. Хотя нельзя было забывать о камерах.

— Когда Коулсон ушёл, вы все задумались. Я был так рад, надеялся, что вы хоть что-то вспомните. А потом, — Одинсон устало потёр глаза ладонями, — потом я закрыл глаза и попытался представить дом. Золотую цитадель в Асгарде, величественный тронный зал, отца на нём и мать за его плечом. И не смог, понимаешь? — Он развернулся и обеспокоенно посмотрел на меня. — Не смог даже маминого лица вспомнить. Я знаю, что должно быть дома и как, но не могу сложить воедино в голове. Как будто тоже начал забывать.

Желудок внутри меня сжался, и я порадовался, что решил обойтись без обеда. Оказалось, этот новичок тоже был сумасшедшим. Всего лишь ещё один несчастный, чья болезнь показывала ему в голове картинки с золотыми дворцами и сказочными странами. Быть может, он и знал о Щ.И.Т.е, но какая часть его знаний была правдой, а какая бредом, разобрать было невозможно. Я почувствовал, как проваливается куда-то вниз комок, застрявший днём в горле: надежда на то, что меня кто-то ждёт за дверями отделения, таяла с каждой секундой.

Ещё раз посмотрев на новичка, я подумал, как на него вообще нашли пижаму нужного размера. Уместиться рядом с ним на лестнице оказалось довольно сложно. За два с небольшим дня в отделении Одинсон нисколько не изменился и всё также излучал какую-то скрытую силу. Воздух вокруг него был будто наэлектризован, потоками передавая его внутреннее напряжение. 

— Мне никогда не понять его, — сказал он задумчиво, — никогда самому не отыскать способа нас отсюда вызволить. Но времени не так уж много. Я теряю память, или разум, кто тут разберёт. Нам нужно торопиться. 

Он положил свою широкую ладонь мне на плечо и посмотрел как-то особенно решительно. Глаза его не были мутными и туманными, как у Хроников, не бегали из стороны в сторону, нервно и испуганно, как у Острых, — они светились уверенностью. 

— Ты мне поможешь? Ты ведь не просто так не слышишь, правда? — Я напрягся и моргнул в ответ. Одинсон кивнул своим мыслям и продолжил, — значит, ты довольно много знаешь об этом месте. Завтра я поговорю с братом, а ты послушаешь, хорошо?

Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как моргнуть в ответ, хотя предосторожности уже были лишними. Камеры не могли не поймать его слов. Мне стало на секунду страшно: что если мисс Хилл услышит слова новичка и примет меры? Но когда он поднялся со ступеньки и ушёл в сторону общего зала, я выглянул вниз с галереи и обнаружил сестру в той же позе, что и всегда, внутри стеклянной станции. Она смотрела на часы и ждала, когда пациенты вернутся с обеда, будто ничего необычного в отделении не происходило.

 

После обеда Старк вернулся в общую комнату в прекрасном расположении духа, и я старался не думать о том, почему. Он начал шутить и тормошить Острых, уговаривая их сыграть в монополию, раскладывать карточки и расставлять фишки. Выздоравливающие нехотя шевелились, поглощённые каждый своими тяжёлыми мыслями. Несколько минут спустя в комнату вошёл и Роджерс, как всегда суровый и собранный, только ещё влажные волосы его сразу выдали мне, где он так задержался. Впрочем, никто другой не обратил на это внимания. 

Одинсон поддержал идею с монополией, и хотел было снова позвать Селвига с собой, но профессор спал перед телевизором, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Новичок обвёл всех за столом озадаченным взглядом и остановился на Лафейсоне. Тот огляделся по сторонам, будто убеждаясь, что смотрят именно на него, а потом неуверенно кивнул в ответ и потянулся к красной фишке.

Игра затянулась до самого ужина. Одинсон и Старк отчаянно боролись за лидерство, тщательно продумывая каждый свой шаг и совещаясь с партнёрами. Острые с интересом следили за красной и жёлтой фишкой на зелёном поле и к середине уже начали делать ставки. В общей комнате стало шумно, и даже Хроники то и дело отворачивались от телевизора и посматривали в сторону стола. 

По сравнению с утренней тишиной это было такой разительной переменой, что я даже подумал, а не выпал ли у меня из памяти целый день. Такое случается после самых сильных приступов: когда Наташа вкалывает мне чуть больше неизвестной бесцветной жидкости, чем обычно, и я засыпаю на целые сутки. День в отделении проходит без меня, и я сначала чувствую панику, когда открываю глаза: за это время может произойти что угодно. Иногда Наташа приходит ко мне в палату, пока у меня ещё нет сил встать и доползти до галереи, и говорит о том, что случилось за это время. Я ей всегда за это благодарен, мне достаточно даже её молчаливого присутствия в такие часы, чтобы стало чуть спокойнее.

Иногда дни из памяти выпадают сами по себе. Точно так же, как я не могу вспомнить своё прошлое до отделения, бывает, я забываю, что делал пять или шесть суток назад. Здесь давно никто не знает, что за день недели сегодня, кроме мисс Хилл: календарь на её панели управления отсчитывает числа месяца и складывает их в годы нашего здесь пребывания. Но если я вдруг задаюсь вопросом, как провёл последние семь дней, нет-нет, да выпадет один. Как чёрная дыра в пространстве: вчера был приступ у Лафейсона, позавчера привели Одинсона, поза-позавчера… Пустота. Как будто этого дня и не было вовсе, вычеркнули из моей жизни за ненужностью.

В бесплотных попытках вспомнить, куда пропали двадцать четыре часа моей жизни, я не заметил, как наступило время ужина. Санитары уже поторапливали последних Хроников, когда я, наконец, очнулся. В столовой всеобщее оживление начало спадать: утомившись за день, начавшийся, казалось, ещё вчера, пациенты мечтали только о спокойном сне без сновидений. Наташе даже не пришлось никого уговаривать проглотить таблетки, что было редким явлением. Несмотря на то, что воспоминание о смерти Овоща ещё пугало некоторых, буквально через полчаса после отбоя палата затихла и замерла, погрузившись в редкую спокойную ночь. 

Сон не успел ещё полностью поглотить меня, когда где-то рядом раздался шорох и усталый скрип кровати. Босая ступня шлёпнула по полу и тут же скрипнула соседняя кровать. Приоткрыв один глаз, я увидел, что Лафейсон сидит рядом с новичком, поджав ноги под себя, а тот лежит, закинув руки за голову, и смотрит на него снизу вверх. 

— Я правда в детстве приходил по ночам и также садился рядом с тобой? — наконец спросил Лафейсон. 

— Ты вспомнил? — Одинсон подался вперёд, опираясь на локти. Острый в ответ покачал головой и отвернулся.

— Во время игры мне показалось… или привиделось, не знаю. Мы были совсем мальчишками, и ты с кем-то дрался, а я подсказывал тебе, что делать, — как во время игры. — Он нашарил уголок пижамы и начал нервно теребить его. — А потом я закрыл глаза и увидел, как прихожу и сажусь на твою постель, чтобы рассказать сказку на ночь. Это правда? Я всё это не придумал? — закончил он совсем едва слышно. 

Новенький не успел даже ничего ответить, как Лафейсон наклонился к нему, вцепляясь в плечи и быстро-быстро зашептал:

— Мне страшно. У меня в голове всё так путается, что я уже не могу понять, где реальность, где вымысел, а где воспоминания. Это как водоворот, из которого я иногда выхватываю только какие-то образы и картинки. Постой, слушай, — не дал он Одинсону перебить себя. — Я не понимаю, знал ли я тебя раньше, видел где-то, вырос с тобой, — или всё это додумал уже сам, после твоих слов. Знаешь, я же ведь всё-таки сумасшедший, хоть и отрицаю это. И мне страшно, — он замер, и я видел в темноте, как бегали его глаза, полные ужаса. — Я боюсь поверить тебе, а потом обнаружить, что ты был очередной галлюцинацией, шуткой моего собственного разума. Проснуться однажды утром после лошадиной дозы снотворного и узнать, что ты мне приснился. Не хочу закончить так же, как все эти Овощи, которых выносят из палаты ногами вперёд. Поэтому мне нужны доказательства. Я должен быть уверен в том, что ты настоящий.

Одинсон подался вперёд. В темноте контуры их тел слились в одно целое, и тут же распались снова надвое.

— Чувствуешь? — спросил новичок, и вместо ответа Лафейсон набросился на него, жадно целуя. 

Мне хотелось закрыть глаза рукой, но я боялся привлечь к себе внимание. Боялся испортить такой важный для них момент. 

В напряжённой тишине ночи я слышал шорох одежд, слабый скрип старой больничной койки, прерывистое дыхание, когда они отрывались друг от друга на несколько мгновений. Новичок подтянул Лафейсона к себе на колени и прижал, запуская руки под верх пижамы. 

— Ты не пахнешь больницей и лекарствами, — бормотал Лафейсон, распуская его длинные волосы и утыкаясь носом ему за ухо. — Ты совсем не такой, как они все.

Одинсон замер на мгновенье, целуя клочок его плеча в вырезе ворота, потом потянул ненужную тряпку вверх и кинул её на соседнюю кровать, чтобы не мешала больше, а следом разделся и сам. Острый шумно вздохнул и прижался к тёплому телу, рядом с которым он даже в темноте казался мертвенно бледным. Одинсон целовал его, будто желая вдохнуть в это тело жизнь, то медленно и глубоко, то едва касаясь губ языком, то кусая и оттягивая их зубами. Он перебирал волосы, рассыпанные по спине, гладил острые лопатки и выступающие позвонки, по одному, от самого первого к самому нижнему, прямо над резинкой штанов. Лафейсон вздрогнул и отстранился. Он облизал припухшие от поцелуев губы и поймал руку новичка на своей спине, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

— Что, прямо так? Без всего?

— Мы в больнице или где? — Одинсон ухмыльнулся, — Наташа не отказалась поискать для меня кое-что…

— Да ты подготовился, я смотрю, — нетерпеливо ёрзая, Лафейсон попытался как можно тише откинуться назад и вытянуть ноги, чтобы его легче было высвободить из штанин, но кровать всё равно заворчала. Они оба замерли, затаив дыхание и прислушиваясь к звукам вокруг. Из темноты через проход всхрапнул Старк, и снова всё затихло.

— Меня натолкнули на эту мысль, — едва слышно сказал Одинсон, стаскивая с него, наконец, штаны вместе с бельём, подтянул к себе тонкую лодыжку и поцеловал косточку на ней. Локи, казалось, собирался что-то ответить, но передумал и скользнул назад на колени, прижался своим уже твёрдым членом к животу Одинсона.

Прошуршав в темноте под подушкой, Одинсон вытащил тюбик обычного вазелина. Такой есть в любой аптечке отделения, достать его не сложно. Выдавив немного на пальцы, он настороженно принюхался перед тем, как растереть смазку по члену Лафейсона. Тот фыркнул и зашипел от холодного прикосновения, но уже пару движений руки спустя уткнулся в плечо Тора, целуя и кусая его, чтобы заглушить стоны.

Рука Одинсона двигалась медленно и уверенно, будто он знал, что нужно делать. Другой рукой он выдавил ещё немного смазки и растёр её по пальцам, согревая, перед тем как потянуться назад, к ложбинке между ягодиц Локи.

У этого не было ничего общего с робкими и осторожными ласками Старка и Роджерса. Лафейсон откинул голову назад, подставляя шею под поцелуи, и тяжело и рвано дышал, насаживаясь на пальцы. Его лицо исказилось не то от боли, не то от болезненного удовольствия, и он тихо выстанывал на каждом толчке имя Тора. Одинсон кусал его шею и ключицы, не заботясь о том, что завтра следы не скроются больничной пижамой, чуть наклонял голову и ловил губами соски. Лафейсон не знал, куда деть руки, и слепо шарил ими по спине и плечам новичка, царапал и оставлял свои следы. Когда он, наконец, наклонился к уху Одинсона и выдохнул, кусая мочку: «Сейчас», — я почувствовал собственное возбуждение и захотел провалиться сквозь пол отделения куда-нибудь на нижний этаж. 

Спустив штаны, Одинсон высвободил свой член и щедро размазал по нему вазелин. Лафейсон приподнялся, опираясь на чужое плечо, и резко опустился, сразу и глубоко, почти до конца. От низкого стона Тора мой член напрягся ещё сильнее, и я как можно незаметнее опустил руку вниз, сжимая его через ткань. Хотя вряд ли кто-то обратил бы на меня внимание в тот момент. Лафейсон закусил ребро ладони, чтобы не кричать, и замер, опустив голову. 

— Ну куда ты так торопишься, — сказал Тор, целуя его в висок и успокаивающе поглаживая по спине.

— Хочу, чтобы было больно, — выдавил Локи и попробовал двинуться. Кровать скрипнула, и он прыснул. — Перебудим всё отделение…

Одинсон не ответил, но мне показалось, что он улыбнулся. Подхватив одной рукой Локи под зад, он качнул его вверх, одновременно притягивая к себе и увлекая в глубокий жадный поцелуй. Лафейсон застонал громче, приподнимая и опуская бёдра, находя нужный угол. Я не удержался и просунул руку в штаны, размазывая выступившую на головке смазку и начиная двигать рукой, подстраиваясь под чужой ритм. 

Тор положил обе руки на бёдра Локи и брал его глубоко, безжалостно, давая ему столько боли и удовольствия, сколько тот мог выдержать. В темноте раздавались мокрые, совершенно непристойные, и от того только сильнее возбуждавшие шлепки кожи о кожу, им вторил тихий скрип кровати и жалобные стоны. Казалось, всё вокруг замерло, чтобы не тревожить этих двоих, и только я бесстыдно дрочил на соседней кровати, закусив уголок подушки. 

Глухо зарычав, Одинсон несколько раз резко и рвано толкнулся в зад Локи и замер, изливаясь внутри него. Минуту спустя Лафейсон нетерпеливо потёрся носом о его щёку и потянулся рукой к своему члену. Тор положил свою руку поверх его, и всего нескольких быстрых движений хватило, чтобы Локи задрожал и повалился на его плечо, всхлипывая и пряча лицо. В тот же момент в глазах потемнело, и меня накрыло оргазмом; сперма выплеснулась на пижамные штаны, и пустоту внутри тут же заполнили отвращение и страх.

Кровать скрипнула ещё раз, и на несколько минут воцарилась тишина. Пациенты вокруг всё также спали, только два тяжёлых дыхания на соседней кровати смешивались и постепенно затихали. 

— Тебе нужно в душевую, — сказал, наконец, Одинсон.

— Я даже до своей кровати не смогу сейчас добраться, — проворчал в ответ Локи.

— Это всё засохнет, и утром будет очень неприятно. 

— Вот утром и будет. А пока мне очень даже приятно, и я не собираюсь никуда идти.

— Хорошо, спи, — рассмеялся Тор, — я разбужу тебя позже.

— Похоже, ты всё-таки настоящий, — сонно пробормотал Лафейсон. Что ему на это ответили, я уже не услышал, проваливаясь в собственный сон.

Когда я проснулся, палату уже затопила предрассветная серость, вытекавшая из окон. Она окутала всех пациентов, не давая пошевелиться, даже веки мои поднялись с трудом. Тишину не нарушал ни один шорох: в такую рань и персонал, и пациенты ещё крепко спали, замолкали турбины корабля, прятались по стенам и углам его секреты. Я часто просыпаюсь именно в это время, потревоженный неестественным спокойствием. Будто всё вокруг замерло в ожидании нового дня, и день этот не сулит ничего хорошего.

Повернув голову, я увидел на соседней кровати Одинсона. Он спал, подложив под голову руку вместо подушки, простынь сбилась в ком в его ногах. Даже во сне он немного хмурился, будто видел что-то не очень приятное. В общем и целом он совсем не выглядел как человек, который ночью трахал собственного брата. Я даже начал задумываться, а не приснился ли мне странный сон, оставивший на штанах отвратительное засохшее пятно. Но когда я поднялся и прошёл мимо следующей койки в ряду, сомнения пропали.

Лафейсон лежал, свернувшись и прижав колени к груди. Зрачки его беспокойно бегали под опущенными веками, наверняка ему тоже что-то снилось. Воротник его пижамы чуть задрался, но всё равно не мог скрыть синяки на шее. Они были такие же настоящие, как и сам Лафейсон, как и всё, что нас окружало. Это была реальность.

Как можно тише выскользнув из палаты, я добежал до душевой и включил воду. Сначала холодную, и встал под неё, не снимая пижамы. Кожу тут же обожгло ледяными брызгами, зато в голове прояснилось как никогда. Чуть прибавив горячей, я опустился на пол, перебирая в голове события последних дней. 

Кем бы ни был этот новичок, Лафейсон его, кажется, действительно знал. Никому в отделении он не позволял к себе слишком близко подходить, даже медперсоналу, запрещал всем этим искусственным людям, как он их называл, даже лишний раз случайно касаться его. Одинсона он знал. Он его помнил. Значит, была вероятность, что его история была бредом далеко не до конца. Но вот с какого конца было начало, я понять не мог.

С другой стороны, с появлением новичка жизнь в отделении словно закипела. Да, у каждого из нас бывают приступы, но обычно раз в десять дней, как будто отмеряют периоды спокойствия. Раз в год-два кто-нибудь умирает, и на его место приводят других, но с каждым годом всё реже. С тех же пор, как Одинсон появился здесь, у нас умер Хроник, и у двоих Острых проявилось обострение. И всё это меньше, чем за неделю. Напряжение нарастало, будто снежный ком, и пациенты не могли этого не замечать.

Я закрыл глаза и попытался вспомнить. Что было за день до того, как привели новенького? Не помню. Что было за два дня? Ничего интересного, серый, безликий день, ни одного движения не по графику. Вся неделя перед его появлением была такой: спокойной, ровной, омрачённой только неизбежным злом в виде групповой терапии. Неделя перед ней тоже. Ни одного приступа, ни одного необычного происшествия, ни одной страшной ночи — как затишье перед бурей. 

И вот буря грянула. В темноте за закрытыми веками начали расплываться красные круги. Сначала просто пятна света, а потом они превратились в круги на воде, разбегавшиеся от падавших в одно и то же место капель. Круги на крови, понял я, приглядевшись: капало с вытянутой буквально на уровне моих глаз руки с тонкими наманикюренными пальчиками. Она безвольно свисала с подлокотника кресла, и женщина, которой она принадлежала, наверняка уже была мертва. Поднявшись с пола, я осторожно обогнул лужу, стараясь не оборачиваться на неё, и прошёл вперёд, в комнату, похожую на дешёвый гостиничный номер. Зелёные обои в цветочек, огромный "ящик" даже старше, чем ветеран из общей комнаты отделения, две аккуратно застеленные кровати и одинокое потёртое кресло. Прямо передо мной было окно, прикрытое только посеревшей от многочисленных стирок занавеской, и дверь на узенький балкон. Она была открыта, и стоя в дверном проёме, на меня смотрела Наташа, — я узнал её ещё до того, как увидел лицо. В руках у неё был пистолет, направленный в мою сторону, и не оставалось сомнений, кем была убита неизвестная женщина. 

Не знаю, сколько мы смотрели друг на друга, но внезапно меня кто-то похлопал по плечу, и я открыл глаза. Передо мной снова была серая стена больничной душевой, и вода на полу была просто водой. Один из санитаров стоял надо мной и смотрел обеспокоенно, видимо думая, что у меня тоже случился приступ. Я покачал головой: не беспокойся, я уже здесь. Хотя устоять в темноте внутри собственной головы было гораздо сложнее, чем на скользком полу душевой.

Когда я вышел в холл, ключ в двери отделения повернулся, и вошла мисс Хилл. Она неодобрительно посмотрела на мою мокрую пижаму и на лужу, которая натекла с меня. Пожав плечами, я вошёл в пустую уже палату: пока я сидел под душем, пациентов успели разбудить и проводить до столовой. Ещё одно самое обычное утро началось по расписанию.

 

Я переоделся в сухую дневную пижаму и отдал мокрую санитару, который всё ещё не сводил с меня пристального взгляда. Решив, что переживу без завтрака, я сразу же отправился на галерею и занял свою позицию, дожидаясь остальных пациентов.

Первым из коридора вышел медбрат, тот, которого мисс Хилл называла Третьим. Он постучался в стеклянную станцию, и когда сестра открыла ему дверь, начал что-то быстро говорить, показывая то на шею, то в сторону столовой. Я насторожился: редко такое случалось, и наверняка не предвещало ничего хорошего.

В чём причина я понял сразу же, как только в общую комнату начали по одному входить Острые. Появившийся одним из первых Лафейсон щеголял синяками, которые нельзя было не заметить. Да и скрыть их ему было нечем, зелёных шарфиков к пижамам нам не выдавали. Сестра проводила его тяжёлым взглядом и подняла трубку телефона.

Не успели последние Хроники доползти до телевизора, как дверь отделения распахнулась, и вошёл взволнованный донельзя доктор Коулсон. Он остановился на пороге общей комнаты и обвёл взглядом всех пациентов, задерживая его на Лафейсоне. Краска сошла с лица Острого, и он поспешно отвёл глаза.

— Пожалуй, сегодня тоже начнём пораньше, — сказал доктор, и пациенты замерли. Второй раз подряд привычное расписание нарушалось, и теперь уже не только я это заметил. Постояв несколько секунд в нерешительности, они начали расставлять стулья по местам.

Неспокойно было всем: Острые нервно оглядывались на Коулсона и друг на друга, Хроники ёрзали в своих креслах и даже Овощи поднимали головы и смотрели в пространство, будто пытаясь понять, где они и что происходит. Доктор сел на свой стул, скрестил руки на груди и ещё долго молчал после того, как все заняли свои места, и даже я спустился с галереи. Мисс Хилл пропустила Наташу и санитаров перед собой, что-то тихо сказав им, и закрыла дверь комнаты. В руках она снова держала папку, и пациенты заметно напряглись.

— Итак, — начал доктор, глядя на одного единственного человека, — как я вижу, что-то случилось. И я хотел бы узнать, что именно, мистер Лафейсон.

Локи не вздрогнул. Все пациенты обернулись на него, будто только сейчас замечая синяки на его шее. Конечно, они увидели их ещё утром, но им не было до него никакого дела. Теперь же нельзя было не посмотреть, нельзя было на глазах доктора Коулсона проявить такое вопиющее безразличие. 

— Вас кто-то пытался задушить? — спросила мисс Хилл, и уши Лафейсона заметно покраснели.

— Нет.

Даже под двумя с половиной десятками взглядов Острый не шелохнулся.

— Вас били? 

— Нет, — и добавил, едва слышно. — Я сам.

— Сами пытались себя задушить? — спросил доктор, с наигранным удивлением поднимая брови. Отметины на шее Лафейсона не были похожи на следы удушья, это было понятно даже самым потерянным из Хроников. Но он не собирался поддаваться на уловку Коулсона и отрицать его слова, не собирался выдавать своего секрета, скольких бы унижений ему это ни стоило. 

Получив в ответ только спокойный кивок, доктор продолжил:

— И зачем же Вы это делали?

— Проверял, настоящий ли я, — и это уже было правдой. Он даже слегка растянул губы в улыбке, торжествуя над доктором, будто доказал сам себе, что всё лечение было напрасным. 

— И как?

— Успешно, — Острый наконец-то отвёл взгляд и уставился на свои руки, ехидно ухмыляясь. Доктор помрачнел.

— Что ж. Вижу, Ваши выводы достаточно Вас удовлетворили, — пауза, — и Вы не собираетесь с нами делиться. Хорошо. Тогда вернёмся к теме, на которой остановились вчера, — он повернулся к новенькому, и голос его стал жёстким. — Как Вам спалось, мистер Одинсон?

И вот тогда Лафейсон вздрогнул. Трудно было не догадаться: за годы здесь ни один пациент ни разу не угрожал ему, не бросался с кулаками и не был замечен в тайной неприязни или подозрительной симпатии к нему. Сам Лафейсон никогда не проявлял к окружающим особого внимания, вечно держался в стороне, будто ограждая себя от «ненастоящего» мира. И вдруг в отделении появляется новенький, а через три дня Лафейсон просыпается со следами на шее. 

— Отлично спалось, — ответил новичок, улыбаясь. Казалось, всеобщее напряжение его не коснулось вовсе: он снова был задумчив и вынырнул из своих размышлений только в тот момент, когда доктор обратился к нему.

— И что же, сегодня вам по-прежнему всё кажется иллюзией?

— Не кажется. Я в этом уверен, — ответил Одинсон также спокойно.

Если бы только можно было залезть в его голову или в голову Лафейсона и узнать, что же такое они поняли в эту ночь. Что-то не сходилось: картины ночного безумия скорее убеждали в том, что всё вокруг настоящее и осязаемое, но эти двое будто только уверились в обратном. Я всё видел, видел их лица в темноте, видел движения их тел, слышал их голоса, и это было слишком, отвратительно реально. Запутавшись в воспоминаниях и попытках объяснить чужую логику, я выпустил из внимания разговор в общей комнате.

— Пожалуй, — вздохнул доктор Коулсон, когда я снова прислушался, — стоит пересмотреть и отредактировать курс лечения мистера Лафейсона и назначить Вам такой же. Для начала, могу посоветовать то же, что и всем присутствующим: Вам самому необходимо понять, в чём суть Вашей проблемы, и принять её. Принятие — это первый шаг на пути к выздоровлению...

Новичок продолжал рассеянно улыбаться в ответ, будто и не слушал вовсе. 

— Если окружающая реальность Вам не нравится, это не повод её отрицать, но повод её изменить, — поставив этой фразой точку, доктор ещё раз посмотрел на каждого из пациентов и встал со стула.

— Вот тут я с тобой соглашусь, сын Коула, — пробормотал Одинсон себе под нос, провожая взглядом идеально белый халат. 

Мисс Хилл осталась сидеть на месте, и никто из пациентов не двинулся. Дождавшись, пока в холле стихнут шаги доктора и хлопнет входная дверь, она снова посмотрела на Лафейсона.

— Прошу Вас впредь воздержаться от подобных проверок, или мы вынуждены будем увеличить дозу лекарств и усилить наблюдение за всеми в ночное время, — от этих её слов Острые заметно напряглись. Губы Лафейсона, слишком яркие в это утро, сжались в тонкую нитку. Не сказав ни слова, он просто кивнул.

— Хорошо. Тогда на сегодня, пожалуй, всё. Завтра терапия начнётся в обычное время.

Как только между сестрой и пациентами снова оказалась стеклянная стена, Старк поднялся со своего места и направился к игровому столу.

— Так ты тоже псих! — хлопнул он Одинсона по плечу, проходя мимо. — Пойдёмте сыграем партию-другую, у меня сигареты кончаются.

Острые неспешно поднялись и расставили стулья. Беннер принялся тасовать колоду, остальные вытаскивали из нагрудных карманов свои капиталы и пересчитывали их. Лафейсон уселся чуть в стороне от стола, схватив с книжной полки первый попавшийся томик. Однако, наклонившись над ним, он смотрел вовсе не на строчки: глаза его застыли, остекленели, он даже моргать перестал.

Я попытался представить, о чём он думает. Каждый пациент прибывает в отделение, как новый приток открывается в русло реки. Со временем, все мы втекаем в спокойную, размеренную жизнь здесь. Она не начинает нам нравиться, окружающая реальность не становится более приятной, но всякое желание что-то изменить пропадает. Время подтачивает его, и, как и любой камень, медленно, но верно превращает в песок. Мало кто из Острых смирился, но практически каждый здесь сдался. Даже я.

И вот теперь перед носом Лафейсона помахали шансом всё изменить. Наверное, будь я на его месте, меня душила бы паника. Все самые потаённые страхи вылезли бы разом из своих углов и набросились со всех сторон, отговаривая от перемен. "Не надо, — шептали бы они, — а вдруг не получится, и что ты потом будешь делать? Не верь никому, верь только себе..." Они смотрели бы на меня глазами скрытых камер, говорили из динамиков телевизора, протягивали бы свои огромные механические руки из потолка палаты. 

Всё отделение наполнилось звуками: зашипело молчавшее до этого радио, оглушающе громко вдруг начали тикать часы над дверью, карты опускались на стол с грохотом, стулья под пациентами скрипели и трещали. Я не мог оторвать взгляда от двери, даже когда она начала открываться, раздирая перепонки скрежетом ручки и петель. В общую комнату ворвался стук каблуков мисс Хилл, казавшийся мне теперь раскатами грома.

Тихий голос сестры затерялся в этом ужасающем шуме, и я не сразу понял, что она звала меня. Спустя минуту или несколько часов мне, наконец, удалось поднять глаза и посмотреть на неё. В самой глубине её стеклянных зрачков отражалось моё испуганное лицо.

— Хорошо, Бартон, смотрите на меня. Держитесь. Вы меня не слышите, но держитесь.

На секунду мне показалось, что её голос был чуть более мягким, чем обычно, больше похож на человеческий. На лбу мисс Хилл собрались тревожные морщинки, как если бы она действительно беспокоилась обо мне. Она крепко сжимала одной рукой моё плечо, не зная, как ещё до меня достучаться. Звуки вокруг начали затихать, растворяться в обманчивом покое отделения. Мне хватило сил, чтобы помотать головой. Приступ снова отступил.

Сестра протянула мне пластиковый стаканчик с двумя круглыми белыми таблетками без опознавательных знаков. Не задумываясь, я проглотил их, и позволил одному из санитаров довести меня до палаты. Краем глаза я заметил, что Острые даже не прервали своей партии в покер. Они, наверное, не заметили вовсе, что я не поднялся на галерею, как обычно. Сколько времени я так просидел посреди общей комнаты? Как давно кончилась терапия?

 

Даже с таблетками, уснуть не получалось. Я лежал на своей кровати, глядя в потолок, и перебирал в голове детали своего сна и видения с Наташей. Каждая мелочь в них была такой яркой и живой, будто я вспоминал то, что однажды уже переживал. Во сне тепло её рук на моём лице было таким реальным, не сравнить с прикосновением мисс Хилл к моему плечу. Может быть, та самая надежда, что появилась у Лафейсона, отравляла и меня, заставляла вспоминать своё настоящее прошлое, в котором мы с Наташей могли знать друг друга. И, возможно, мне хотелось уцепиться за эту надежду сильнее, чем кому-либо другому в отделении.

Пациенты, о чём-то негромко переговариваясь, выходили из общей комнаты и шли через холл в сторону столовой. Есть мне совершенно не хотелось, поэтому я просто слушал и пытался на звук определить, кто проходит мимо двери: тяжёлые, неспешные шаги Роджерса, шаркающая походка профессора Селвига, невнятное бормотание Фьюри и скрип колясок Овощей, которых сопровождали почти бесшумные санитары.

Последний из пациентов остановился в холле, и ещё до того, как дверь открылась, я узнал в нём новичка. Он вошёл в палату, неуверенно улыбаясь, и присел на свою кровать.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, разглядывая свои руки. Конечно, он интересовался только из вежливости, но я всё равно кивнул едва заметно в ответ.

Новенький больше ничего не сказал, только продолжал большим пальцем одной руки поглаживать мозоль на ладони другой. Я вспомнил, как он что-то говорил про молот, и попытался представить, кем он мог быть в той, другой реальности. Кузнецом, например, который отбивает на огромной наковальне раскалённое лезвие клинка.

Дверь открылась, не дав мне додумать эту мысль: Лафейсон бросил беспокойный взгляд в сторону стеклянной станции и проскользнул в палату. Под взглядом новичка он тут же поёжился и положил руку на горло, не то пытаясь прикрыть следы, не то вспоминая прошедшую ночь. Он не решился подойти ближе, а опустился на уголок кровати Старка.

— Помогать пришёл, — улыбнулся новенький.

— Не вижу в этом особого смысла. Всё равно я ничего не помню, — пожал плечами Лафейсон.

— Память ты, может быть, и растерял, но вот разум вряд ли. Так что просто представь себе: всё это вокруг — твоих рук дело. Ты придумал эту иллюзию и заманил всех сюда. Сможешь представить?

— Зачем мне всё это? Вряд ли я сотворил это из лучших побуждений. Ты что-то недоговариваешь, — покосившись недоверчиво на меня, он чуть понизил голос. — Что со мной будет, если мы выйдем из этой иллюзии? 

— Вот выйдем — там и поговорим, — неожиданно сурово ответил Одинсон. Плечи его напряглись, а широкие ладони сжались в кулаки. — Я бы и сам хотел знать, зачем ты всё это наворотил, но у такого тебя что толку спрашивать. 

Острый нахмурился и пару минут молчал, скрестив руки на груди. Глаза его беспокойно бегали, останавливаясь то на моём лице, то на лице новичка. 

— Допустим, — наконец, сказал он, — допустим, это всё действительно сделал я. Ты хоть немного представляешь себе, как?

— Никогда ничего в твоей магии не понимал, — Одинсон почесал затылок, — знаю только, что в твою иллюзию можно войти, а вот назад дороги уже нет.

— Значит, она закрыта сама в себе. 

— То есть?

— Это как дверь, — Лафейсон кусал нижнюю губу, и я поймал себя на том, что таращусь на него, — она открывается только с одной стороны — ключом. Но ключ, допустим, остался у того меня, которого я не помню.

Запустив руку в волосы, он несколько секунд беззвучно шевелил губами, будто спорил сам с собой. Одинсон подался вперёд и напряжённо следил за ним, а я сам не заметил, как сел на кровати, стараясь не пропустить ни слова.

— Но с этой стороны должна быть ручка. Где-то здесь, я уверен, — кивнув самому себе, он снова посмотрел на новенького. — Если ты смог сюда попасть без ключа, значит, дверь не заперта. Нам нужно только найти ручку и дёрнуть за неё.

— Ручку? Что за ручку?

— Скорее не что, а кто, — медленно и задумчиво ответил Острый. В палате воцарилось молчание: Одинсон переваривал сказанное, снова хмурясь, как грозовая туча.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что кто-то здесь знает, как нас всех вытащить? — наконец, спросил он. 

Лафейсон кивнул в ответ:

— Ты говорил, что я по ошибке попал сюда. Будь я на месте себя самого, — он усмехнулся, — я бы оставил здесь кого-то в качестве спускового механизма. Чтобы он развернул иллюзию после того, как я уйду. А где вход, Тор, там и выход. 

— Знать бы ещё, почему всё пошло не так, — вздохнул Одинсон, поднимаясь. — На базе сотни человек, это может быть кто угодно. В лучшем случае этот кто-то — один из двадцати пяти человек в этом отделении. Нам нужно заставить их вспоминать, Локи, а времени у нас всё меньше. 

— Я подумаю.

Острый резко встал и пулей вылетел из палаты ещё до того, как новичок успел шагнуть в его сторону. Одинсон вздохнул, тяжело опускаясь назад и поворачиваясь ко мне.

— Что-то показалось знакомым?

Я только покачал головой в ответ. У Лафейсона не было здесь ни друзей, ни врагов — никого, кроме новенького, он не выделял из пациентов или персонала. Значит, и не было человека, которого сразу же можно было заподозрить. Спусковым механизмом действительно мог быть кто угодно. 

— Хорошо. Дадим ему ещё немного времени.

Одинсон вытянулся на своей кровати и закрыл глаза руками. Несколько минут он молчал, пока я перебирал в голове каждого Острого и Хроника, пытался припомнить что-то необычное в поведении мисс Хилл или санитаров. Но я не знал, что искать, и это было главной проблемой. Могла ли старшая сестра быть нужной нам ручкой от двери? Она была большим механизмом, чем кто-либо другой в отделении, и первой появилась здесь Как сотрудник Щ.И.Т.а, она, наверняка, была бы против того, чтобы мы все покинули это место. Пожалуй, к ней стоило присмотреться.

Сказать новичку об этом я, конечно же, не смог. Когда я снова посмотрел на него, он лежал, закинув руки за голову и уставившись в потолок.

— Я плохо помню, как оказался здесь, — сказал он вдруг. — Помню, что Радужный мост перенёс меня в большой холл, в котором было много людей в этой их синей форме. Помню, как Мьёльнир выпал из рук. Я тянул его, пытался поднять, но его приковало к полу. Несколько человек подбежали ко мне со всех сторон, одни пытались помочь, другие оттащить. На какой-то миг я отпустил рукоять молота, - и в следующую секунду уже стоял у дверей вместе с тем агентом, что привёл меня сюда. 

Он зажмурился и потёр пальцами переносицу.

— А ведь вчера ещё я помнил. Или не вчера. Или не помнил. Проклятье, Бартон! — он стукнул кулаком по матрасу, поднимаясь. — Я скоро завтра не смогу отличить от вчера! Если Локи раньше не найдёт решения…

Он не договорил, снова пряча лицо в ладонях.

 

Одинсон вышел, оставив меня одного, и я снова закрыл глаза. Страх собрался в горле колючим комком, не проглотишь.

Время утекало сквозь пальцы, как вода. Пока Лафейсон только начинал припоминать какие-то обрывки, его брат поддавался влиянию этого места и терял себя. Нужно было что-то делать, как-то рассказать хотя бы о своих подозрениях насчёт мисс Хилл. Добрая половина пациентов в отделении была напичкана механическими деталями, но только старшая сестра при этом работала, как часы, оставаясь в здравом уме. Может быть, именно она и была нам нужна.

Подозревать было легко, гораздо сложнее — свои подозрения оправдать. Сжав пальцами виски, я представил мисс Хилл на своём обычном месте между холлом и общей комнатой. Была ли за все эти годы в ней хоть одна странность, за которую можно было зацепиться? Пожалуй что и нет. А даже если и была, она могла выскользнуть из моей памяти вместе со всеми теми потерянными днями, от которых не осталось и следа. Говорила ли мисс Хилл когда-нибудь, что все мы будем гнить здесь до конца наших дней? Теряла ли над собой контроль и выдавала то, что каждый пациент попал в отделение из-за неё? Или, может быть, случайно бросила Лафейсону что-то, что раньше не имело смысла...

Образ в голове начал расплываться: синяя униформа потемнела и обтянула стройное тело мисс Хилл, бёдра обхватил ремень, на котором держалась кобура пистолета. Сама сестра больше не сидела, она лежала на решётчатом железном полу, рядом с обломками пульта управления. Из раны на лбу по лицу её медленно текла красная капля крови, вниз по переносице и мимо закрытых глаз с подрагивающими ресницами.

Оглядевшись, я обнаружил себя в знакомом месте: это было одно из помещений воздушной крепости, такое, каким они часто виделись мне во снах. Без фальшивых белых стен, больничных коек и фикусов в горшках. Полукруглая комната была забита неизвестными устройствами с большими экранами, некоторые из них были разбиты и погасли, другие ещё светились рядами цифр и диаграммами. Никогда в своих снах я не останавливался, чтобы осмотреться, только бежал вперёд и вперёд. Теперь же я смог разглядеть решётки пола, сквозь которые виднелось пустое помещение снизу, обшивку стен и длинные узкие лампы на потолке. Я был здесь уже, был не раз, но не мог вспомнить, когда и зачем.

Рядом с мисс Хилл стоял кто-то в очень странной одежде, сбоку я видел, что под зелёным плащом скрывался доспех. Он пару раз толкнул сестру ногой в тяжёлом сапоге, убеждаясь в том, что она без сознания. Когда же незнакомец повернулся ко мне с довольной ухмылкой на губах, я понял, что это Лафейсон. Такой, каким он был много лет назад, и остался только в моей памяти: высокий, широкоплечий, подавляющий одним своим видом. Он сделал два шага в мою сторону, и я едва не отшатнулся.

— Пока нас не прервали снова, слушай и запоминай: ты будешь молчать, — с этими словами Лафейсон сжал моё лицо в своих руках и заглянул прямо в глаза. — Молчать обо всём, что знаешь, ты меня понял?

Я кивнул через силу, чувствуя, как голова начинала раскалываться. Руки сдавливали её, и боль медленно, но верно нарастала, ослепляя. Я не дёрнулся, не попытался вырваться, не издал ни единого звука. Перед глазами всё расплывалось и искажалось, как в кривом зеркале. Лицо передо мной вытянулось, оскал на нём стал диким, звериным, но зажмуриться я не смог.

— Повтори слова.

Мой рот открылся сам собой, и я услышал со стороны, как произношу что-то на незнакомом мне языке. Собственный голос показался мне чужим, так давно я его не слышал. Три слова, пауза, и ещё три слова, ни одно из которых не имело для меня смысла. Боль в голове усилилась, прожгла молнией, пробирая до самого позвоночника.

— Молодец, — сказал Лафейсон, вдруг отпуская меня. — И помни: ты никому ничего не скажешь.

Он шагнул назад, тут же растворяясь в тумане перед моими глазами. Ноги подогнулись, и я тяжело опустился на пол, чувствуя, как из ушей на шею стекают горячие капли.

Я открыл глаза. Первой из тумана вынырнула кровать Роджерса. Через проход от моей, стоявшая на привычном деревянном полу палаты. В голове всё ещё будто плескалось раскалённое железо, и мне не сразу удалось повернуться: я лежал на своей койке, подтянув колени к груди и сжимая руками виски. Рядом на полу сидела Наташа и гладила меня по плечу. 

— Ну, посмотри же на меня, посмотри, — повторяла она тихо, держа в другой руке стаканчик с таблетками. 

Мне едва удалось понять её. Наташа была напугана, и зрачки её расширились, затопляя синеву глаз. Несколько секунд мы смотрели друг на друга, не отрываясь, а потом она спросила:

— Отпустило?

Рассеянно кивнув в ответ, я потянулся к стаканчику, надеясь, что там окажется что-нибудь болеутоляющее. Голова готова была разорваться на куски в любой момент. Но Наташа вдруг замерла и крепче сжала пластик в руке.

— Бартон, ты меня слышишь? 

Я тоже замер, чувствуя, что на угли в голове будто плеснули ледяной водой. Всего лишь маленькая ошибка, почти незаметная, мало ли когда я кивал. Но Наташа уже пристально всматривалась в моё лицо, сузив глаза, искала в нём подтверждение.

— Эй, ты что, правда меня слышишь? — спросила она шёпотом, отдёргивая руку. 

Дверь палаты с грохотом распахнулась, спасая меня от необходимости отвечать и даже просто смотреть ей в глаза. Одинсон остановился в дверном проёме с тарелкой в одной руке и кружкой в другой. Несколько секунд он просто смотрел на нас, а потом громко возвестил о том, что раз Бартон не идёт на обед, то обед сам идёт к Бартону. Наташа тут же поднялась и выбежала в холл, оставив стаканчик на тумбе рядом с моей кроватью. Новичок проводил её удивлённым взглядом и протянул мне тарелку, ещё не совсем успевшую остыть.

— Чтобы таблеткам не одиноко было в твоём желудке.

Мы так и просидели вдвоём в палате до самого ужина. Одинсон говорил вслух сам с собой, вспоминал цвет волос и глаз своей матери, спорил о том, кто из них с Локи первым научился ездить верхом, перебирал в голове угасающие картины из прошлого. Он морщился, как от боли, когда терял что-то важное, и замолкал на несколько минут. Я почти не слушал его, я думал о Наташе, о том, как она испугалась того, что я мог её услышать.

 

Вечером мисс Хилл задержалась в отделении, чтобы лично проследить за тем, как Одинсон и Лафейсон глотают своё снотворное. Она подозвала Наташу, и что-то долго ей объясняла, пока санитары укладывали Хроников. К тому моменту, как свет в палате погас, капсула, спрятанная мною под язык, уже начала растворяться. Стараясь не шуметь, я выплюнул её и затолкал в подушку. Из-за прикрытой двери доносился приглушённый голос, но ни слова нельзя было разобрать. 

Глаза слипались, и я уже начал проваливаться в сон, когда стук каблуков по деревянному полу снова разбудил меня. Тихо хлопнула входная дверь, выпуская сестру, кто-то справа от меня беспокойно заворочался во сне, и всё стихло.  
Сопротивляться сну было невозможно. Меня будто придавило к кровати, простыни крепко держали, не давая вырваться, и буквально в считанные минуты я провалился в черноту, полную живых картинок и звуков.

Я снова видел мисс Хилл в форме с эмблемой больницы, но не той, что похожа на наши пижамы, а в той, к которой прилагалось оружие. Волосы её также аккуратно были собраны на затылке, только не было больничной шапочки. Рядом ней стоял доктор Коулсон, в брюках и пиджаке вместо привычного белого халата. Он теребил галстук на шее и что-то рассказывал сестре, а она улыбалась в ответ. Не той неестественной улыбкой, которую мы видим каждый день, но тёплой и искренней. Наверняка говорили они не о больнице.

Не успел я осмотреться в своём сне, как к мирно беседовавшей паре подошёл полковник Фьюри. Я даже не знал, с чего начинать удивляться: с того, что он шёл на своих двух, того, что одет он был во всё чёрное с эмблемой Щ.И.Т.а на груди, или же того, что он заговорил с Коулсоном и мисс Хилл как с хорошо знакомыми ему людьми. Сестра тут же скрестили руки на груди и постаралась придать лицу серьёзности, но улыбка всё равно пряталась в уголках её губ. Даже в самые первые свои дни в отделении, когда деменция ещё не полностью поглотила разум полковника, он никогда не говорил с ними вот так. Да он ни с кем почти не говорил, и я не мог оторвать глаз от столь непривычной картины.

— Тоже с отчётом? — спросил совсем рядом знакомый голос, и я едва не вздрогнул. Наташа подошла ко мне совсем бесшумно. На ней снова была чёрная униформа, и в руке она держала пистолет.

Я отшатнулся. Значит, узнав мой секрет, она решила, что от меня лучше избавиться, пока не поздно? Наверное, поняла, сколько секретов я слышал от неё за эти годы, сколько всего мог подслушать, прячась по углам и изображая глухого. Она развернулась ко мне и посмотрела удивлённо, приподнимая бровь.

— Не хочешь говорить? — она потянула ко мне руку, и я схватил её, предупреждая возможный удар.

Из темноты палаты на меня смотрела Наташа. На ней была больничная форма, и в руках не было никакого оружия. Она стояла спиной к единственной полоске света, выпадавшей из двери в холл, но я всё равно мог различить блеск в её глазах.

Наташа не пыталась пошевелиться или высвободить руку, хотя я держал так крепко, что ей, должно быть, было больно. Она нависала надо мной, другой рукой упираясь в матрас, и лицо её было так близко, что от моего тяжёлого дыхания шевелились кончики её распущенных волос. От страха, пробравшего меня во сне, я всё никак не мог понять, где заканчивались видения и начиналась реальность.

— Бартон, — наконец прошептала Наташа, глядя мне в глаза, — ты меня слышишь?  
Вместо ответа я потянул её за руку ещё ближе и коснулся её губ своими.

Я не успел ни подумать, не испугаться, — просто не хотел, чтобы она говорила. Чтобы задавала вопросы, на которые я не мог ответить. Наташа совсем не удивилась, напротив, она жадно ответила на поцелуй, скользнула горячим языком вдоль моего, резко и требовательно. Она всё понимала и решила спросить по-другому. Горечь от таблетки смешивалась со сладостью мятной зубной пасты, — наверное, она пришла ко мне сразу из душевой, и мокрые кончики её волос скользили по моему лицу. Я на секунду оторвался от её губ, чтобы зарыться лицом в эти волосы и вдохнуть, слишком долго об этом мечтал: почувствовать запах цветочного шампуня, терпкий и ещё резкий, совсем не похожий на прочие больничные запахи.

— Бедный мой безумный мальчик, — Наташа тихо засмеялась и потянула мою пижаму вверх, одной рукой удерживая меня и не давая подняться. Скинула её на пол и снова наклонилась, увлекая в новый поцелуй, медленный и нежный. Мягко покусывала губы, едва касалась языком языка, долго и мучительно мало. Я забывал отвечать, забыл даже как дышать, пока она сама не отстранилась, переводя дыхание. Она улыбнулась и провела губами по моей щеке до самого уха.

— Дыши.

Она забралась на кровать и прижалась к моей груди. Я хотел было поднять руки и помочь ей раздеться, но они уже оказались привязаны к кровати. Я дёрнулся раз, другой, но не смог освободиться и недоумённо уставился на Наташу.

— Или не дыши, — она посмотрела мне в глаза, и на горло тут же легла широкая марлевая повязка. Наташа стянула её так, что мне стало трудно дышать, и потёрлась бедром о мой уже почти твёрдый член.

— Я всё думаю, что с тобой теперь делать, — снова прошептала мне в ухо, чуть сильнее стягивая повязку, и по моей спине побежали мурашки. — Пойти рассказать всё мисс Хилл и доктору Коулсону, чтобы тебя перевели в одиночную палату и пичкали там лекарствами, пока ты окончательно не свихнёшься?

Перехватив завязки одной рукой, Наташа царапнула ногтями по моей груди, вниз, до самого живота. Я дёрнулся, не то от боли, не то от неожиданности, и дышать стало ещё труднее. Страх затопил меня изнутри, заставляя сердце биться чаще, растёкся по венам и закипел в крови, превращаясь в возбуждение.

— Или мне стоит сохранить твой секрет, как ты хранишь мои? — она посмотрела мне в глаза, и даже в темноте я увидел, что зрачки её расширены. — И много всяких тайн ты знаешь? Чьи ещё? Лафейсона?

От одного упоминания предыдущей ночи по телу пробежала дрожь, и Наташа не могла этого не заметить. Улыбнувшись, она завязала концы на моей шее так, чтобы каждый вдох давался с трудом, и села, прижимаясь к моему члену сквозь одежду.

— Я могу пользоваться тем, что знаю твою слабость, в своё удовольствие, — она качнула бёдрами, и я едва не застонал. — Ты же никому ничего не скажешь, правда?

Конечно же, я ничего не ответил, но вряд ли это было нужно. Не отрывая взгляда от моего лица, Наташа медленно сняла верх своей формы, нарочно ёрзая и задевая мой член как можно чаще, приподнялась и стянула штаны. Под формой на ней не было ничего. Я с трудом сглотнул накопившуюся во рту слюну, чувствуя, как повязка сжимает горло. 

— Нравятся? — она сжала свои груди и погладила пальцами соски. — Может быть, я как-нибудь дам тебе их потрогать. Если будешь хорошо себя вести…

Снова наклонившись к моему уху, она прижалась к моей груди, и я дёрнулся, забывая о привязанных руках. Я хотел обнять её, прижать к себе, провести руками по её спине и почувствовать кончиками пальцев, какая гладкая у неё кожа, проследить изгибы её тела. Узнать, как быстро бьётся её сердце, услышать, как она будет стонать, если сжать зубами её сосок. Вместо всего этого я смог только ткнуться лбом в её плечо и самым кончиком языка дотянуться до кожи под ключицей.

— Хорошо вести, я сказала, — зашипела она, отстраняясь. — У нас совсем нет времени на нежности, — обернувшись на дверь в холл, Наташа быстро стянула мои штаны вместе с бельём и, обхватив рукой мой член, опустилась на него, выгибаясь и откидывая голову назад. Меня тоже выгнуло от того, какая горячая она была внутри, от этого давно забытого, будто и вовсе незнакомого жара, и я сжал зубы, чтобы не издать ни звука. Наташа замерла на несколько мгновений, тяжело дыша и глядя на меня из-под ресниц.

— Не двигайся, — предупредила она и качнула бёдрами раз, другой, пытаясь найти нужный угол, и меня захлестнуло волной удовольствия. Я закрыл глаза, вжимаясь затылком в подушку, и толкнулся ей навстречу. 

— Не двигайся, — рука Наташи тут же опустилась на мою шею и сжала. Второй она опиралась на мою грудь, двигаясь всё быстрее, снова и снова опускаясь на мой член в безумном ритме. Я с трудом ловил воздух губами, голову кружило, и под веками поплыли цветные точки.

Внутри всё натянулось, от страха или от предвкушения я сам уже не мог различить. Наташа двигалась на мне бесконечно долго, словно время решило снова растянуть свой ход. На грудь падали холодные капли с её волос, отсчитывая минуты, пока, наконец, не стало слишком. Слишком много, слишком долго, и сначала Наташа застонала, тихо, едва различимо, а потом сжалась внутри, дрожа всем телом. Она продолжала беспорядочно двигаться, и пальцы её судорожно сжали моё горло.

— Давай же, ну! — услышал я перед тем, как кончить, входя глубже и изливаясь внутри неё. Я открыл рот в беззвучном крике и тут же провалился в пустоту, теряя сознание и чувствуя только, как в руку воткнулась игла шприца.

 

***

Я не хотел просыпаться. Сон без сновидений — такая редкость, что я пытался продлить его хотя бы ещё на несколько мгновений, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что кто-то тряс меня за плечо. 

— Бартон, собрание скоро начнётся, а ты всё лежишь тут, — наконец разобрал я слова Одинсона. Нехотя разлепив веки, я посмотрел на него сквозь серый туман в глазах. — Вставай, а то пропустишь всё. 

Резко дёрнувшись, я поднялся на кровати. Пижама была на своём месте, руки развязаны, и я сразу же потянулся к шее: повязки там тоже не оказалось. Новичок удивлённо посмотрел на меня, но ничего не сказал. Кивнув в сторону общей комнаты, он вышел, оставив меня одного гадать, сон это был или реальность.

Оглядываясь по сторонам, я пробежал через холл к душевой. Мисс Хилл на меня даже не обернулась, и диван был пуст: ни санитаров на нём, ни Наташи с лейкой возле фикуса. Однако, посмотрев на себя в мутное зеркало, висевшее на стене уборной, я понял, что бояться было нечего. На шее не нашлось ни единого следа прошедшей ночи, ни от повязки, стягивавшей и натиравшей кожу, ни синяков от Наташиных пальцев. Ничего. Будто ничего и не было.

Я попробовал сдавить горло, но не почувствовал никакой боли. Ледяной колючий страх расползался по телу, приковывая к полу, не давая пошевелиться, даже закрыть глаза. Каждая минута, каждая секунда прошлой ночи отпечаталась в моей памяти, каждое прикосновение, взгляд, вздох. Запах волос Наташи. Я не смог бы это всё придумать, даже мой разум не смог бы так жестоко подшутить надо мной. Я не хотел в это верить.

Из ступора меня вырвал стук входной двери. Я сразу же узнал доктора Коулсона по одному только звуку шагов и, едва переставляя ноги, пошёл в сторону общей комнаты.

Наташа не появилась на терапии. Старшая сестра пропустила санитаров вперёд и закрыла за собой дверь, а стул так и остался пустым. Я не мог оторвать от него взгляда, не мог смотреть ни на кого из пациентов, даже едва слышал, о чём вещал доктор Коулсон, пока в тишине не раздался громкий вопрос новичка:

— Доктор, а можно ли выйти на прогулку?

Все вокруг смотрели на Одинсона, и я тоже уставился на него, стараясь скрыть своё удивление. 

— Вам не положено покидать отделение, мистер Одинсон, — ровным, спокойным голосом ответил доктор, но было видно, что он сам озадачен.

— Что значит не положено? Мы здесь вроде как все больные люди, а больным полезен свежий воздух.

Пациенты переводили взгляд с одного на другого, как во время теннисного матча зрители следят за жёлтым мячиком. Никто раньше не просился выйти. Не на совсем, нет, а просто пройтись по дорожкам парка во дворе больницы, прошуршать гравием под ногами, слепить снежки из первого зимнего снега или набрать красивых осенних листьев. Я точно знал, что когда-то делал всё это, ходил по первой весенней зелени, смотрел на бескрайнее летнее небо, дышал воздухом свободы, но не мог вспомнить, когда именно, где это было и с кем.

— К сожалению, у нас недостаточно персонала, чтобы сопровождать вас всех на прогулку. Мы же не можем допустить, чтобы кто-то... потерялся, — ответил Коулсон, выделяя последнее слово.

Сбежал. Каждому сразу же стало понятно, что он имел в виду, и мячик снова прыгнул в руку Одинсона. Теперь все пациенты смотрели на него и думали о том, действительно ли он собирался бежать, или хотел помочь кому-то другому. Возможно ли это было вообще? Кто согласится расстаться с этими стенами, со своей койкой в безопасной палате под присмотром, когда боишься даже собственной тени в тёмном коридоре? 

— Можно водить на прогулку парами или по несколько человек. Не обязательно всей толпой, — новичок улыбнулся, и я заметил краем глаза, как переглянулись Старк и Роджерс. Похоже, идея начинала им нравиться.

 

— Но тогда у нас останется слишком мало персонала в отделении, — вклинилась в диалог мисс Хилл. Голос её прозвучал резко, разрезав невидимую сетку между доктором и пациентами, желая поставить точку в разговоре.

— Но можно же позвать санитаров из других отделений? — осторожно спросил Беннер. Будто сам боялся того, что его услышат, и смотрел в окно, избегая чужих взглядов.

— Да, в приёмной, помнится, целые толпы ничем не занятого народа, — Старк откинулся на спинку своего стула, нахмурившись. Казалось, он изо всех сил пытался вспомнить, тот день, когда попал в приёмную.

— Можно ходить по трое: один санитар, кто-нибудь на ногах и один колясочник, — ехидно протянул Лафейсон. — Я повезу полковника на прогулку под присмотром. Вряд ли так кто-нибудь сможет потеряться.

Острые начали обсуждать идею между собой, делиться на пары и тянуть жребий, кто повезёт Овощей. Доктор Коулсон молча наблюдал за ними, о чём-то глубоко задумавшись. Краем уха я услышал, как Одинсон вызвался идти со мной, потому что Хроников в инвалидных креслах на всех не хватало. Я успел уже развернуться, чтобы посмотреть на него, но мисс Хилл поднялась со стула, и голоса тут же стихли.

— К сожалению, распоряжается персоналом из других отделений вовсе не доктор Коулсон. Я передам Вашу просьбу, мистер Одинсон, и глава отделения её непременно рассмотрит, — голос её звенел, как металлическая струна, вот-вот готовая лопнуть. От чего? От страха или гнева? 

Коулсон поднялся, всё так же погружённый в свои мысли.

— На сегодня, пожалуй, закончим. Мистер Одинсон, я хотел бы поговорить с Вами, давайте выйдем в холл?

 

Задержавшись на своём стуле посреди общей комнаты, я представил, что будет, если глава отделения, которого мы никогда не видели, действительно рассмотрит просьбу новенького. Что будет, если нам позволят выйти из отделения, пройти по коридорам больницы и открыть дверь в реальный мир. Туда, где живут обычные, нормальные люди, каждый день ходят на работу, учёбу, возвращаются домой, проводят вечера в кругу семьи у телевизоров. Люди, которые не знают о том, что по ночам над их домами летает огромная крепость, где в клетках-палатах заключены десятки пациентов, спрятанных от их глаз так надёжно, что никто не догадывается, не помнит о нашем существовании. 

А вдруг там действительно ничего нет? Может быть, никого кроме нас не существует, никакого мира за этими стенами, только фальшивые картинки на решётках окон, которые меняют день ото дня. 

Страшно ли мне будет толкнуть самую последнюю и самую главную дверь? Может быть, мне повезёт, и она будет стеклянной. Чтобы я смог прижаться к ней лбом и выглянуть сначала одним глазком, посмотреть на мир, в котором мне нет места. На мир, в котором нет места огромным механическим рукам, механическим людям, людям с реакторами вместо сердец. Страшно ли мне будет шагнуть навстречу этому миру?

Смог бы я убежать? Дождаться, пока санитар отвернётся или толкнуть на него кресло другого Хроника, сбить с ног и броситься куда глаза глядят. Не оборачиваясь, бежать из этого бесконечного заточения. Конечно же, никто из нас не выйдет отсюда живым и здоровым. Может быть, когда-то давно я ещё верил в это, считал дни и месяцы своего пребывания в отделении, прислушивался к словам мисс Хилл и доктора Коулсона. Верил, что нужно всего лишь признать свою проблему и бороться с ней, нужно только очень захотеть снова стать нормальным. Но сколько бы времени ни проходило, я так и не смог понять, что значит "бороться". Это не тот противник, которого можно ударить со всей силы в лицо, перехитрить, поставить подножку, свалить на пол и бить до тех пор, пока он не перестанет подавать признаки жизни. Нельзя заглянуть в окровавленное лицо своей проблемы, в её закатившиеся глаза, и сказать: "Я не боюсь тебя. Я сильнее". 

С трудом поднявшись, я вышел из общей комнаты. В холле на диване сидели доктор и новенький, и я проскользнул в коридор и замер за стеной, так, чтобы даже сестра не могла меня увидеть.

— Одинсон, я сам никогда не выходил из больницы. Знаю, это странно звучит, но я не помню, когда последний раз был за этими стенами. Я пытаюсь, но не могу вспомнить. Это нелепо! Не мог же я провести здесь всю жизнь, врачами просто так не становятся! Здесь что-то не так, и я не могу понять, что именно.

— Коулсон, последним на базу попал я. Отсюда просто невозможно выйти. 

— Но если Вы вошли, то почему же выйти нельзя? — доктор казался необычайно взволнованным. Я никогда не слышал у него такого тона и хотел было высунуться, чтобы посмотреть на него, но передумал.

— Я говорил уже, что это иллюзия, из неё никто сам не выйдет. Послушай, просто отведи меня к двери. Пожалуйста. Я вовсе не собираюсь теряться, даю тебе своё слово.

Доктор долго молчал, а потом я услышал шорох и скрип дивана.

— Хорошо. Хорошо, я отведу Вас туда. Но если мы ничего не найдём, Вы признаете, что больны.

— Как скажешь, — ответил Одинсон, и я понял, что он улыбается.

В два прыжка преодолев лестницу, я устроился на своём месте на галерее. Острые задумчиво перебирали карты, не особо интересуясь игрой. Беннер беспокойно ходил из угла в угол, и сестра не отрывала от него взгляда, зная, что сейчас он не Брюс, а тот, другой парень, и в любой момент может сорваться. Когда дверь отделения хлопнула, выпуская доктора и новичка куда бы то ни было, Лафейсон вздрогнул и повернулся в сторону холла. Прошла минута, другая, но никто так и не вошёл в общую комнату.

— Признавайтесь, — Беннер вдруг остановился и спросил, опустив голос так, чтобы мисс Хилл не смогла его услышать сквозь толстое стекло, — признавайтесь: кто помнит, как попал сюда?

Пациенты молчали. Хроники даже не оторвались от телевизора, только профессор Селвиг обернулся и почесал затылок. Острые тоже не спешили с ответом. Было заметно, как кто-то вздрогнул, как напряглись плечи Роджерса, но все продолжали медленно перекладывать карты, будто занятые партией. 

— Я не помню, — сказал Беннер совсем тихо, остановившись у стола и скрестив руки на груди. — Я не помню, чтобы вообще когда-то был в другом месте. Как будто всю жизнь провёл в этой дыре. Это что, новый симптом моей болезни?

— Тише, — зашипел Лафейсон, — не привлекай столько внимания к своей персоне. 

Он отложил книгу, которую снова просто держал в руках, чтобы не участвовать в игре. Подперев рукой подбородок, он искоса посмотрел на Беннера.

— Ставлю все сигареты Старка на то, что никто в этой комнате не помнит, что было до отделения. И даже если кто-то сейчас попробует отрицать это, я всё равно выиграю. Я знаю точно.

Старк поёжился и перегнулся через стол к Лафейсону.

— Я помню, что летал, — сказал он почти шёпотом, и мне пришлось придвинуться к самому краю галереи, облокотиться на облупившиеся серые колонны, чтобы услышать дальше. — Я рассказывал Стиву, что вспомнил. Я летал, сам по себе, без самолёта и парашюта! И у меня был реактор в груди, он светился, очень круто выглядело. Честно говоря, мне это даже понравилось.

Лафейсон хмыкнул и снова посмотрел на Беннера. 

— Это всё таблетки, ненормальные. Наверняка нам всем здесь дают одно и то же, поэтому мы ни черта не выздоравливаем, а только забываем, кто мы и где мы. Садись за стол, бери свою колоду и не жалуйся. Иначе рыжая сестричка вколет тебе ещё немного, и завтра ты не вспомнишь, какую половину тебя как зовут.

Беннер зарычал, и последнюю фразу я прочитал уже по губам Лафейсона: "Говорил же, что все вы здесь ненастоящие". Мисс Хилл предупреждающе поднялась со своего места, и Брюсу пришлось послушаться его совета. Однако к картам он до самого обеда так и не притронулся.

 

Наташа так и не появилась. Я отодвинулся в самый угол и сел рядом с подушкой, напрасно надеясь, что она поднимется ко мне как обычно. Ночью, теряя сознание, я успел подумать, что вряд ли проснусь. Ничто не мешало Наташе голыми руками вырвать из моей груди сердце, и я бы сам с радостью помог ей. Она могла разобрать меня на части, вытащить каждый нерв и вживить тонкие провода вместо них, разлить по венам машинное масло и запустить внутри меня механизм, который заменил бы мне сердце. Она могла, но не сделала этого, и теперь она пропала.

Может быть, на этот раз мисс Хилл решила принять меры? Она не мешала пациентам в отделении тихо или громко сходить с ума, всё глубже увязая в янтаре, как мухи. Но увидев, как кто-то из её подчинённых нарушил правила, не стала закрывать на это глаза?

По пищеводу в желудок будто скользнуло что-то длинное и холодное. Я представил, как санитары оттаскивают Наташу от моего бездыханного тела, ведут её через холл в комнату персонала. Я никогда не видел её изнутри, но почему-то представил себе операционный стол в середине полупустого помещения. Представил, как Наташу привязывают к нему, зажигают над ней лампы, и Первый или Второй достаёт точно такую же пилу, как я десятки раз видел в Наташиных руках. Мисс Хилл стоит у двери и смотрит, как они сначала вскрывают сестру, и на груди, которыми она ночью прижималась ко мне, падают красные брызги. Она всё ещё дышит, не закрывает глаз, наверняка хочет видеть, как с ней делают то же самое, что с пациентами. И тогда подходит Третий и вытаскивает её сердце.

Почему сердце? Зачем они сначала отбирают у нас его, отбирают эмоции, оставляя мозг и способность думать? Старк, чувствуя внутри работу реактора, всё ещё понимает, что происходит вокруг, и всё ещё медленно сходит с ума от этого. Гораздо проще было бы вставить каждому в голову микросхемы, запрограммировать нас так же, как саму старшую сестру или этих одинаковых медбратьев. Чтобы мы не блуждали в лабиринтах безумия, пока они забирают у нас одну человеческую часть за другой.

Но это было бы слишком просто. Мы все здесь пленники, и это самая главная наша пытка: мы знаем, что у всех отсюда только одна дорога. Что рано или поздно мы все закончим, как тот Хроник, которого вынесли из палаты пару дней назад. Сколько бы мы ни отрицали свои проблемы, сколько бы ни боролись с невидимым противником внутри себя — каждому был вынесен приговор, и в этой тюрьме мы все просто отбываем свои пожизненные сроки.

Дверь отделения хлопнула, и Лафейсон тут же сорвался со своего места. Мисс Хилл проводила его неодобрительным взглядом, но тут же снова повернулась к Беннеру. В последний раз посмотрев на пустую подушку, я спустился с галереи в коридор.

— Что, решил подкатить к доктору и без меня свалить отсюда? — шипел Острый на весь холл. — Ты не посмеешь, слышишь? Не посмеешь меня тут бросить!

— Да тихо ты, — оглянувшись на стеклянную станцию, новенький подтолкнул его к двери палаты. Недолго думая, я последовал за ними.

Одинсон уселся на свою кровать, а его брат остановился в нескольких шагах от него, прикрывая дрожащими руками шею. Он был таким бледным, что следы на ней выделялись даже ярче, чем вчера. Лафейсон тяжело дышал, к влажной коже на висках прилипли чёрные прядки, и я только тогда заметил, что он в ужасе.

— Локи, там ничего нет, — тихо сказал Тор, глядя на него как-то особенно сурово. — Мы прошли с Коулсоном половину базы, спустились туда, где должен быть главный вход, — но там ничего нет. Ни двери, ни открытой, ни закрытой, даже ручки в стене нет. Я не смогу выйти отсюда без тебя, даже если очень сильно захочу.

Острый открыл было рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но промолчал, морщась, как от боли. Несколько мгновений он шарил взглядом по палате, наткнулся на меня у двери, и недоумённо выгнул бровь.

— А этот здесь что опять забыл? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, повернулся к Одинсону. — Тор, мне снился мост. Светящийся мост и бездна под ним, — ни о чём тебе не говорит? Мне кажется, ты что-то недоговариваешь. Например, были ли у меня причины засунуть всех этих людей в эту дыру?

— Послушай, — новенький поднялся, и Лафейсон испуганно отступил на шаг назад, — тебе что, нравится здесь? Хочешь остаться гнить здесь ещё на дюжину лет?

Голос его звучал как раскаты грома, и даже я поёжился, стараясь слиться с дверью за спиной. Я даже подумал, как бы его кто-нибудь из общей комнаты не услышал.

— Думаю, не хочешь, — продолжил он, глядя на то, как трясся перед ним Лафейсон. — Но путь отсюда у тебя только один: вместе со всеми. Мы либо находим этот твой ключ и открываем проклятую дверь, либо остаёмся здесь гнить оба. И, обещаю, твоя жизнь здесь станет куда менее приятной. 

Он больше не просил помочь, не уговаривал. Он угрожал, и Локи сделал ещё шаг назад, не решаясь убежать. Он молчал: долго и упорно, глядя то на свои руки, то на больничные тапочки на ногах брата, наверное, взвешивая в голове все "за" и "против". 

— Зачем ты ходил туда с доктором? — наконец спросил он тихо. — Не дверь же искать?  
Тор кивнул и снова опустился на кровать.

— Я ходил показать ему Мьёльнир. Он всё ещё лежит там посреди приёмной, и ни я, ни Коулсон не смогли его поднять. Но, знаешь, здоровенный молот довольно странно выглядит на больничном полу, и, надо сказать, довольно убедительно. Когда мы вдвоём не смогли его даже расшатать, Коулсон сдался и сказал, что ему нужно подумать. А ты знаешь, что это значит.

— Что он сомневается, — Лафейсон сверкнул глазами, вцепляясь в край пижамы.

Когда разговор закончился, я не пошёл за ними в общую комнату. Забравшись на больничную койку, я закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул.

Если всё вокруг было иллюзией, которую создал Локи, то в какое место на игровом поле это ставило меня? Допустим, этот летучий корабль — действительно база Щ.И.Т.а, погружённая в другую реальность, но что тогда эта организация представляет собой на самом деле? Все эти люди, которых Тор называет агентами, — враги они мне или друзья? И не только мне: Одинсону, Старку, Роджерсу, Беннеру, да даже полковнику Фьюри! Кто раздавал фишки в этой игре и определял роли? Кто решал, что мисс Хилл будет механической надзирательницей в нашей тюрьме, а Локи Лафейсон — всего лишь жалким сумасшедшим?

Я представил, как пишу все эти вопросы в столбик на белом листе бумаги, оставляя напротив каждого место для ответа. Несколько минут я смотрел на воображаемый лист в собственной голове. Ещё вчера напротив третьего я, не задумываясь, написал бы "враги". Но сегодня доктор Коулсон сомневался. Доктор сомневался, а Одинсон как ни в чём не бывало разгуливал по отделению, убеждаясь в том, что его диагноз не имел никакого смысла.

Коулсон носил белый халат с эмблемой Щ.И.Т.а на груди. Той самой птицей, будто пойманной в клетку, что встречалась на каждом тазу, на дне каждой тарелки и в углу каждой больничной простыни. Иногда мне казалось, что он если не самый главный человек здесь, то наверняка серый кардинал, который нашёптывает неизвестному главе отделения, что с нами со всеми делать. В другие моменты он был похож на тот человеческий разум, который управляет механизмами вокруг: старшей сестрой и прочим медперсоналом, камерами и роботами в стенах, крутит шестерёнки без помощи пульта управления. И вот теперь, когда всё вдруг начало выходить из-под контроля, когда границы нормальности начали стираться, он не бросился закручивать разболтавшиеся гайки.

Он сомневался.

 

Исписанный и исполосованный стрелочками воображаемый листик смялся, когда в холле открылась дверь. Не входная и не та, что вела в общую комнату, и даже не в душевую. Почти бесшумно совсем рядом санитары вышли из комнаты для персонала и направились в сторону столовой. 

Я тут же подскочил к двери палаты и приоткрыл её, совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы можно было только одним глазком выглянуть в холл. Третий как раз закрывал дверь позади себя, но не на ключ, а просто захлопнул её и повернул ручку. Стараясь дышать как можно тише, я подождал, пока звук шагов стихнет в коридоре, и только после этого высунулся в холл.

Прямо передо мной был затылок мисс Хилл с идеально уложенными волосами. Она смотрела на кого-то в общей комнате, и сквозь две стеклянные стены станции я тоже мог видеть нескольких пациентов. Лафейсона, который снова держал в руках книгу, Селвига, подошедшего к столу Острых, чьё-то плечо. Прислонившись спиной к стене, я осторожно сделал шаг влево и увидел спину Старка. Ещё шаг — и рядом с ним показалось плечо Роджерса, а Лафейсон скрылся из виду за старшей сестрой. Никто не оборачивался на меня, никто из пациентов даже не смотрел в сторону холла, и под бешеный стук собственного сердца, я дошёл до двери в комнату персонала. Последний раз убедившись в том, что никого вокруг не интересует моя персона, я повернул ручку и как можно тише скользнул внутрь.

Внутри она почти ничем не отличалась от нашей палаты, только меньшим размером, и коек здесь было четыре, а не двадцать. Они вытянулись вдоль стен, каждая рядом со своей деревянной тумбой. Ни операционного стола, ни ламп, ни склада с искусственными сердцами и микросхемами, — как будто здесь тоже жили пациенты.

На потолке горела всего одна лампа, и я не сразу заметил фигуру на дальней кровати. Но потом она шевельнулась, и я узнал Наташу. Я бросился к ней, но она дёрнулась и испуганно закричала:

— Не подходи! 

Тогда я заметил, что на ней была не голубая форма, а белая смирительная рубашка, стянутая сзади. Совсем редко, во время самых сильных приступов, такие одевают на пациентов, чтобы они не покалечили сами себя. Не зная, что делать, я опустился на колени рядом с кроватью.

— Уходи, Бартон, пожалуйста, — Наташа повернулась ко мне, и я заметил слёзы в её глазах. — Не смотри на меня. Уходи.

Я покачал головой и потянулся, чтобы убрать рыжие прядки, прилипшие к её лбу, но она мотнула головой, будто отгоняя назойливого комара.

— Я знаю, ты думаешь, как помочь мне, — сказала она, глядя в потолок. — Не надо. Ты мне не поможешь, Клинт. Я не настоящая.

Она повернулась, и несколько секунд мы просто смотрели друг на друга. По Наташиным щекам текли слёзы, и она всё продолжала беззвучно шептать «пожалуйста». Наверное, я просидел бы так целую вечность, пытаясь что-то сказать или сделать, но из холла послышались шаги и голоса пациентов, отправлявшихся на ужин. Я дождался, пока они стихнут, и сжал её плечо, не зная как по-другому передать, что я вернусь.

— Клинт, — позвала она, когда я уже дошёл до двери. — Они же найдут способ нас отсюда вытащить? 

Кивнув, я открыл дверь и вышел в холл, убедившись, что никто на меня не смотрит. Сделал два шага в сторону палаты и остановился, уткнувшись лбом в холодную стену. Больше всего на свете мне хотелось вернуться, подхватить Наташу на руки и бежать, бежать, не оборачиваясь, в любом направлении. Но выхода из этой тюрьмы не было, теперь я знал точно.

Дойдя до своей кровати, я свернулся на ней, притянув колени к груди, и провалился в темноту.

Я стоял в пустоте и не знал, куда идти. Вокруг ничего не было видно, не раздавалось ни звука, и я даже не знал, в какой из кошмаров попал на этот раз. Простояв так целую вечность, я всё же решил сделать шаг, и больничные тапочки громко шлёпнули по железному полу. Пожав плечами, я пошёл дальше. Нет никакой разницы, идти или стоять, — страх рано или поздно всё равно найдёт тебя.

Темнота то сгущалась и давила на глаза, то будто бы чуть рассеивалась, и я видел очертания стен и переходов. Мне попадались узкие коридоры, уходившие в стороны, и лестницы, сбегавшие вниз или поднимавшиеся вверх. Я продолжал идти вперёд, никуда не сворачивая, пока не упёрся в тупик. Справа из темноты вынырнула дверь, и стоило только протянуть к ней руку, как она открылась.

На секунду зажмурившись от яркого света, я шагнул вперёд и услышал, как дверь за мной закрылась. Когда глаза привыкли, я огляделся и обнаружил себя в уже знакомом полукруглом помещении с экранами. Они все ещё были целыми, картинки и диаграммы на них сменяли друг друга в неизвестной мне последовательности.

Посреди комнаты была невысокая платформа с пультом управления. Он был очень похож на тот, за которым сидит мисс Хилл в своей стеклянной станции: с разноцветными кнопками и маленьким экраном вместо динамика. Даже большая красная кнопка тревоги была также спрятана под стекло.

Дверь на противоположном конце комнаты открылась, и я увидел Лафейсона. Он был в тех же странных одеждах, что я уже видел на нём, в зелёном плаще и доспехах.

— Тебя кто-нибудь видел? — спросил он, подходя ко мне, и я покачал головой в ответ. Мне не попалось ни одной живой души по дороге сюда.

— Отлично. Тогда остались последние штрихи. Наконец-то пришла твоя очередь сыграть главную роль.

Он подошёл почти вплотную ко мне и обхватил голову руками, как и в прошлый раз. Руки его были холодные и чуть подрагивали, а по виску ползла капля пота. 

— Как только я дам сигнал, ты спустишь на всех этих муравьёв мою иллюзию. Тебе нужно только запомнить слова, которые её открывают, — он прошипел что-то непонятное, глядя мне в глаза, всего три слова, и они будто отпечатались у меня в голове, прожгли её болью. — Не перепутай. Если поменять местами первое и последнее слово, то иллюзия откроется. Но ты никому не скажешь, что знаешь об этом. Никому, Бартон.

Я снова кивнул, и в этот момент дверь, через которую вошёл Лафейсон, снова открылась. На пороге стояла мисс Хилл с пистолетом в руках.

— Отойди от него, — она кивнула в сторону, и Локи засмеялся. Отпустив меня, он повернулся к ней и улыбнулся.

— Ты что же, правда считаешь, что эта игрушка меня остановит? — Он сделал шаг к ней, и мисс Хилл крепче сжала пистолет. — Или, может быть, спасёт тебя и твоих друзей? 

Одним резким прыжком он оказался прямо перед ней и выбил из её рук оружие. Сестра попыталась его ударить, но он перехватил её руки.

— Тише, не дёргайся, — Локи засмеялся, мягко и ядовито одновременно, — нет нужды умирать раньше времени.

В следующую секунду он развернулся и бросил мисс Хилл на пульт управления. Она перевернулась в полёте, и сумела приземлиться на платформу. Облокотившись на пульт, сестра нажала сразу с десяток кнопок и поднялась на ноги. Тут же из-за дверей раздался вой сирен, и механический голос выкрикнул: «Внимание! Тревога!». Я смотрел на них обоих и не знал, кому бросаться помогать: тому, кто хотел запереть нас всех в многолетнем безумии, или той, что все эти годы была надзирателем в нашей тюрьме? Но тело всё равно не слушалось меня, я не мог ни сдвинуться с места, ни пошевелиться. Просто стоял и наблюдал. Локи оскалился.

— Хитрая девка. Решила всех предупредить, да? — он снова начал медленно приближаться. — Только поздно уже, предупреждать-то. Вам некуда бежать!

Лафейсон снова прыгнул вперёд, но Хилл успела откатиться в сторону, и он только повалил несколько экранов. Выругавшись, он развернулся, хитро улыбаясь, и тут же за спиной сестры появился второй точно такой же Лафейсон.

— Доигралась, — промурлыкал он и толкнул её вперёд. Мисс Хилл ударилась о пульт, сшибла его, упала на пол вместе с ним и замерла в той самой позе, в которой я помнил её в предыдущем сне. Что будет дальше, я уже знал. Я хотел зажмуриться и пропустить эту часть кошмара, но не смог. Лафейсон снова подошёл ко мне и как в прошлый раз попросил повторить слова. Три слова — чтобы открыть иллюзию, и три слова в обратной последовательности, чтобы закрыть её.

Когда темнота снова поглотила меня, я надеялся, что смогу проснуться. Не знаю, сколько времени прошло, но вдруг я почувствовал, как кто-то трясёт меня за плечо, а потом услышал голос Наташи:

— Клинт, поднимайся! Нам нужно выбраться отсюда.

С трудом разлепив глаза, я увидел, что она склонилась надо мной, а чуть поодаль доктор Коулсон поднимал на ноги мисс Хилл. Наташа улыбнулась, хоть и совсем не убедительно.

— Сможешь подняться? Давай, я помогу.

Опираясь на её плечо, я встал на ноги. Это оказалось совсем не так трудно.

— Давай же, нам надо бежать. Вы справитесь? — спросила она Коулсона, и тот только кивнул в ответ. — Сюда.

Взяв меня за руку, Наташа потянула меня в ту дверь, через которую я вошёл, и повела по лабиринту коридоров. Сворачивая то вправо, то влево, она бросилась бежать, и я последовал за ней. Вой сирен постепенно стихал, и я сначала подумал, что мы отдаляемся от них. А потом вспомнил, что и этот сон уже тоже видел. Когда она обернулась, я прочитал по её губам: «Клинт, ты в порядке?» И в этот момент всё в моей голове встало на свои места.

 

Я открыл глаза и уставился в потолок больничной палаты. Сердце колотилось, словно я убегал от адских псов. Рассветное солнце уже заглядывало в зарешёченные окна и гладило серые больничные занавески. Скоро должны были прийти санитары, чтобы будить нас, но я не стал их дожидаться, и снова побежал в душевую раньше времени.

Сидя на полу под струями холодной воды, я перебирал в голове все эти события последних дней. Если верить безумным ночным видениям, то ключом всё-таки оказался я. И мне всего лишь нужно сказать три слова, чтобы весь этот кошмар закончился.

Сказать. Я не говорил почти десяток лет и уже давно забыл, как это делается. А что, если всё это действительно настоящее? Что если за эти дни и я, и Лафейсон, и Наташа, — мы просто начали тонуть в одном видении на всех, и никакие три слова нас из него не вытащат? А ведь если я только открою рот и скажу что-то, все мои тайны тут же станут явными. Мисс Хилл обязательно узнает об этом, подсмотрит в какую-нибудь из камер, и тогда меня завернут в смирительную рубашку и никогда больше не выпустят из одиночной палаты. 

Дверь скрипнула, и Одинсон остановился надо мной. Не говоря ни слова, он выключил душ и бросил мне на голову полотенце. Помедлив несколько секунд, я начал вытираться.

— Коулсон пришёл, — задумчиво протянул новенький, — хочет поговорить со всеми. Наверное, о вчерашнем.

Он посмотрел на меня, и я зачем-то кивнул. Порадовавшись, что в этот раз не полез под душ прямо в пижаме, я оделся и пошёл за новичком в холл.

Сонные пациенты ещё только выходили из палаты, но санитары провожали их в общую комнату, а не на завтрак. Мисс Хилл о чём-то спорила с доктором в стороне, и я заметил, что Наташа уже сидела на одном из стульев, на этот раз в зелёной пижаме. Моё сердце пропустило удар.

— Пойдём, — подтолкнул меня Одинсон. Я вошёл в общую комнату, и Наташа улыбнулась мне, точно так же, как во сне — совсем не убедительно. 

Я опустился на стул рядом с ней, новенький — по другую сторону от меня. Мисс Хилл последней опустилась на своё место, но доктор Коулсон остался стоять. Он обвёл взглядом всех присутствующих: и санитаров, и Острых, и Хроников, задержавшись на мгновение на Одинсоне. Новичок кивнул, и доктор прокашлялся.

— Я собрал вас всех здесь, чтобы сказать странную вещь. Это прозвучит довольно… безумно, но у меня есть все основания предполагать, что это правда. — Вздохнув, он посмотрел на старшую сестру и сказал как-то обречённо: — Это место, возможно, не настоящее.

В абсолютной тишине особенно громко прозвучал хруст карандаша, который мисс Хилл держала в руках. Выронив его обломки, она поднялась на ноги, глядя на доктора не то с ужасом, не то с яростью.

— Что значит «не настоящее»? 

— То и значит, Мария, — доктор устало потёр переносицу. По тёмным кругам под его глазами можно было догадаться, что он провёл тяжёлую и бессонную ночь перед тем, как решиться на такой шаг. — Это не больница, это какой-то Бермудский треугольник. И отсюда надо как-то выбираться.

Лафейсон и Старк одновременно поднялись с места, и каждый из них что-то выкрикнул. За ними по одному начали подниматься все острые, Хроники, которые могли ещё стоять на ногах, даже полковник Фьюри, покачиваясь, выбрался из инвалидного кресла. Наташа сжала мою руку и тоже потянула меня вверх. 

— Мы почти поняли, как сломать иллюзию, — пытался перекричать всеобщий гул Одинсон, но я услышал его только потому, что стоял совсем рядом. Вокруг все кричали. На секунду мне показалось, что даже Овощи вышли из транса и заговорили, но я не стал тратить на них время. Мой взгляд привлекла мисс Хилл.

Она сказала несколько слов в самое ухо доктора Коулсона, а потом вышла из общей комнаты. Я догадывался, что она собирается сделать. Дойдя до станции, она открыла стеклянную дверь, шагнула внутрь и потянулась к красной кнопке тревоги. В то же мгновение я решился, и со всей силы сжав пальцы Наташи, открыл рот. Связки не сразу поддались: сначала я услышал только неразборчивое шипение, вырвавшееся из моего горла, но со второго раза оно сложилось в три слова. Крики тут же стихли, комната вокруг завертелась и погрузилась в черноту.

 

***

— Домой, значит, к родителям. К мамочке и папочке! И как ты вообще додумался до такого? — Локи ехидно скалился, но руки его в оковах мелко тряслись. 

— Не помню, чтобы ты там был таким язвительным, — отрезал Тор. 

Он очнулся первым, посреди пустого коридора, и сразу же отправился на поиски брата. Люди, попадавшиеся ему навстречу, всё ещё спали, и он будил каждого, кто ему встречался. Локи же он предварительно ударил головой об пол посильнее, чтобы паршивец не приходил в себя подольше.

— Даже не пришлось говорить, что мы боги, — ты и так с радостью побежал за мной, стоило только упомянуть дом и любящую семью. Потрепала тебя собственная подлость?

— Если бы он только не развернул иллюзию раньше времени, все твои смертные друзья гнили бы здесь до скончания веков. Сотни лет бы переходили из одного кошмара в другой, умирали в одном месте и тут же оказывались в другом. Согласись, довольно красивая идея? 

Локи поднялся и смотрел на брата с яростью. Тор замахнулся на него, но дверь в комнату, в которой они сидели, открылась, и на пороге показался директор Фьюри.

— Все сотрудники пришли в себя. Прошло всего несколько дней, так что большинство будет в порядке, — он сделал паузу, пристально глядя на Локи. — Однако двое не выкарабкались.

— Бартон, — Лафейсон довольно ухмыльнулся. 

— Бартон и Хилл, — подтвердил Фьюри, и Тор поморщился, как от боли. — Они оба были ранены.

— А если бы мы не вышли из иллюзии… они…

— Ты хочешь спросить, выжили бы они или нет? — прервал Тора Локи, закатив глаза. — Там — о да, конечно, они продолжали бы бесконечно двигаться вперёд по спиралям ненастоящих миров! Но мне кажется, смерть гораздо лучше такой участи.

Тор ничего не ответил. Он вспомнил измученное, исхудавшее лицо Бартона и покачал головой. Может быть, для него умереть было действительно лучше, чем вечно жить в страхе. Но он спас всех ценой своей жизни, открыл иллюзию, чтобы все вышли в реальность, а сам не смог.

 

Бартон открыл глаза и упёрся взглядом в серый потолок. Он был высоко над ним, и в самом центре его висела одинокая лампочка на грязном сером проводе. Повернув голову, он увидел такую же серую стену и серый пол. Вся комнатка, в которой Бартон оказался, была едва ли метр в ширину, а в длину в ней помещалась всего одна койка.

Всего одна больничная койка, понял он и заёрзал на месте. Руки были крепко связаны за спиной и уже порядком затекли от того, что он лежал на них. Подняв голову, он увидел железную дверь с маленьким решётчатым окошком, из которого на него смотрела мисс Хилл.

— Теперь эта палата Ваша, мистер Бартон. Я буду следить за тем, чтобы Вам было здесь уютно.

Сестра улыбнулась своей механической улыбкой и исчезла из вида, только стук её каблуков ещё долго звучал в его ушах.


End file.
